The Memories, Their LoveHate Relationship
by Rei Sabere
Summary: This is my imagination on how Dana and Logan met, became friends, fought, were developed, became steady and more! This is based on the show and it's my first fic in Zoey 101. Whoever said they couldn't be romantic? They sure can be! DL NM CZ
1. They Met

This is my first Zoey 101 fic..so please be easy with me..I usually do anime fics, Gakuen alice and Fullmetal Alchemist..but I really love Zoey 101, especially Logan/Matthew Underwood, so I made this..no flames pls.. BYT..this is my presumption of what might have happen if Dana experience the same thing as Zoey did with Chase..but with Logan of course. Also, there's some difference here than what really happened in the show.

In the car 

"Dad! Why do I have to study in PCA?" Dana asked really annoyed.

"Dana, Pacific Coast Academy is a great school! I know you will love it there!" his dad said.

"Uh.. whatever!" Dana said rolling her eyes over.

The car stops, they're in Pacific Coast Academy already.

"Ready to go Dana?" his dad asked going near her and hugging her. "I'm going to miss you!"

"So, just let me stay in my old school!" Dana argued.

"Dana!"

"Okay fine.. I'll miss you too!" Dana said pecking the cheek of his dad. "So, where's my dorm?"

"Oh, uhm…" his dad tried to look at the map but couldn't interpret it. "Uh, let's just ask someone! Hey you!" his dad called a guy with a muscular built, a tan complexion and bit bushy brown hair.

"Yeah sir?"

"Uh, where is the girls' dormitory?"

"Oh, so she's a new student here? Well, it'll be nice to have girls here sir, I assure you!" he smirked at Dana. "Well, she just has to go right, straight, up the stairs then left and straight again until she sees the building next to the statue!"

"Okay, thanks! There you go Dana, just follow his directions. I have to go now, they need me at work."

"Okay.. bye dad." She said waving.

"So?" the guy asked Dana.

"So what?" Dana asked. "I got the directions from you, why are you still here?"

"Harsh..no thank you? Well.. let me just ask..if.. you want to make out?" he smirked again.

"Uh! Just leave me alone!" Dana said going to her dorm, leaving the boy alone, not knowing his name.

"Fine then! Leave me!" he threatened. "I'll never help you again."

When Dana was far away from that boy she thought hard about him _"What a perverted guy.. he's too full of himself.. I never want to see him again. I believe I'm going to hate my stay here." _She opens her room in the girls' dormitory and sees her roommates. _"Great..more trouble..I better show them who is the boss." _She thought. "Hey! You can't just put your things on a bed just because you came first."

"Okay? Well, which bed do you want?" the brunette asked.

"That one!" Dana said pointing on the brunette's bed and leaving them.

"But that's my bed! Oh..I guess.. I get the other bed.." the girl talks to her blonde roommate.

Dana walks out and goes to the Comfort Room. "Uh! I hate this school!"

Suddenly, the door opens and her two roommates come in. "Hi, my name is Zoey. We noticed you were in a bad mood, and since we're roommates, we thought we could help you with your problem." She offers a hand.

"Yeah, and my name's Nicole!" she too offers a hand.

"My name's Dana, and just get out of my way, if you know what's good for you." she said exiting the Comfort Room.

"She's got some issues." Nicole told Zoey.

"Yeah.. she really has."

Dana didn't know where to go, she just walked far away, to any place where she can be alone. On her hurry, she bumped into a guy.

"You?" they said in unison.

"Aren't you going to say sorry? You did bump me!" The guy she met before told her.

"What do you mean? You bumped me!" she complained.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Wait a minute!"

"What!"

"What's your name?"

"Dana Cruz, and you?"

"Logan Reese, the most good-looking guy in PCA!" he said full of proud.

"Yeah, whatever! Lo-gan..just leave me alone and stop stalking me!" she said leaving him alone for the second time.

"Excuse me, I am not stalking you!" Logan yelled. _"What a weird girl!"_ he thought.

"_uh! I hate that guy!"_ she thought walking away. After a few minutes she suddenly noticed the sky, it was getting dark already and she just forgot her way to the girls' dormitory. She's lost. And again, she saw Logan. This time, she has no choice but to speak to him. "Hey you!"

Logan didn't turn back.

"I'm talking to you..Logan!" Dana called.

At last, he turned around. "Yeah? Oh.. it's just you. What do you want now? After leaving me twice and saying rude things to me?"

"Can you tell me the way to my dormitory again? I quite forgot."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'm going to hurt you."

"Okay fine! I'll just bring you there."

They walked together in the night, not making a sound only until they reach the dormitory.

"Thanks for coming with me here." Dana said.

"You just thanked me! That's new. I never thought I will her the word thanks from you." he insulted.

"Don't push it and don't expect more 'thanks', okay!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. uhmm…so Dana?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?" Logan said putting his face near her lips.

"Uh!" she got super annoyed that she closed the door on his face.

"OWW! You'll pay Cruz! You'll pay!" Logan said as he left the dormitory.

"Haha.. he deserved it!" she said going up to her room. "That guy is so full of himself." She said smiling.

A/N: Wow.. yeah! I did it! First chappie! R&R! pls… 


	2. The Basketball Game

_**Well.. here's the continuation! Yeah.. DL! Sorry if this chap is just like the series.. I just changed a part of it.. in the end..hehe..but I like how I changed it..BYT…it's not actually my first fanfic here in just my first Zoey 101 fic..hehehe…that's all..because I usually do other fics.. Fullmetal Alchemist and Gakuen Alice..if you like those shows to..visit my prof and read my stories..okay..that's all…on with the story!**_

Dana wakes up because of her lousy and loud roommate, Nicole. "Shut up will you!" she said throwing a pillow at her." Nicole quarrels with her and they fought and fought until Zoey came.

"Guys! Just stop this! Come on, let's have a look see the school campus!" (in this fic, they didn't get to see the school much for the first day, so today's a free day.)

"Okay Zoey.. let's go!" Nicole said fixing her stuff and leaving the room. Dana just slept again.

After 30 minutes, Dana woke up to eat, get dressed and bathe. She then went out to explore the school.

Basketball Court 

"Hey guys!" Zoey said going near them.

"Hi girls!" they said back.

"Can we join the team?"

"What? Sorry to break it to you girls, but there's no girls team in basketball here in PCA." Logan explained.

"Then we'll just join the guy's team!" Zoey answered.

"Oh.. doesn't work that way.. Sorry." Logan said.

"What's wrong Logan? Are you afraid of girls?" his teammate Chase asked.

"No, they do make good cheerleaders." He explained.

"Okay, listen here.. Lo-gan. You round up your best 5 guys, and I'll round up my best 5 girls. And we'll see who's better in basketball."

"You're on! Friday!"

"Yeah! See you there!"

"Wanna make out?"

"No! uh.." Zoey walked out with Nicole.

Zoey called everybody in their dorm and asked who can play basketball so that she can have a team.

"Uh, I'm out of here! I'm not gonna make a fool of myself!" Dana said exiting the girls.

"Dana!" Zoey called out.

More girls left too, but at least she had 5 members already. They practiced hard, but they're not as good as the boys. Zoey's the only one good in the team. She's the only one who can play basketball.

"I'm tired Zoey!" the girls complained.

Out of nowhere, a basketball came flying from the window. Nicole got it. It was wrapped with boy's underwear with a message. They read it. It said "Girls got no game, you're gonna lose."

"What's this?" Nicole asked Zoey getting the underwear.

Zoey whispered to her and explained to her what it is and Nicole just screamed crazy and threw it.

Now, the day of the basketball game is here. The game..starts.. The score is 4-16. The guys are winning. Poor girls. After a while, the score was 10-20. The girls exerted effort but lacked the talent. Only Zoey got to play good enough to make points. Suddenly while Zoey had the ball, Logan shook it off her and the ball bumped on her head.

"Foul!" the coach said.

"Zoey! Are you all right?"

"So sorry.. it was an accident." Logan explained.

Dana saw what happened from afar and decided to join in the game.

"I think she won't be able to play." The coach said.

"What, but haven't you notice she's the only one in our team that can play this game?" Nicole was shocked.

"I think everybody here notices." The coach said sarcastically.

"Let's just quit!" Nicole suggested.

"You guys quit! I don't care! I'm playing!" Zoey said standing up. Then she saw Dana, going near her.

"Can I play?" Dana asked since she got dressed up already.

"We're kinda full.."

"Bye!" Quinn said leaving them.

"Okay, you're in! So.. are you good?"

Dana got the ball and shoots. She scored a three-pointer. "Well?"

From afar, Logan saw that she joined. He also saw her killer shot. By seeing that, he **_had _**to talk to her. "Dana? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to play!"

"But.. you.."

"Can't play.. oh.. I can play better than you.. believe me!"

Now, the game's continued. "Just pass it to me and Zoey!" Dana proclaimed to everybody.

After sometime of playing, the score is now 22-24. There was only a minute left, and it was the girls' ball. Dana has it and shoots, only 10 more seconds left. It's a matter of life and death; Dana has to shoot this ball to show Logan whose boss. The ball rolled and rolled but what happened was is, she…………

Missed.

"Yeah! Boys rule!" Logan said to the girls rubbing it in.

"Uh.." was all the girls can say.

Coach went to Dana and Zoey and asked. "Dana, Zoey, you did great! Would you like to join our team?"

"But coach!" Logan rebelled.

"No Logan, they deserve it. So what do you say? Dana you'll make an excellent point guard." (hey in my fic, Dana's the point guard, not Zoey!)

"What! But coach! I play point guard!" Logan said confused.

"Some things change Logan." Coach says.

"We'd love to join!" Zoey and Dana said in unison.

"Well.. well.. I guess we're teammates Logan!" Dana said, rubbing it in.

"See you at practice, teammate!" Zoey said ironically.

"Bye Logan." The girls said in unison.

After the basketball tournament, the girls had a party, celebrating their victory.

"Cheers for our MVP, Dana Cruz!" Zoey said.

Cheers 

"And cheers for the one who made everything possible, Zoey!" Nicole said.

The boys came except of Logan of course and joined in the party. They told the girls that not every boy thinks of the girls like what Logan thinks. They also came because the girls has pizza and cake. The party was great but.. Dana.. She left the party, since she knows Logan is alone somewhere. She decides to look near the fountain, since that's the first place they saw each other. And she was right in going there because Logan was there!

"Hey!" she said sitting beside him.

"Hey.."

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I should be asking you that question. Aren't you supposed to be in the party? You are the MVP.."

"I was there, but I figured out to come here."

"How come?" he asked looking at her.

"Because I know you'd be here."

"Oh.." Logan said sliding nearer her. "So.."

"So?"

"Can we make out now? It is pretty romantic here, in the night filled with stars.. sitting near the fountain.." Logan said smirking his playboy smirk.

_Slap _"No thanks.. I just came here out of pity. I figured out you also need someone to accompany you. Nothing else. And besides, I was plain bored in the party." Dana explained.

"Okay? So Dana, I just want to ask you something."

"What is it again? It better not be a question like 'can we make out' or something like that!" She raised an eyebrow.

"No.. I'm just curious. You seem to be mad all the time, why? Whenever I see you, you seem to be mad always. Is it because of me?" he asked sincerely going near her.

Dana's heart begins to pound faster. She couldn't control it. She also began to blush as Logan went near her. "_What is this? Why am I feeling this way?" _she asked herself. Suddenly, it became clear to her of what she felt about him. But she couldn't let him know that, could she? It isn't in the topic he's bringing about too, so she just answers his question. "Well.. I just don't like to transfer here. I miss my old school, my friends, the people important to me there, everything!"

"Oh, is that so? Well, you can make new friends here you know? Like me! I'm sorry for the bad things I've done to you. Yeah, I may be a jerk at times, but now when you were accepted in the team, I realized my wrongdoings, so I want to tell you I'm really sorry." Logan said holding her hand.

Dana just blushed more. She doesn't know what to do. She just slapped his hand. "Yeah whatever! Don't you dare touch me again!"

"Okay, sorry!"

"Anyway, Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay? Let that be our little secret."

"Why?"

"Just shut your mouth!"

"Okay, fine!"

"Okay.. I got to go back now. It's dark already."

"Let me walk you there. You might get lost again."

"I'm not that helpless! Besides, I know the way already! So there!"

"I'll still come with you."

Dana blushed. "Whatever!"

They reached the dormitory again and Logan was about to say goodbye.

"Bye.. and don't worry, I won't tell anybody about your.. I mean.. our little secret."

"Good.." she said closing the door.

Logan stretched his hand trying to open it still and said, "Wait, I just want to thank you for keeping me company when I was alone."

"No problem, well goodnight!" she said smiling. It was the first time he ever saw her smile. It was nice. It gave him a warm and happy feeling.

In a corner, someone was watching the two of them. "Oh, my gosh! Wait till I tell on them!" **_she_** said.

A/N: Who could that be? Whoever she is, she's dead meat. Dana will kill her! Wahaha!


	3. The Word is Out

_**Please review guys! When I see my story stats that's been read like 100+ times and only few gives reviews..i just think of myself as a lousy writer..as if I suck…if this keeps happening..i won't have the urge to update this!oh come on!just one review per reader!please!pretty please..okay..that's all..on with the story!**_

It's morning again. A hair dryer, to be precise, Nicole's hair dryer, awakens Dana. "UH! NOT AGAIN! URGH! JUST SHUT UP! STOP IT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"But, I need to dry my hair, or it will be frizzy.. and people will call me something like, Frizzy Lizzie!" Nicole argued. "Hey that's not bad!"

"Just get out before I punch you!" Dana threatened Nicole.

Nicole ran out of the room screaming and Dana slept again. Yes, it was a normal day.

Today's the start of classes and Dana wakes up again. She prepares herself to class and walks there. She enters the classroom, seeing many familiar faces, her roommates, Zoey and Nicole, the guys from the basketball tournament, Chase, Michael and Logan and many others.

"You're late." The teacher said.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay, uhm.. why don't you sit near…Logan!"

Dana goes to the seat right beside Logan. She's happy that she gets to sit beside him and so is he. "So, why were you late?" Logan asked.

"My beauty sleep was disturbed by Nicole! Uh… her hair dryer is so noisy!" she protested.

Logan can just laugh.

"Is something funny Mr. Reese?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing Sir.."

"Okay..since it's your first day, I won't give you any detention slip, and same to Ms. Cruz here. But tomorrow, there'll be no exception! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The class said.

After class, someone approached Dana. "I know about you and Logan.." Dana turned around, and got shocked to find out that it was no other than…

Nicole, her roommate.

"What do you mean?" she acted nervous.

"I saw him bring you back to our dorm. And I overheard your conversation about this so called 'secret' of you two."

"What? So?"

"So.. this must mean that you're steady?"

"What? Me and Logan? Steady? That's insane!" Dana said trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Oh, I don't know. By the way I saw you two last night, it's as if, something's happening between you two!"

"Nothing's happening between us! Besides! He just flirted with me! Like what he does to other girls!" she blushed.

"So, why are you blushing? Well, if you are telling the truth, this must mean you like him, do you?" Nicole asked.

"No! Why would I like Logan?" Dana asked loudly.

Some girls heard their conversation and giggled.

"Okay, okay.. fine.. if that's what you say!" Nicole said.

"Don't you dare scatter this rumor you hear? Or else, you're done for!" she threatened her again. There were also other people who walked by when Dana said this.

"Okay.. I promise, I won't! I was planning to, but I thought, you would kill me if I did. It'll be easier too, since we're roommates! Besides, my conscience will bother me if I do. It was only an accident and I didn't meat to hear it. Don't worry it's our secret… and Zoey's.." Nicole said as some girls pass by.

"What? You told Zoey! I can't believe you!"

"Don't worry! I promise! She won't blab!"

"She better not! Because if one of you blabs, both of you will be done for!" she threatened more leaving a half scared to death brunette alone.

Dana went to the canteen for lunch, and looked for a place to sit. She saw Zoey and Nicole's table and decided to go there. On her way to the table, some girls kept looking at her funnily. They kept whispering things to each other as she passed by. She eventually heard what one of them was saying to another. "So she's Logan's main squeeze! I couldn't have imagined!"

"Yeah! I didn't expect that too! So she's Logan's type of gal.." the other one said.

"Uh!" Dana said running to Nicole and Zoey's table. "Okay, I want to know, who told on me!" she said ranging in anger.

"What? We don't know what you're talking about!" Zoey said.

"You guys promised!"

"Oh.. that! But, we didn't tell anyone anything! Right Zo?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah.. we wouldn't blab to anyone!"

"But, how did all the girls find out?" Dana said totally angry.

"Maybe, they overheard us in the corridors!" Nicole said.

"Uh! I hate this! If Logan finds out about this rumor, which is so not true, he'll..he'll.."

"He'll what Dana?" Zoey asked.

"He'll avoid me! And I don't want that!"

"Why don't you want it?" Nicole asked.

"I just don't want to okay!" Dana said leaving her food.

"Dana! Come back! You have to eat lunch!" Zoey yelled.

"You just eat it! I don't feel like eating anymore!" Dana replied. "Oh and by the way.. if you girls don't believe me when I say me and Logan aren't together, you'll pay.. because we really aren't! Uh!" she continued before she left.

Dana ran faster, she wanted to get away from everybody. No one will understand her, no one. Dana stops and sees a secluded area, the seashore. No one was there at the moment so she decided to stay there. She sits there and cried. Good thing no one was there. If anyone saw Dana "Danger" Cruz cry, her reputation would be ruined. It's already ruined, but it will be more ruined.

Canteen 

Logan was getting food and after picking the food he was about to eat, he looked for Dana. No sight of her. So he just went over to Chase and Michael, his roommates. "Hey, what's up?"

The two paused and stopped eating. Apparently, the rumor got to them too. "Uh, Logan?" Michael asked.

"Yeah.. why aren't you eating? The corn is great!" he said eating the corn.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Chase asked.

Logan spit the bits of corns from his mouth because of the very odd question. "What kind of question is that? You know that I love girls and girls love me!" he said proudly.

"Okay.. but do you take any girl seriously?" Chase continued his question.

"_Dana? Why did I think of her? Do I really take her seriously? Well, even though we fight, she does make me happy. What am I saying! Think Logan, you're talking about 'Danger'..just forget about it.." _Logan thought.

"Well? Hello? Earth to Logan?" Michael said waving his hands infront of Logan.

"Oh! Uh.. no.. I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Oh… because, rumor has it… that..you and Dana are steady."

"What? Me and Dana?" he said shocked and stood up. "Where did you here this from?"

"All around the campus! Everyone's talking about it!"

"Oh man.. they just misinterpreted! We're not together! We even fight a lot! Who started this? Have you seen Dana? I have to talk to her!"

"Uh.. slow down! Uh.. okay.. we believe you..besides, we were also shocked. We never thought you can be with Dana! Actually, we don't know who started the rumor, but.. they do call her, your main squeeze.." Michael explained.

"What!"

"Yeah, it's true.. as for Dana, Zoey told us she ran away to who knows where! She didn't even eat her lunch because of knowing the rumor."

"She hasn't eaten yet? Where's Zoey?" Logan asked.

"Oh, over there!" Chase points at her location and Logan runs to her.

"Zoey!"

"Logan, what's up?"

"Is this Dana's food?" Logan said pointing at the extra tray in Zoey and Nicole's table.

"Yeah.. that's it.."

"Okay.. bye!"

Logan runs with her food. "_Why am I worried, she can take care of herself! But still.. she's already having a hard time here, this just makes things worse! Rumors are just rumors! Why do people believe it! But the most important thing for now is that I find her! I hope she's okay." _Logan thought. He looked at the fountain, but didn't see her. He checked out the whole campus, and asked everybody he saw, but still didn't see her. After sometime, he decided to look at the seashore. It was just a feeling he had that she was there, and he was correct.

Seashore 

Dana's still crying and alone. "_Why is life so unfair! It always hates me! Bad things always happen to me! I want to go back home!" _she thought.

When another teardrop fell from her face, she felt a hand hold her shoulder. She looks up and sees Logan with her food. "Logan?" she said wiping her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question!" Logan said. "Why the hell are you here! I've been worried! Chase and Michael told me you haven't eaten! Dana what were you thinking! Were you even thinking?" he scolded.

"Stop it Logan! Stop caring for me! I don't need your pity! Logan please!" Dana said leaving him.

"Dana.. just eat! That's all I'm asking of you! And I'm not doing this out of pity.. Besides, it's only a rumor, don't be affected! We both know that isn't true! So stop acting like a baby! You're Dana 'Danger' Cruz! You're not supposed to be emotional!" Logan yelled at her.

"I guess I am.. but I'm still a girl, and we all get emotional, even for some times! Logan.. I'm sorry.. I can't be all- unemotional like before! I just can't! This is too much!" Dana said running to him and crying.

"Dana.."

"I hate it here.. no one understands me.. things just gets worse! I want to come back home!"

"Dana, I understand you.." Logan said. Then Dana looks up at him.

"Whatever!" she says pushing him. "Okay, I won't cry, but promise me you won't leave me. You'll be my friend! I was scared that you'll avoid me..that's why.. I went here.."

"Oh.. that's why… Okay.. Only if you promise to eat."

"Okay… fine.. we have a deal." She smiled.

Dana eats her lunch and they both were late for their next class. Still, no detention for them, it was the first day still.

"Why are you late Mr. Reese, Ms. Cruz?" the teacher asks.

"Uh, we forgot the time.."

"Aha…yeah right.." the whole class said, whispering to each other.

"Sir, May I say something to the class before you continue the lesson? Please sir?"

"Okay, one minute only."

"Thank you Sir. Okay.. I know all of you heard about that rumor about Dana and me right? Well.. I want to clarify it.. We're not together, we're not steady and we never been." Logan explained.

"That's right! We're just friends, and whoever overheard Nicole and I talk about me and Logan just misinterpreted it. Logan and I are just good friends. So no need to make it as a big fuss.." Dana continued.

"But why did you run away when you found out the word was spread? That's a little bit weird if you two don't have a relationship. And Logan ran after you, when he found out that you didn't eat! " A random girl asked.

"Well, Dana's been through a lot of things lately and you guys just added to her problem. And as her friend, it's my duty to stand up for her! That's all. I care of her only as a friend, and I was worried when she didn't eat. Any self-respecting friend would have done the same." Logan said.

"Okay..that clears it..let's continue with the lesson.. Mr. Reese, Ms. Cruz, please sit down." The teacher said to the two.

Logan and Dana sat down and Dana whispered to him, "Thanks Logan."

"Anytime!" he smiled. "_She thanked me again! It's a nice feeling, whenever she thanks me, or whenever I'm with her.." _he thought. _"I wish she would thank me more often than yell at me, but still..it is fun when we argue.." _

A/N: Well… that was nice..hahahaha..BYT..uh.. I put some parts of the story, to show the originality of the story but still with my originality too..you get that? 


	4. The Play

Here is another chapter in my fic.. "The Memories"..I would like to thank all those who reviewed and read..but to those who read it only..please just drop me even one review! Only one, I'm asking..okay..enough about the author's note..let's just see what happens next!

It's been days since the first day in PCA. A lot has improved lately, and Dana is already at home in the school. Zoey, Nicole and her are totally best friends, they don't argue..much.. Quinn even made Nicole a silent leaf blower, which can be also used as a silent hair dryer. Good news for Dana. Anyway, Dana and Nicole have noticed this thing about their friend, Chase. Chase obviously likes Zoey. And this day proves it. I wonder why Logan and Dana are in this mess?

The three girls go off to class. They find out that there'll be a play that Chase did. Zoey auditioned for the female lead role and her partner is Chase. All was smooth sailing for our Chase here until Logan comes to the picture. He auditions for the male lead role and well, the 'director' was amazed. He did better than Chase! Way better. And even though Chase wrote the script, the 'director' will still be the one who will get his way, so Logan's the male lead role.

"See you in rehearsals Zoey." He smiled innocently and left.

"Yeah.." she smiled and waved goodbye.

There were more rehearsals that happened and Zoey got more attached to Logan as the days passed by. Chase was definitely irritated by the fact Logan gets to kiss Zoey. He wanted himself to do that.

Logan was as sweet as a gentleman and Zoey learned to like him. She admitted even to her friends Dana and Nicole.

"So, you like him?" Nicole asked. All Dana can do was remain silent.

"I don't like him. I just like him when he acts. He acts so passionate, it's as if, it's not him." Zoey explained.

"Really? You should really see the look on your face whenever you two act together." Nicole said. Still no reaction whatsoever from Dana.

"Okay..okay.. maybe I do like him.." Zoey admitted.

"WOW!" Nicole said happy for her bestfriend.

Out of nowhere, Chase came to ask help from Zoey but Zoey said she's still practicing his lines. Chase just went back to the boys' dormitory and went to his room. There he talked to Logan.

"Logan, I thought you didn't want to act in my play!" he asked angry.

"Chase…Chase…Chase…when everybody sees me, I'll be famous!" Logan said explaining. What an ego he has.

"But…"

"I know you like Zoey, but tomorrow's 'Kiss Zoey Day' and I'll be the one to kiss her!" Logan said.

"What about Dana?" Chase asked.

"Don't worry, it's just a play.. and as I said, we aren't together!" Logan explained.

"Uh!" was all Chase can say to this egocentric guy. He left the room and thought of a plan to make Logan not to kiss Zoey. He then found Dustin, Zoey's brother who had a cold and asked to sneeze on and cough on Logan's pillow.

Logan was outside somewhere when Chase was doing his 'plan'. He then spotted Dana and called her. "Dana!"

Dana ignored him. Who wouldn't! She really did like him, but she's not going to tell that to him.

Logan just went to her. "Dana! Are you ignoring me? Come on Dana, we haven't even talked much, what have I done now?"

"Okay, you want to know why I'm ignoring you?"

"Of course! That is my question.. duh!"

"Well.. let me ask you! What's the main reason you joined Chase's play?"

"To act of course silly!"

"I don't believe you!" Dana said walking out.

"Dana! Come back here! Talk to me! We're friends right!" he yelled.

"You wish!" she said walking faster.

"What's up with her?"

Now, it's the night before the play. Chase did what he can but he was ill fated and well, Logan's pillow just fell from his part of the bed and fell on Chase's part. In the morning, Chase got the cough and cold and had to go to the nurse. The nurse trapped him there since he wasn't in good condition. He couldn't stop the play while in there so he escaped the nurse. He ran to the theater and was too late. It was the scene where Logan was about to kiss Zoey.

"Oh no! I'm late!" Chase said.

Good thing for Chase, before he came, Logan and Zoey argued. Logan said Zoey's 'making him look bad'.

"Can I.. kiss you?" Logan asked.

Zoey thought hard about it.. and well..he didn't want to kiss a jerk, so she did what she had to do. Good thing, because both Dana and Chase were watching.

"No!"

"What!" all were shocked of her answer. That wasn't in the script.

"You've been making out with that hula girl, right?"

"Yeah.. he was!" Nicole answered.

"Here's your dumb necklace, I'm out!" Zoey said leaving.

Chase and Dana became happy of what Zoey did and everybody can't stop but clap. It was a great ending, filled with a twist of course. Everybody did great, even Logan.

Subsequent to the play, everyone left. The cast was the only ones left. Chase had to go and talk to Zoey, and Dana had to talk to Logan.

**Chase and Zoey **

"Zoey!" Chase called out.

"Chase, hi! Did you see me act?" she asked.

"You were brilliant!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey, Zo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you kiss Logan?"

"Because he's a jerk, and he'll always will be. Besides, he's not the boy for me. Also, I don't want to make anyone disappointed." She said looking to Dana who was headed on to Logan.

"Oh.. I see.." Chase nodded his head.

Dana and Logan 

Dana went to Logan and comforted him. He wasn't in a good mood, she can tell. But she already pissed him off before, so she had to say sorry.

"Hey.." Dana said.

"Hey.."

There was a long pause, they didn't know what to say but…

"I'm sorry!" they said in unison. They blushed when they said the same thing

"No Dana, it's my fault! I.. the only reason I..I.. joined the play was to be famous in PCA." He explained.

"But you're already famous.. you said so yourself!" Dana joked.

"Well.. you're right!"

"I was just joking! Anyway, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I thought I lost you as a friend. We didn't talk much now and well, it's disturbing." She explained.

"Disturbing eh? Are you jealous of Zoey?" he smirked.

"No, I am not! Logan Reese, why would I be jealous of her?" she asked in a loud tone.

"I don't know.. maybe you like me.."

"In your dreams!" she said exiting. But Logan took her hand and said,

"I'm sorry, I was just joking. Can't you take a joke?"

"Oh, what about you, Mr. Lifeguard? Can't you take a joke?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay.. that was funny.."

"Yeah.."

"Hey, Dana?"

"Yeah?"

"Is sorry, all you were here for?"

"Well.. there is one more thing?"

"What is it? You're going to kiss me."

"You really are egocentric, you know that?"

"Okay, fine.. what is it?"

"I just thought you're sad because Zoey didn't kiss you. And that she embarrassed you. So I came here."

"Oh.. no.. I'm not sad, just plain shocked! A girl just turned me down!"

"Hey, what about me, I turned you down, a million times!"

"You're a different girl!"

"What? What do you mean by that" she said readying her fist.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever!"… "So, you weren't embarrassed?" she asked.

"No, I think I deserved it too. I got Chase's role. He should be the one to kiss Zoey."

"Yeah.. you're right for the first time."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh.. nothing..haha.. well I gotta go!"

"Bye!" he waves goodbye.

"Bye!" and she waves goodbye.


	5. Misunderstanding and More M&M

**Wow.. Well..this chap is somehow original..not much is from the show..well..only about the questionnaire thing..well..I still edited it.. I liked this chapter, and I think I'll liked the next..it's kinda a cliffie..well..just read it and hope you like this too! BYT..this chap kinda reflects me and someone..how I didn't notice him and well he avoided me..so sorry! Please..you know who you are! **

Dana and Logan separated and were on with school. Hard days, since there have been a lot of projects lately. They have seen each other and talked, but not the real talk, as they do before. Just plain too busy. They wanted to talk to each other, but how things are going is beginning to bring them farther apart. Who would have thought that the last proper conversation of these two was after the play?

Well.. in one busy day, Dana saw Logan. She had time then, and decided to talk to him. And well, he snobbed her. It's not as if he wanted to snob her, but he just did. Chase was calling him from the other side of the room, and it was about their project. They were grouped by gender always in class, so no use of interacting with each other. He didn't actually notice Dana, but he did see her. He forgot to greet her, he was to busy.

"_Who does that Reese think he is? Uh.. I thought we were friends! I guess I'm wrong.." _Dana said walking away.

In the hallways, Dana bumps into Michael, Logan's roommate and friend. Michael noticed Dana's bad mood and decided to ask her what's up. Even though she's known to be dangerous, they're also friends, and he has to comfort her. That's what any self-respecting friend will do, as Logan says.

"Dana? Are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay.. just get out of my way if you don't want to be harmed." she said getting his hand and walking away.

"What's up with that girl?" He said to himself, not noticing that Logan just came to him.

"Hey, what's up Michael?" Logan asked.

"Oh.. I just said hi to Dana, and well, she doesn't look happy."

"Oh… and why do you say that?"

"Nothing.."

Logan didn't really take Michael's story about Dana not being happy too serious. He didn't know she was angry with him. Eventually it was his time off. No busy work for him. Good timing, he sees Dana doing nothing. He decides to go to her and talk to her. He does miss those times he can have a little chat with her.

"Hey Dana! How's life?" Logan asked.

Dana was wearing her iPod, and was reading a book. She didn't notice Logan because she was too concentrated in her book reading. It was really interesting. (Anyone familiar with Artemis Fowl?)

"Hello Dana?" he said waving his hands.

This time, Dana did notice. But she remembered what he did to her and ignores him too.

"Dana! Are you deaf?" Logan asked, getting the earphones of Dana's iPod. Dana of course stopped the ignoring and argued with Logan. "Why did you do that for?"

"Why? Hello.. I'm here.. I'm waiting for you to say hi to me! " Logan said irritated.

"Oh.. Hi.. okay.. happy? Is that all? I have to go now. Over-obsessed greeting person." Dana said standing up whispering to herself the last part.

Logan held her arm, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked looking at her directly in the eye.

"Leaving." She said with a look the same as Logan.

"Well, is there something important you have to do? You seem free enough? Why don't we talk? Haven't you noticed we haven't talked for a while?" he asked as some people walk by and stare at them.

"Logan.. I just want some time alone.. and people are staring at us.. please I don't want another rumor." She said whispering the second part.. (but the people **_are_** staring….)

"That's a first!"

"Oh, what the heck do you care! Goodbye!" she said walking out.

Logan's alone, and people see it. She was just seen AGAIN, turned by another girl.. in public..

Now, Logan and Dana aren't at home with each other, as the saying will go. They don't greet each other anymore and well.. that's bad. Now, life's really bad for them. It's busy enough, but you don't have each other for it? What a drag.

In a few weeks not talking to each other, someone in PCA arranged of a dance in where they'll pair up each girl with a boy by the use of a questionnaire. They had to answer it to find a partner.

Answering with Logan (his room) 

"Hm… favorite place in PCA?" he asked himself. "Ah! The fountain.." he answers and remembers a flashback with Dana. "Hmm..favorite fruit..of course, the apple..it's red..and..it's an apple! " he types. "What's this? What word would best describe yourself? What kind of question is that? There are a lot of words that can describe me.. I know.. BEST" he typed in all caps, Bold, Italicized and Underlined. He answered more until the last question, "What's you're type of gal/guy to date in PCA?" he thought hard. There were a lot of girls in PCA, but she has only one type. But should he write that person's characteristics? Yes.. he has.. if he wants to make up with her. "My type of girl is the one that's tough, she can be both emotional and unemotional. She knows how to handle things, but still asks help from other people. She must be hot. She should be hot. And she is hot. I wish, I would get the girl I want, because she's one in a million here in PCA, and even though we fought, she's still my type." He types and enters. "There! If I don't get her as a partner, I don't know what!"

Answering with Dana (her room) 

"Oh boy.. I have to answer that questionnaire.. well I better start.." she said opening her laptop. "Okay.. first question.. what's your favorite place in PCA? Uhh.." she thought, if the fountain really is her favorite place? "Uh.. the fountain.. okay.." Next question, "What is your favorite fruit? Oh.. it's an apple of course, I love the color red, and apples because of the taste ." She paused, the next question made her think, "What word would best describe yourself? Uh.." she thought hard, but what she thought of is what Logan will answer.. _"He'll definitely write **best** there..but should I write it too? Well.. I don't have any word to describe me.. than 'danger' but.. I do want to be friends with him..okay.." _she thought and types, "Best.." Now.. she answered the other questions, but the last hit her the most. "What the? What's you're type of gal/guy to date in PCA?" she thought, _"'moment of truth Dana.. will you write something about him? Boy.. I really do want to be friends with him..okay..fine!". _"My type of guy is a person who's hard to handle. It gives me a challenge. I know I can handle it. But, inside, that person also has to be sweet inside. He has to be flirty and egocentric so that I can change him, as I said, I'm up for a challenge. True, that he's a bit annoying, but he's the only guy I want to be with for the dance. I wish I will get him as a partner, he is one in a million.." she typed. "Oh man.. crap..if someone else reads this, I'm toast.. urghs..well..that's it.. that's all I can do to bring our **friendship** back together."

The questionnaires were collected and in the day before posting the results of the partners, someone hacked in the computer and edited his. His was identical to Dana's. In fact, he was with his friend, who edited his too, who's matched to Zoey's. They're friends, but it's definitely not Chase and Logan.

Now, it's the day of truth. The day they see if the questionnaire they answered worked. Well, let's start with the star of the original show, Zoey.. she ended up with two guys, thanks to one who hacked into the computer last night. She got Chase and a guy named Hayden. Nicole was paired to a super perky guy, just like her and his name is Steph. Michael was paired with a girl (unlike when he was paired with a boy) and unfortunately for her, it was Quinn. (How the heck did that happen?) For our star of this fanfic, Dana was paired to the guy who also hacked the computer last night, Matthew (haha.. Logan's real name..right..Matthew Underwood..) and of course.. our one and only dear Logan.

"What? Why am I paired to two boys?" Dana and Zoey said in unison.

The administrators saw this and went to them, "Oh.. there's a tie. Well, I guess you two have two dates."

"_What? But I was thinking that me and Logan will get to have some time alone to fix things between us.. who the heck is this Matthew anyway? This is the first time I saw him!" _Dana thought.

"Why don't we just let the girls choose?" Chase asked.

"But!" the two new boys said.

"No, Chase's correct, we'll think about this, right Dana?" Zoey said.

Dana was still thinking but she snapped when Zoey literally snapped her fingers. "Oh? Uh.. yeah.. We'll think about it."

"Shoot, what if Dana's irritated at me? He'll pick that guy! I can't take this.. but I know he doesn't know him. I know she's not that kind of girl, she'll definitely pick me." Logan thought getting his ego back.

"Now, there!" Chase said.

"Well, see yah girls!" Hayden and Matthew said together saying to their undecided dates.

There were only four people left there and Zoey decided to leave Logan and Dana together. He pulled Chase, which made him blush and said, "Uh.. Chase, remember that thing we were suppose to do?"

"What thing? Oh! That thing! Yeah.. we better do it!"

When they're left alone, eerie silence until Logan broke it, "So.."

"You know?" Dana asked.

"What?"

"I'm just curious, why do you always say so when it suddenly becomes quiet?" she said a bit angry.

"I don't know.. anyway.. uh.. I just want to ask if you know Zoey and Chase set us up."

"Of course I know, I'm not as blind as Nicole. She's as blind as a bat!"

Logan can just laugh. "haha.. that's funny.. anyway.. uh..just checking.. so?"

"Stop saying so!" she was irritated.

"Okay fine. I just want to ask if we're already friends again!"

"I don't know.. I'll tell you in the party.. **if** I pick you.." she said smirking, emphasizing the if.. "Oh.. this will be good.. I want to see him suffer.. I usually suffer, not him.."

"Oh.. okay.. well.. I have to go.."

"Yeah.. me too.."

They left each other and went separate ways, thinking about the dance party..


	6. Love Potion

I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and gave me suggestions and comments.. yeah.. I tried to make the dance thing more than a chap..haha..thanks! anyway.. here's the next chap. Continue supporting DL. Yeah! SO that I'll update.. wahah..

Now.. it's Dana's time alone to think. Who should she pick? Should she pick this new guy in his life who obviously likes her, Matthew? Or should she follow her heart and pick the obnoxious, egocentric, vain and flirty Logan Reese? She thinks. She puts the reasons to go with Matthew or Logan on a paper. It's tied. Why the heck is it tied? Both had four reasons. Suddenly, a thought came to her, and that made her decision clear an added reason on who to choose. She puts the reason on the paper and finally decided, "Yes.. that's fair enough!"

For Logan, he couldn't calm himself. Walk around the room he goes. Michael's definitely dizzy of seeing him and Chase walk around and around.

"What if she doesn't pick me?" Logan and Chase said together asking each other and Michael.

"Ah! I can't take this!" the two said again.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a knock.. "Hello? Is this Michael, Chase and Logan's room?" a girl asked.

"Oh.. that's definitely for me!" Logan said and opening the door. "Yes, it is.. and I'm.." he stopped when he saw that it was..

Quinn…

"Oh.. hi Quinn.. it's only you.." Logan said being sad again.

"Anyway.. Nicole asked me to come here with my latest invention!" Quinn said.

"And what's that, another banapple thing?" Michael asked.

"No.. it's a love potion! I don't know why, but Nicole said Chase and Logan might need it so I brought two potions." She pulled out something from her weird "contraptional" bag.

"Okay.. but it's color violet.. is it edible? No side effects?" the two asked.

"Well.. I tried it on a bird.. and it worked perfectly. It must work in humans.. come on.. I want to prove that it can too! So what do you say?"

"Absolutely not!" Logan said not trusting Quinn. He never trusted her, never.

"Wait, Logan.. are you sure that the bird was in love?" Chase asked. Logan was just shock that he was that desperate about Zoey.

"Yeah.."

"But how did you know the bird was in love?" Logan asked her.

"Of course, I compared it to human love.. it's exactly the same!"

"How, did you compare it?"

"I compared the birds to Chase every time he sees Zoey!"

"Okay.. then we'll take it!" Chase said.

"Nice doing business with you two. Contact me okay? On the dance maybe, surely you're going to use it there." Quinn explained intelligently, giving both of them a potion and leaving fast, before you can even say Pacific Coast Academy.

"Uh.. what now?" Logan asked Chase who I need not remind you guys accepted Quinn's offer.

"Well.. if Zoey or Dana doesn't choose us, we have an alternative right? Or better yet.. to be sure, let's make them drink this before the dance." Chase suggested.

"No thanks.. I'll just use it if it's truly desperate times. Besides, how do you know you have to drink it?" Logan said puzzled.

"It says so her in the bottle.. Drink it.." he points on the small script written.

"Oh..okay.. well.. Whatever.. besides, I don't need it.. Dana will surely pick me.. any girl will."

"Yeah.. and that's why you were so scared if Dana will pick you are not. Face it, you'll use the potion if she doesn't pick you!"

"Whatever.. Maybe..you're the one who'll use it on Zoey if she doesn't pick you!" he argued.

"Whatever Logan.."

Everybody prepares for the dance. The girls wear their gowns and the boys, their tuxedos. Nicole wore a white dress with little ruffles in the end and a rose at the side to match with his man, Steph who wore a plain black tuxedo with a red rose. Michael wore a gray tux while Quinn wore the weirdest dress ever, it had lights, decorations and swirly things. (What a weird pairing, but I like a good laugh.. so that's why I paired them.) Zoey in the other hand wore a pink gown that made her very sexy. It followed the shape of her body. It also had glitters on her that made her very sparkly for the night. Chase wore a blue tuxedo that was very simple except for the color. Dana wore a red dress, it was asymmetrical at the top and the bottom was with layers of cloth. She had a rose on her like Nicole but it was on her hair. Her heels were red also, but in a different shade. Yap, that's 'Danger' for you. While his undecided partner Logan wore a red tux. They didn't talk about wearing the same thing, but they did. Coincidence? I think not. It's called Faith. Anyway.. for the hacker boys, they wore identical tuxedos, both in the color white and both with a black necktie. Now, everybody is prepared for the dance.

All of them meet each other, Nicole and Steph, Quinn and Michael, Zoey, Hayden and Chase, Dana, Logan and Matthew. Now, it's the moment of truth.

"Hey Dana!" Matthew said going near him but was stopped when one Logan came in between them and said, "Hi Dana? What's up? Are you going to agree on my offer? Wanna make out?" with confidence since his too sure that Dana will choose her. (but still has _some _doubt because she's mean to Dana at times.)

"I can't believe you.. you're not even sure I'm going to pick you, and your still yourself. You don't care about me don't yah? SO why should I pick you?" Dana said playing with him.

"Uh.. because, I'm your friend, and you know me better than him!" he answered.

"Okay? What about you Matthew, why do you think you should be my date?"

"Because.. I really do like you Dana.." he said holding her hand making Logan rage in anger and slap his hand, hurting Dana's too in the process.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that for?" Matthew asked shocked and mad at Logan.

"Stop holding her man! She doesn't even know you!" Logan started the fight.

"Well yeah? What about you? I see what you do to her.. you only make her suffer! I won't let you do that again to her!" he threatened.

"Bring it on!"

Before any of them could lay a hand on each other, someone pulled them, it was Dana. "Stop it! I don't want any of you to get hurt! Besides, I'm the one who's going to pick and I hope you'll respect my decision."

"Fine." They agreed, or else Dana 'Danger' Cruz would do something bad to them.

"Matthew.."

"Yes! She picked me!" he said jumping up and down. Logan was surprised and depressed in her decision; he was more deserving and good looking, in his view.

"I'm sorry.. I want Logan to join me in the dance." She continued.

"What?" Everybody said. Apparently, Nicole, Steph, Zoey, Chase, Hayden, Quinn and Michael were just behind the three.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dana and Logan said together."

"Oh, nothing.. nothing..just passing by..' they said leaving them.

"Anyway.. Dana! Why pick this insensitive jerk?" Matthew asked. "We're perfect for each other, even the questionnaire says so!" he continued.

"And me and Logan are perfect for each other too." She said blushing in crimson. Logan couldn't stop and look at her and stare. "I just meant by that..uh.." she stammered, she saw Logan looking at him. "I meant that it's only in that **_stupid_** questionnaire! Not as if it's true!" she screamed emphasizing the word stupid.

"You chose wrong Dana.. I promise you Logan, you're going to pay.. this isn't over!" Matthew emoted pointing an insult at Logan Reese, then leaving him with Dana.

Logan didn't care about what Matthew told him. He heard Dana said they were perfect for each other. But, she said it was only because of the stupid questionnaire.

"Uh.. Dana… about what you said.." he started to smirk.

Dana blushed; it just came out of her. She can't tell him how she feels yet. No, she can't! "What? That was just to make you happy. I was getting guilty in faking that I chose him than you. You should have seen your face!" she said insulting him.

"Whatever Cruz.. I just fooled you.. so you would have pity on me!"

"Yeah right.. whatever Reese!"

They looked at each other and laughed. "So?" Logan asked.

"Stop saying So! You know you drive me crazy when you do!"

Logan had an opening to flirt with her more. "Crazy huh? Why don't we just make out so it'll be a crazy night."

"Never.. Even if you're the last animal in the world!" she screamed.

With Zoey and Chase.. and Hayden 

"So, Zoey, who do you pick, me or Hayden?" Chase asked.

"I'm sorry to the one I'm not going to pick..but.. I think..it's better if I go with Hayden.." Zoey said.

"Yes!" Hayden celebrated.

"But Zoey?" Chase argued.

"No Chase.. We've known each other since the first day and well this activity aims to know other people. I already know everything about you! I'm sorry." Zoey explained.

Chase couldn't take it. He has to use Quinn's potion. He puts it on Zoey's drink and Zoey drinks it. Zoey faints. That was the same thing that happened to Michael since he didn't like Quinn to be his partner. Quinn became disappointed and gave him the potion. But when Michael woke up, the first girl she saw was Nicole. He had to fall in love with her. For Zoey.. the first guy he saw when she woke up was.. Logan. She had to fall in love with him.

Michael and Nicole and Steph 

"Nicole.." Michael said as he looked at the girl. "You look very pretty this night."

"Oh no! It worked on Michael but for another person! I have to think for an antidote." Quinn said walking out.

"Uh.. thanks Michael?" Nicole said shocked. Steph was just plain jealous. He loves Nicole since the first time he laid his eyes on her. And true, Steph and Nicole were perfect each other. They're different (unlike the series) from each other, which makes them really interesting together.

"Nicole? Will you please be my date?" Michael asked.

"Michael.. I'm sorry.. I have a date already! Why don't you go and find Quinn?" Nicole denied. She has already fallen for Steph but she doesn't want to disappoint Michael.

"So, it's that way now.. well.. don't worry.. I'll get you back Nicole.. I swear Steph.. I'll get her back!" he said.

"Dude… she was never yours!" Steph said.

"Whatever!" Michael said walking out.

_Zoey, Logan, Dana and Chase_

"Logan, you look totally hot!" Zoey said.

"Oh no!" Chase said worried. "Not Logan! Of all people!"

"Uh.. thanks.. but Zoey.."

"Kiss me Logan!" Zoey said hugging Logan. She wasn't herself. It was the potion's doing. Chase put too many on her drink unlike what happened to Michael which was only a few potion, making Zoey crave for Logan.

"Zoey!" Dana said.

Chase got Zoey up and said, "Snap out of it Zoey.. remember you hate Logan!"

"That was before! Things change Chase!"

"But.." Chase tried to argue but Logan said something,

"Zoey.. I'm sorry.. You're not my type. Besides, you're just under the potion's doing!"

"What potion?" Dana asked.

"Uh..Chase? Care to tell her, so that she doesn't get mad at me?" Logan asked as a favor to his so called friend.

"Okay.. fine.. It's like this, Quinn gave us love potions to use for the dance. Since, Zoey didn't pick me.. I..put it on her drink." Chase explained.

Hayden heard and beat up Chase, "Why you!"

"Logan, stop them!" Dana said.

"Stop!" Logan said. No use. They didn't care about him, he wasn't much of a threat so it was Dana's turn to stop them.

"Stop!" she squealed.

They stopped for her. She's known to be "Danger" anyway.

"You'll pay Chase Matthews! If Zoey doesn't go back to normal and will remain lovesick to that egocentric guy!" Hayden was cut off by Logan.

"Why does everybody call me egocentric?" Logan argued.

Dana was about to answer that obvious question until Quinn came back.

"I know how to undo the Love Potion!"

"How?" they all asked.

"Let me demonstrate. I just extracted some parts of the Love Potion.." she walked to Logan and the others and well.. she tripped and a lot of the liquid potion fell on Dana.

Dana fainted.

"uh-oh..uh.. I just better give the antidotes..to them.." she said. She gave first to Michael, then to Zoey.. but when she was about to give the antidote to Dana, the ingredients were already incomplete. She couldn't make the antidote of the potion! The ingredients were hard to find. Luckily, the potion will wear off after 3 hours.

"Dana!" Logan screamed at her knowing the bad news.

Dana woke up and saw Logan first.. and her reaction..

_**A/N: Cliffie! R&R..so I can update.. wahaha..**_


	7. The Real Dance

Here's the next chap and Dana's reaction! I know you guys have been waiting for it..waha.. I'm sorry for the cliffie, but I like doing cliffies! So sorry, that's just who I am! And thanks for the comments and suggestions.. I'm trying to do what you guys say, so just be easy..hehe.. I'm just a person..anyway, off with the story!

Dana woke up and saw Logan first.. and her reaction..

"Logan! What the heck happened? Help me up!" She said. Logan extended a hand.

"Dana, don't you feel anything weird?" they all asked.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? NO, I don't feel anything weird.. except of the you guys looking at me funnily..is something the matter with me?"

"So the potion didn't work on her, I wonder why.." Chase said.

"I think I know.." Quinn said.. "Maybe the Love Potion didn't work because she already loves Logan."

Logan and Dana both blushed. "That's so not true!" They said.

"Well.. I'm not really sure. But whatever happens, the potion will wear off after 3 hours from now. Just synchronize your watches to mine"

"Okay?" they said synchronizing their watches.

"Anyway, I can't do anything about it.. SO.. let's just get on with the dance! Michael let's dance!" she said pulling him.

"But!" Michael couldn't argue, Quinn already pulled her and danced with him.. Quinn really didn't like Michael, but she did like dancing and since he's her partner, she chose him to dance with her. (he hasn't met Mark here)

Everybody got into dancing, Nicole with Steph, Quinn with Michael and Zoey with Hayden. After spending some time with her date, Zoey found out that Hayden hacked on the computer's system so that she can be his partner.

"I can't believe you! Goodbye!" She said pissed off of course, so she went to Chase and said sorry.

"I'm sorry.. I was a jerk.. that Hayden guy just hacked the computer of where the questionnaire is and edited his answers to mine.. so.. Can you be my dance partner for tonight?"

"Okay! I mean..it's okay.." Chase said.

They danced only as friends, Zoey still didn't have feelings for Chase and she was oblivious to his love. Poor Chase.

As for Dana and Logan, they just stood there in the middle of the dance floor. "So? Are we going to dance, it is a dance.. and you are my partner!" Dana said.

Logan was just shocked, Dana asked him to dance with her.. in a way.. "Okay.." he said holding her hand, leading her in the middle of the dance floor. She didn't slap him or kick him in the ass which made him more shocked. He just slowly said, "Let's start."

Dana's heart starts to beat so fast. She's finally going to dance with Logan.. who is her date! She finally gets a chance again to have a bonding time with him.

Logan carefully put his hand on Dana's ever so slender waist while Dana carefully wraps her hands on Logan's shoulder. It was a slow dance, and the song was very beautiful. It was filled with great expression. Perfect for this moment.

"I can't believe I'm dancing with you.." Logan said sarcastically to make things lighten up. They were both blushing too much that none of them can speak.

"Me too.. this is so lame.. you're so lame!" Dana said.

Logan looked at her. Of course he was insulted. When Dana noticed this, she said, "I'm kidding… really.. you're so **easy** to handle."

"Whatever Cruz.. and you really are so **hard** to handle.. We never even made out! I've made out with a lot of girls, but not you! I never got to feel your lips!" he smirked.

"No thanks.." she said blushing.

"_Nice job Logan.. now she'll never kiss you!"_

They just danced and danced. It's been an hour already. "I'm tired, why don't we go and sit down?" Dana asked Logan.

"Fine with me."

They looked for a place to sit, and there were no more available seats. "Uh.. tell you what, let's just sit by the fountain? That's my favorite place..is it also yours?" Logan asked.

"Yeah.. it is..so we did answer the same on that questionnaire!"

They walked to the fountain and sat there. It was another beautiful night, with the beautiful stars. They just were silent and played with the water in the fountain. They couldn't think of anything to talk about. Luckily,

"So, Logan? Ever thought of how you can reach the stars?" Dana asked looking up.

"No.. why did you ask that?"

"no reason.. just no reason at all.." she said. _"Shoot, were did that come from? Calm down Dana.. he's just Logan.." _she thought.

After that conversation, they were silent again until..

"Uh.. so Dana, are we friends already?"

"Silly, we always are."

"Okay.. but tell me, why you were you know..mad at me."

"You were the first to ignore me!"

"When did I ignore you? Even if I did, it must be an accident! Come on Danger! I could never ignore you.."

"What about when you were going to Chase and I said hi.."

"Oh.. you were there! I'm so sorry.. is that the only reason you hated me? You're so low.."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh.. nothing.."

Now, the dance is over, but they don't know that. The potion will be wearing off any moment. Only a few more minutes. But they forget about it. Dana's still under the potion's effect and she really did crave for Logan more. When she saw how long the potion is going to last she suggested to Logan, "Hey.. can we dance here in the fountain?"

"Okay?" he said shocked again but not making Dana notice his feeling.

They held each other and danced.

"I like dancing, do you know that Logan?" Dana asked looking at him. "Do you?"

Logan can just blush; Dana's face is so near! It's the nearest it got near his! "Uh.. yeah.. I do.."

"Good thing I'm dancing with you, I'll never want to dance with someone else. I never wanted anyone to be my date except for you."

Logan blushed more. _"Is this the potion's effect?" _After a while.. he spoke"Uh..me too.." and embraced her tightly. _"I don't want this moment to end.. I don't want her to leave. I don't want the potion to lose it's effect! This is the only time I can get to hold her like this.."_

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me one favor?"

"What's that? I'll do anything for you.."

"Will you make out with me?"

Logan was shocked on her favor. Yeah he was shocked about a couple of times because of the potion, but was more shocked now! But it was the potion's effect, so he couldn't be egocentric all about it. Even though it was the potion's doing, he really wanted to kiss her.

"Okay.. I've waited so long for this moment.."

"So did I.."

The two of them moved closer to each other. Dana and Logan kissed each other. And the spark of excitement was present. They both enjoyed it and kissed a long and passionate one. It was the perfect moment, so romantic. They tried to continue it, without breathing. After a while, the potion wore off. And Dana realized that he's kissing Logan. She knew that it was the potion's effect, but she didn't care. She needed an excuse to kiss him. She really wanted to kiss him, as he wanted to kiss her. When they were out of breath, they stopped kissing.

"You're a pretty wild kisser Dana!"

Dana was speechless, what was she to say? She was still confused on why Logan accepted her request. Is it because he wanted another girl to add on his "Already Made Out" list? Or was it more than that? Dana couldn't speak. She couldn't tell him that she's out of the potion's effect. She just says, "Bye Logan.. it's getting late, I have to go.."

"Uh.. I'll walk you to your dorm!"

"No.. please! It's okay.. besides they might make of another rumor.. I have to go, Zoey and Nicole must be looking for me.. bye!" she said running a way.

Logan couldn't follow her. He respected her decision and just wondered. After a while, he looked at his watch. He notices the 3 hours are finished. It's been 10 minutes after those 3 hours.. Which means, Dana kissed him on her own free will.. and didn't resist him.. He smiles.. and also sees Dana dropped a piece of paper on the floor. It was written there, "Reasons on Who to Take for the Dance".. he opens this carefully.. and sees..

**_A/N: I like this chap! Cliffie again! R&R.. so that I'll update.. this is far from over!_**


	8. Injured

Not to worry! Here's the next part..sorry again for the cliffie, it's a habit I usually like to do..anyway..here's the continuation! Thanks for the reviews! Hahahahaa.. 

"Reasons on Who to Take to the Dance"

Matthew

-it looks like he likes me

-he wouldn't fool me

-he's good looking

-he seems nice

Logan

-he's my friend and I know him more

-he knows me a lot since he's the first person I met here in PCA

-he cares for me even though he's egocentric

-as I said he's a challenge, and I like challenges

-I like no.. love him..

Logan was shocked on the last reason.. Dana did have feelings for him. He was just blind not to see it. "I can't believe this.. Dana "Danger" Cruz loves me! And I made out with her!" Logan said to himself.

He didn't know someone from behind was listening to him. Apparently, that person saw him and Dana kiss. It was Matthew, the reject.

"You?" Logan said as Matthew is visible already.

"Yes me.. I can't believe it.. why in hell did she pick you than me! I'm smarter, more good looking, nicer, wouldn't fool her and I like her!" he said going nearer to Logan.

Logan knew where this was going. "I'm sorry.. I was shocked too.."

"Sorry's not enough pall!" Matthew said beating him up. "I told you, you'd pay!"

After some serious beating, Matthew left Logan. Logan couldn't walk to his dorm.. he couldn't.. he fainted in the night, defenseless, cold and well..beaten..

Girls' Dormitory 

Dana went back to the dorm and as she predicted, Nicole and Zoey were waiting for her.

"So, how was it Dana?" Nicole asked.

"How was what?" Dana asked.

"No need to hide it from us.. We know.." Nicole explained.

"Know what?" Dana asked clueless.

"About your 'Mutual Understanding' with Logan..silly.." Nicole said.

"What? Mutual Understanding! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Calm down Dana.. it's pretty obvious.." Zoey explained.

"No, I do not like that guy! He's too full of himself!"

"Yeah he is.. but he is your type of guy.. don't deny it Dana!" Nicole said

"I'm not denying anything because it isn't true!" Dana said blushing.

"Nicole.. no.. let her tell us when she's ready.. remember Dana, we're your friends.. we won't blab.. we promise.." Zoey said.

"I know.." she said. "So? How were your dates?" Dana asked changing the subject.

Well they talked about the dance until dawn. For Nicole she told her roommates that he's totally in love with Steph, even since the first time she saw him. They had fun together, Steph was really sweet, giving Nicole punches (the drink), roses, chocolates, dancing with her and his sweet words. But weirdly, she noticed Michael kept interrupting them, the love potion lost its effect already but he's even worse than ever, according to her. It's as if he really wanted to ruin Steph and Nicole's date. For Zoey, she told them about how Hayden hacked the school's computer to make him her partner. He also told them that he danced with Chase. That was pleasing to hear since Chase is really shy in telling or even expressing his feelings to Zoey.

"So, Dana? What about your date with Logan? What happened?" Nicole asked.

"It isn't a date.. he's just my partner.."

"Okay..whatever.. but still.. we told you about our dates, what about you?" Zoey said.

Dana has to think of something fast. She's not ready to tell them that she and Logan just made out. "Uh.. it's 12 already.. let's sleep." She said going to her bed and pulling the covers.

"You're so unfair Dana!" Nicole and Zoey said.

In the morning 

It's morning already. Chase and Michael found Logan in the evening when they noticed he was so late in coming in their dorm. The saw him at the fountain all beaten up. They brought them to their room and cured him. After some treatment and a few hours, he woke up. "What happened?" Logan asked.

"Uh.. you don't know?" Chase asked.

"Oh..I remember… that Hayden guy! He.. beat me up.."

"You mean the one who was tied to you for Dana? Harsh.." Michael said.

"Dana! Oh man.. I have to go talk to her!" Logan said getting up. It was painful. "Ow!"

"Logan.. you have a lot of injuries.. you have to stay here for the day. We'll explain to everybody that you're injured.." Chase said.

"Uh.. but.." he resisted.

"Listen Logan.. you stay put.. you don't know how much trouble we were in because of you. We had to carry you and cure you and if anybody saw us doing that, they would think we were gay! So you stay put their.. Dana can wait." Michael said.

"Yeah Logan.. anyway..what happened between you and Dana? You really do want to see her." Chase said smirking.

"uh.." Logan blushed. He never blushed in telling anyone that he made out with a girl. He never even blushed for any girl for any reason. Only to Dana.. because she's not just a girl, she's a special kind of girl for Logan.. a girl that he loves back. "Uh.. I.."

"You what?" they asked.

"I made out with her." he flushed in crimson.

"Seriously!" Michael said laughing.

Logan nodded his head.

"You're serious?" They asked. "That's so impossible! NO way!"

"Yes way!"

"So.. you got to steal 'Danger' Cruz's heart! You really are something!" Michael said.

"Yeah.. I know." (he's injured and he's still like that!)

"So.. how did her lips feel like.." Chase asked since Logan's obviously faster than him towards girls. She and Zoey only danced, and as friends! This made him jealous because he couldn't tell or even show Zoey how much he cares about her.

"Like no other that I felt.. her lips were so perfect. It fit perfectly to mine, as if it belongs there. It was so soft and comfortable. It wasn't too dry or too wet. It was unexplainable. I was totally mesmerized by that moment. I didn't want that moment to end. It was like heaven. I could die already since that happened. My life is complete!" He explained.

"Sounds like you love her.." Chase said smirking.

"What? I do not!"

"Well.. did you even hear yourself.. you said her lips was like heaven and that your life was complete already because of one kiss! Hello! Earth to Logan! You never ever told us any description about that for the other girls you've kissed!" Michael said.

"Well.. I really did enjoy it, she's a great kisser."

"Wow..sounds like you have a girlfriend already." Michael said.

"Whatever Michael.. Hey.. don't tell anyone about this.. there might be another rumor. I don't want what happened to Dana and me to happen again. Beside, I think she kissed me back because of the potion.. but.. the weird thing is.. when we kissed, it was after the 3 hours of the potion's effect."

"Logan!" Chase said. "DO you know what that means?"

"Aha.." he said.

"Oh man.. so you're like.. Mutual!" Michael said.

"I guess so.."

"Hey, you just admitted you like her!" Chase said..then noticed the time, "Uh.. Michael.. look at the time, we have to get to class! We're going to be late!" Chase said.

"Uh..okay.. bye Logan! Get well soon! Don't worry about your girlfriend Dana!" They said exiting the room.

"She's not my girlfriend! We just made out!"

"Whatever dude!" they said going back to the room and leaving again.

"UH!"

In the Classroom 

Dana was waiting for Logan to go in those doors. Everyone's in class already, except for him and his roommates. When Michael and Chase went in without Logan, that made her worry. She wanted to ask where he is but was too shy. Zoey did it for her since she knows why she's been staring at the door since they got in the room.

"Chase! Where's Logan?" ZOey asked.

"He's at our room.. he got injured last night."

Dana heard this and tried to contain herself. She couldn't wait for the class to end and check out Logan in his room.

In lunchtime, Dana goes to the boys' dormitory, with the help of directions from Chase and Michael. There, he knocked on the door and called out his name. "Logan?"

Logan was sleeping then but awoke when he heard Dana's voice. "Who is it? The door's open!" he said.

Dana opened it and Logan was shocked again. He knew it was lunchtime, since it's obvious by the time and he already ate. But, he didn't expect Dana to come for him. "Uh. Hi Dana.. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check you out. So, how were you injured last night? Obviously, I don't know. I also came here to give you some food." She said putting at tray at the table beside his bed.

"Well.." Logan said showing her the paper that belongs to her. "I'm sorry I read it.. and well.. Matthew saw it too. He also saw us make out. He really does like you. And he's the one who did this to me."

Dana blushed. Logan knows how she feels toward him already. She's speechless; she doesn't know how to react.

"Dana.. it's okay.. about the paper.." Logan said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dana said angrily.

Logan didn't want to make her more upset so he just kissed her fast.

Dana was the one shocked this time. After the kiss he asked, "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that for?"

"Uh.. nothing.. I just want to make you happy.." he smiled.. it wasn't a smirk.. it's a smile.. (know the difference..)

Dana noticed the time and had to go. "Thanks Logan.. but I have to go.. you get well.. I'll be back after classes. See yah!" she said exiting.

"Yeah.. see yah.."

Dana closed the door and stopped at the hallways while at the same time she spoke, "Why did he kiss me", Logan said inside, "Why did I kiss her?"

Now, classes seem to be more boring. There's no Logan beside Dana. No one she can talk to since Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael are sitting way over the other side of the world, and her other seatmate was Quinn. She just remained silent the whole day, waiting for the bell to ring so she could come back to Logan.

Ring! 

At last, she's free, she can go to Logan. She goes there as fast as she can and sees Logan walking at the corridors.

"Logan! Why are you here? You should be in your bed!"

"Dana.. I just had to.." Logan said fainting.

"LOGAN!" Dana screamed sitting down to see if he was alright. She rested his head on her lap and looked at him..

Then…

_**A/N: waoh! Well..how was it? R&R! Cliffie again.. sorry.. I really like making cliffies..haha…it gives the readers an urge to read the next chapter, don't you guys agree?**_


	9. Basketball Deals

Thanks to the reviewers, and I'm really happy you like it. I'll try my best to post in whenever I can, even though something happened at school affecting the whole class.. we may all have conduct prob.. what a drag..anyway.. here's the next chap.. even though I'm in a bad mood, I still post this because I can make you guys happy! Thanks to Hopeless Romantic 26 and Callmemaddy, they've inspired me a lot with my stories!

Then.. Dana looked at Logan closely. He's unconscious. She checks if he's breathing fine and has a pulse. Yeah, he does. No one's around the corridors for now and she can't stop herself. It was a perfect moment to kiss him. He looked so calm, not having a care in the world. Dana was soo tempted, and she couldn't stop herself from kissing him at the lips again. She gently lowered her head and went for his lips. She slowly kissed him since she didn't want him to wake up and see what she's doing. It was their third kiss.

Unfortunately for her, while she was enjoying her kiss to Logan, Chase and Michael came. "What happened Dana? Why are you and Logan sitting in the corridors? If you have to do those things, and don't want anyone to see you, do that inside our room or in any secluded area.." Chase said.

Dana stood up and Logan hit the floor. "Uh.. Sorry!" she said picking Logan up.

"We'll help you." they said going in the room and putting Logan on his bed.

"So.. why were you two out there?" Michael asked Dana.

"Uh.. I was about to visit him and I saw him outside. After a while, he fainted." She explained.

"Okay? But tell us, honestly, why you were kissing him." Michael asked her.

"Uh…" Dana flushed. She has to threaten them, that's the only way out of this, "If you tell a living soul I did that, I swear, you'll be dead.."

"Okay? We promise!" they said.

Logan woke up already, "What happened? I'm so dizzy.."

"Man, you're awake!" Chase said.

"Yeah? Tell me, what happened."

"That's supposed to be our question! Why the heck did you get out of bed and walked out the room? Hello, you're injured! You're not well yet!" Dana sermoned.

"Sorry.. _mom.._ Matthew just went in the room and told me he was going to talk to me. I wanted to clear things out with him, so I came with him. When I went out of the room, he was gone. I tried looking for him, but I guess I fainted." Logan explained.

"Don't you dare do that again!" Dana said.

"What's it to you anyway? You're not my mother!" he insulted.

"UH.. fine.. goodbye Chase, Michael and Mr. Egomaniac!" she said as she exited the room totally pissed.

"What did I do?" Logan said.

"Logan, it's obvious she has feelings for you and you have feelings for her. Don't you know how to act towards girls? You just totally pissed her off!" Michael said.

"Whatever! I don't need another mother, who's not a woman.." Logan said putting his pillow above his head trying to sleep. _"Uh.. I blew it.. big time.."_

For four more days, Logan was absent in his classes. But this time, not once did Dana visit him. The days were really boring, Chase and Michael were out because of classes, and he's left alone in his room, just using the computer for some weird ego things. At least, after 5 days in bed, he was back to his normal physique and ready to go to basketball practice (it's a Saturday).

"Look who's here! It's Logan." A random boy said

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much.. we thought you weren't going to come, we haven't seen you all week!"

"Well, I got caught up because of some things."

"Oh.. right.."

"Hey Dana!" Logan called up seeing her.

Dana ignored him. They were back to square one, the lovehate mode. Logan approached her and asked, "Hey, are you mad. I'm sorry about calling you my mother. But I can handle myself.. I hope you understand."

Out of nowhere, Hayden, Matthew's friend came. He was in the basketball team and noticed Dana and Logan talking. Being Matthew's friend, he had to make a way to separate them from each other. "Logan.. looks like you and your **girlfriend** are having problems."

"He's not my boyfriend! He's not even my friend anymore!" she said running and shooting a ball, far away from Hayden and Logan.

"Dana! I'm sorry!" Logan said. "What do you think you're doing, we're not together so just deal with it. Or are you also like your friend Matthew? Can't you two take rejection easily?" Logan said pointing at Hayden.

"I guess not.." Hayden answered and walked with a ball to Dana.

"Dana.."

"Don't talk to me.."

"But Dana.. Matthew wants to talk to you, after practice. He wants to ask you something very important."

"Okay fine.. just get away from me.. I also have to talk to him too."

Logan was definitely irritated at Matthew and Hayden. He decided to talk to Dana too. "Dana, can we talk after practice?"

"Sorry, I have to talk to Matthew after practice." She said not looking at him in the eye.

"Dana 'Danger' Cruz, will you please look at me? Okay fine.. after you talk to Matthew, come here at the court and we'll have a chat."

"Fine.. whatever _Reese_..and stop calling me by my whole name! I hate it when you do!" she said looking at him.

"Okay team, let's begin training!" coach said.

They trained hard but Logan couldn't seem to play with Dana. Hayden always blocks her from him. At least she agreed to talk to him later.

Now, the practice was over. Dana's going to talk to Matthew. It wasn't hard to look for him. He was already there near the basketball court, waiting for her. When Logan saw this, he remained at the court, tried not to interfere unless things get too out of hand. Plus, he didn't want to piss Dana off again.

"So? What do you want to talk about?" Dana asked.

"Uh.. Dana.. about that thing with Logan.."

"Yeah.. I want to talk about it.. Why do you have to beat him up! You could have just argued with him with words, not physically! Honestly.. you made me look at you lower! Just stay away from me and from him.." she said leaving.

Matthew grasped her hand because he had to tell her, "I love you Dana.. please..don't leave me.."

"Sorry, I don't love you back.." she said putting his hand down and walking away.

"Why? All the girls are all over me.. but I don't like any of them! I love you Dana! Is it because of Logan? Please.. he's an egomaniac, flirt, jerk and user! He wouldn't love you! And.. he's" he was cut off when Dana came back.

"He's too full of himself? I know.. but you have no authority to talk about him that way. You don't even know him. I can but not you. Besides, he has also good qualities, he's sweet, caring, funny and really nice! I'm sorry.. please.. if you don't want me to beat you up, stay clear of me and my friends! That goes with your friend Hayden too." She said really exiting, going to Logan.

Logan was practicing hoops at the court. He didn't notice Dana was there already when she called out his name.

"Oh, it's you. Let's begin.."

"Begin what?"

"Well.. since you don't want to accept my apology, I want to have a game with you, one on one. If I win, you have to forgive me, make out with me and tell everybody in the campus that we're together."

"No way! What if I win?"

"If you win.. I'll do whatever you want, won't insult you much, but if I do since it's a hard to break habit, you can torture me whenever you like and we get to hide everything from everybody."

"You're on!"

"Game!"

Logan and Dana play basketball together. It's a close match. Some shoots here and there. It's been an hour already and no one has scored. They're both good.

"Hey Cruz, it's getting late, tell you what, the first to make a basket wins!"

"Okay.. you're going down!"

Logan has the ball and Dana blocks him, he accidentally hurts Dana. _Foul_

"I'm sorry!" he said pulling him up.

"I'm okay.."

This time, Dana had the ball, she's about to shoot, but she tripped when Logan ran to her and blocked her. She lost her balance and fell on Logan. They were in a very very very awkward position. They both blushed madly. None of them wanted to move and just wanted to have another make-out session. But the game's still on and there are a lot at stake. Dana stands up and brushes off the dirt on her, "I'm sorry.. let's continue."

Dana and Logan play for thirty more minutes and still no progress. Both of them are tired. But, it's Logan's ball already, he's about to shoot, but Dana steals it from her. She shoots it at her right , but fakes it. Logan couldn't block her. She shoots it again but on her right. She shoots..she scores!

"I guess, I win Logan!" she said.

"Fine.."

"A deal is a deal.."

"Okay..what are your orders? Also, I promise I won't tell anybody what happened between us."

"Hm..my first order is you have to be my boyfriend."

"What! That's not much of an order.. I would **_love_** to! But just curious, why? I know we made out and everything but is that the reason?"

"Partially that's the reason, but.. I need a date for my sister's debut. The school allowed me to be excused and they will excuse you too. My sister is expecting me to have a date. She's totally irritating and we made a bet before I came here to PCA She said in her debut, I have to bring my boyfriend as my date. Since you're the only guy who got to kiss me, you're perfect for the role. If I don't bring you, I have to be her slave. I don't want that! Besides, I know you want me." Dana explained somehow blushing and copying Logan (especially the last part of the 'because I know you want me')

Logan blushed as well but not much. He wasn't sure if Dana just wanted to use her or if she really does love her. Well, yeah he knows she loves her because of the paper but he really didn't know if what's written there is serious. Also, he hasn't told her that he loves her back. He's not ready, because he's not totally sure of how Dana feels. For other girls, he can throw himself off easily, but Dana's different than other girls. She's one in a million. "Okay, **_honey_**.. But..if the debut is done, would we still be together?"

"Let's just wait and see.."

"By the way, when is the debut?"

"Well.. how will you react if it's tomorrow?"

"I'll be so excited.. for tomorrow.. I can't wait.." he smirked.

A/N: Wow.. that's totally original.. I kinda didn't follow the story for this part and the next few parts related to the part of the debut. But I will try to put in this fic Season 1's last episode, the episode with the JetX and other DL episodes.


	10. Debut Blues

_**Thanks for the reviews! Man.. I enjoy doing this part, since it's originally from my imagination.. haha.. R&R!**_

Logan and Dana were now excused for Sunday to go to Dana's sister debut. Dana's excited to see her family again, but not her sister, definitely not her. She was so unlike her, girly and too egocentric, just like Logan. They only made the deal so that they can see if Dana can get a guy on her own. No one ever dares to ask out Dana Cruz. She was 'Danger' after all. So it was a perfect deal for Dana's sister to test her.

Dana's dad picked up Dana and Logan from PCA to their hometown. "Dana, sweetie, I missed you!" her dad said kissing her.

"I missed you too Dad.." she said hugging her back.

"How's PCA? Is it okay?"

"Yeah..it's fun there."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah.."

"Wait a minute, you haven't introduced me to your boyfriend here. I see that he's the one you first met here, am I right?" his dad asked.

"Yeah.. but.. How'd you know he's my boyfriend?" Dana asked.

"Oh, your sister told me. She said you'd be coming with him. It's okay with me anyways, so no need to worry." His dad explained. "So, what's his name?"

"Hi, I'm Logan Reese.." Logan said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Logan, I'm guessing you're related to that Reese producer.. I'm Noel Cruz, Dana's father and a talent manager." He said accepting the hand, "I'm sure you'll enjoy the debut."

"Yeah, he's my father.. and I think I will enjoy.."

They went in the car and went off to Dana's home. It was enormous! Logan never imagined her to be filthy rich. She doesn't act that way. "Wow Dana, you're house is so neat!"

"Thanks hon.."

Logan forgot again that they were together or acting that they were together. Dana wasn't just sweet with him. Yeah he called him hon, honey and sweetie, but that's all. Logan's expecting for more than that, maybe a kiss or a peck on the cheek. They went in further the house and got dressed. Someone already set up Logan and Dana's clothes; they just have to wear it. Dana wore an orange gown, simple but very beautiful, as Logan said it when she asked. "You look stunning Logan. What about me?" Dana said.

"Yeah.. you too, you're dress is simple and very beautiful, it suits you, but you're beauty is more to compare to that."

Dana blushed. That was the best complement anyone has ever told her, well any guy since her parents do complement her. Well, it's natural for boyfriends to tell those stuff to _their_ girl, but she really didn't think Logan would take it _that _serious.

"Thanks sweetie." She said pecking him at his cheek, just what Logan wanted.

His father came in with her mother, "Oh Dana, Logan, are you ready? We're going to the place of your sister's debut already." Her dad said. "By the way, honey this is Logan, our Dana's boyfriend." He continued.

"Oh, nice to meet you Logan.. well..well.. Dana does know how to pick a guy. Maybe I should go to PCA." Her mom said as a joke. His dad got jealous and looked at her funnily. "Just kidding!" her mom said because she noticed her husband's reaction.

"_If she wasn't my mom, I could just swear that she flirted with Logan.."_ Dana thought."Yeah, we're ready, right honey?"

"Yeah sweetie.."

When going in the car, Dana's sister came out of her room. She wore a white dress, and she has a lot of physical similarities with Dana. "Hi Sis, how's PCA? Oh, is this you're boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is.. Elizabeth, this is Logan, Logan, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you Elizabeth, Dana's said many things about you." he said.

"Oh, good or bad things?" she smirked.

"Gosh.. what to say, Dana told me that's she's really irritating and she seems too! Her smile is too evil.." Logan thought "Uh.. good of course!" he lied. 

Dana took a breath. At least she didn't find out about telling Logan that she's irritating.

"Well, let's go then! It's my big day! Come on!" Elizabeth said.

They went in the car and off they go. Elizabeth kept flirting with Logan,

"Hi Logan, so.. you're my sister's boyfriend right, so you must know everything about her now, am I right?" she asked.

"I guess.."

"Well.. so that means the next step is to know about her family, since I'm her sister, I should be the first in the family you should know more about."

"Okay?"

"Well, I'm Elizabeth Cruz and I, unlike Dana, know how to be a girl and knows how to have fun with guys." She said going nearer Logan.

"_Slut.."_ Logan thought. "Okay, what else?"

"I'm in to making myself pretty and knowing others know I'm pretty."

"_Then again, we have a lot of similarities.."_ Logan thought. "NO way! I like being an ego so much that I don't care if others call me and egocentric or egomaniac."

"We have so much in common! I thought we were only both good looking." Elizabeth said, tapping Logan's shoulder, this made Dana more jealous.

"_Slut.. he's already taken you bitch!" _ Dana screamed in her mind.

"_Uh.. man I may be full of myself but not like her, she's such an egomaniac!" _ Logan thought."So, uh.. well.. now I know about you, uh.. can I talk to Dana first?" Logan asked.

"Oh, sure, whatever!"

Logan didn't really like Elizabeth. She might look like Dana, but she's certainly the opposite of her. Finally, the car stopped, they were in the place of the venue! Bad timing, Logan was just about to talk to Dana and they just arrived, well they can talk in the debut, right?

Out went all of them, and a guy named Will, (haha..the name Elizabeth and Will came from Pirates of the Caribbean!) extended his hand to Elizabeth when she came out of the car and held her waist. "Hi Elizabeth. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Will."

They went in and left a puzzled Logan and Dana. "Why did she have to flirt with you when she already has a Will!" Dana said in an annoyed tone.

"Hmm.. I'm sensing jealousy.." Logan smirked.

"Logan, I am not jealous okay!" She blushed. "Besides, maybe she did that because she'll do anything to irritate me. Also, I think you'd look better with her, you both are egomaniacs! "

"Well, seeing as you hate her so much and say that we're the same, I'm sensing that you love her too, since you love me. Face it Dana, the reason why you're irritated at her is only because she's your sister, and the reason you like her is because she's your sister. She's family!"

"That didn't make sense Logan.. Honestly, that's one of your worst lines! But let me tell you, you never did have best lines.. not even good lines.. Really.. I don't love her! And.. about the paper, don't push it too hard, or you might just get what you deserve." She said making her hand to a fist. "You owe me also.. you're not suppose to insult me or else I'll beat you up. That was part of the deal. Besides, if it wasn't for me, you'd be stuck in school, bored to death. Sunday's a drag in PCA.. unless you have plans.."

"I guess you're right about that Dana.. but about the paper.. uh.. I feel kinda bad not telling you how I feel, but since it's hard for me to say it, can I just show you how I feel?"

"Yeah..do whatever you want.."

"Okay..uh.. anyway, let's go in.. hon..!" he said placing his hand on hers. "Ready sweetie?"

"Yes honey.." she said as they walked in.

"Hey, that's a nice dialogue.. can't wait if we really become formally together! I enjoy acting it, what more if it's true!" Logan said.

"You wish Reese.. I told you..we'll have to wait and see.. I'll be the one to decide if our relationship will be true when we go back to PCA.."

"Whatever Dana.. I know you want me.."

Dana just looked at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You.. haha.. let's just go and have fun!" she smiled.

All of them went in. It was a fun night filled with dancing. Dana began to forget about what her sister did with Logan, because she had a great time dancing with him.

"I guess this is our second dance together." Logan said.

"I guess so.."

"Well, which do you think is better?"

"This one, because I wasn't under the potion's effect.." Dana said as she blushed.

"Yeah.. you do have a point.. but still.. it's nice dancing, as you said."

"Yeah.. it is.."

It's as if they're really together when they dance. It was a great and romantic night, until..

"Elizabeth? Can we talk?" Will said.

"Okay, what's that honey?"

"Let's go over here." Will said pulling Elizabeth away from the people. "I'm so sorry to what I'm about to say.. Honey.. I.. I have to break up with you."

"Why! And in my Debut!"

"I'm so sorry, but there's no better time. I was afraid if I told you before tonight, you would be disappointed and wouldn't continue the debut."

"But why not tomorrow, and why are you breaking up with me!"

"My family and I are going off to Europe, Italy precisely. My dad got a job offering, and he needs to move there. We're leaving tomorrow. I'm so sorry."

"But, we can make our relationship long-distance!"

"No we can't, I don't want you to suffer. Both of us will suffer if we do that."

"Then don't break up with me! I'm suffering now from what you're saying!"

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry.. but you'll suffer more if I don't do this.." he said.

"I hate you!" he said hitting his chest.

"Please don't hate me, I love you Elizabeth!" Will kissed her.

Elizabeth resisted the kiss, "No! Stop it! We're through!" she said crying away from him.

It was hard for her, and it was hard for Will, but this had to happen. Elizabeth ran to the girl's bathroom and on the way, she ran into Logan.

"Elizabeth? Why are you crying?" Logan asked.

"Logan!" she said hugging him. "He.. he.. broke up with me!"

"Who? Will? But why?" Logan didn't push her away. She was her love's sister and that would be rude. She's also a lady and gentlemen don't push away crying ladies.

"He said he's going to move to Italy, and can't handle a long-distance relationship!"

"There are other boys there for you..." Logan said.

Somewhere 

Dana was looking for Logan since he said he's just going to the bathroom. He's been long there and she got worried of what might have happened to him. She looks for him.

Back to Elizabeth and Logan 

"I know there are others for me.. but I really love him.. he was my everything.. Did you ever fall in love Logan?" she asked.

"Yeah..with your sister."

"See! SO Logan you do understand, it's hard."

"But it looks like he loves you too. It's also hard for him."

"I guess."

"Don't cry okay? You look less prettier that way." He said wiping her tears.

"Okay.. uh Logan, thanks." She smiled.

"Okay.. so were are you off to now?"

"Bathroom, my mascara's ruined and I have to fix it."

"Yeah.." he said walking away and continuing, "Women..!"

Suddenly, there was a blackout! Logan was away from Elizabeth then but still didn't see anyone.

"Logan? Logan! Where are you?" a voice said and held Logan.

"I'm right here!" he said. He thought it was Dana since Elizabeth's far away already and their voices sounds the same to him.

"I was so worried about you, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah.." he smirked in the dark.

Actually, it was Elizabeth. She was the one holding Logan. She got scared and found her way to him. Suddenly, someone from behind them bumped them. Logan was pushed to her and they kissed. It was an accident (nope, no one planned that to happen.) Logan thought it was really Dana and continued kissing her. Elizabeth thought Logan really did like her, that was her plan, since she and Dana never got along so she kissed back.

"I've got it!" Noel Cruz said as he went to fix the fuse of the electricity. He pulled the switch and there was light! Dana was there, right infront of Elizabeth and Logan. She saw them kissing (with eyes closed), she was so jealous. "I can't believe you Logan! You're my boyfriend, and you're making out with my sister! Uh! I hate you!" Dana said walking out.

Logan heard this and opened his eyes. It was Elizabeth he was kissing, not _her_ Dana. "Dana, come back! I'm sorry, I can explain!" he ran to her. Elizabeth tugged his sleeve and asked,

"Logan, why?"

"That should be my question! Why did you kiss back? It was an accident!"

"But, I thought you kissed me since you love me.."

"I don't love you, I don't even like you! I love Dana! Remember, I told you that!" he said leaving her.

Logan caught up with Dana and held her hand. "Dana, sweetie!"

"No need to act Logan, no one's here. We're alone." Dana said in an annoyed tone.

"Dana, it was an accident!"

"I don't believe you! How can that be an accident! Is this how you want to show me how you feel? Does this mean I'm just an ordinary girl? My God Logan, how insensitive can you be! I'm human too! I have feelings! I hate you! I'm going home!" Dana said.

She walked our of the venue place and went straight home. And Logan's still chasing her. Eventually, she out ran him. When she was alone, it started to rain. "Great..what a great day! What did I do to deserve this!" she said really mad.

**_A/N: Well? How was it? I'm happy I can write stories like that, considering my very bad life! It's the worse! Anyway R&R okay? _**


	11. HateLove

I guess I won't update fast from now on, I only updated to day to inform you that. Hopeless Romantic 26 gave me some tips in writing my fic and well, she said I should proofread more, and I will! Don't worry, I'll still update, just wait for it! Patience is a virtue! Hehehe.. expect more things to come. Thanks a lot Hopeless Romantic 26!

Dana eventually got to her house. She was so sad having seen her boyfriend, Logan kiss her annoying sister, Elizabeth. "I hate that guy! Ugh, at least I'm going back to PCA tomorrow. I can ignore Logan there. But I know he'll come here when my parents come too, they'll probably ask me what's wrong with me and if we did fight. Uh, I hate this day!" she said lying to her bed, sleeping. "I should just sleep, so they won't disturb me."

After a few hours, Dana's family with Logan came back to their house. They knew she went home early than them, but didn't know why, with the exception of Logan and Elizabeth of course. Her parents went in her room, to see that she's sleeping already. "I think we shouldn't disturb her," her dad said.

"Yeah, she must be really tired. But I really feel something bad happened to her. Why would she go home alone?" her mom asked walking out of her room. "Logan, do you know if anything happened to her?" she turned to Logan.

Logan wanted to lie, but lying will make matters worse, "Yeah... we fought."

"What? Why?" her mom asked.

"It's… because…" Logan couldn't tell them, it was too hard.

"It's because of me." Elizabeth said, joining the conversation.

"Elizabeth, honey? What's this about?" her dad asked.

"We accidentally kissed each other, I thought he did that because he likes me, but I guess I was wrong." Elizabeth explained. Logan was just shocked that she told them the truth; she wasn't half bad after all.

"Elizabeth, Logan how and when did this happen?" they asked.

"It happened at the debut, when there was a black out. The reason I kissed Logan back is because I wanted to aggravate Dana. I thought it would be great to see her heart broken, but I got a little bit off the tangent when I did that. It's my fault and not Logan's, she should be mad at me," Elizabeth said.

Her mother hugged her; "You just have to tell her in the morning. Show her you're really sorry."

"Yeah, I will mom."

Dana heard the whole conversation. They were only by the hallway of Dana's room and she can hear them clearly. She was still awake; she shed a tear and whispered to herself, "So, that's what happened. Why did I doubt him?"

She decided to get up from bed and apologize to Logan for ever doubting him. He may be a pervert, flirt and egomaniac but he would never be crazy enough to kiss her girlfriend's sister. She thought of herself as a sicko. She's a fool for ever doubting him.

"Mom!" Dana said.

"Oh Dana, sweetie, you're awake! We have some important things to tell you."

"I already know what you're going to say, and I accept your apology sis."

"You do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah, you are my sister right?"

"Yeah," she said hugging her.

"Well, we were worrying for nothing." Her mom said. "By the way, your dad is driving you two back to PCA tonight, so ready your things or you'll be late for your classes tomorrow, come on hop to the car!" her mom said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye!" Dana said hugging her mom, then her sister.

"I guess this is." Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry sis, you'll find another guy for you… it's not the end of the world," she said unsure on how to make her sister less miserable. She may be a bitch for her but she's still her sister.

"Well it seemed to you when you saw me kiss Logan," she smirked.

"Don't you dare push it Elizabeth!" she said becoming angry..

"Just joking!"

"Hey, Dana, let's go!" Her dad said.

"Okay dad! We'll just fix our things."

Dana and Logan went to their rooms and got their things. After a moment, Logan's done fixing his things and waited for Dana. Dana inside her room noticed the dress she wore tonight. "I guess I should bring this back to PCA, for sentimental value." She said going out of the room and holding Logan's hand heading to their car.

They all went in and had a silent ride. No one spoke a word, only Noel Cruz who talks about her daughter Dana to Logan, no one else. When they reached PCA, her father bids his goodbyes.

"Bye Dana.. I'll miss you!" her dad said and hugged her. "You too Logan," he said as he also hugged him. "You take care of my baby and never hurt her."

"Yes sir!"

"Good, well bye you two! And if you two come back, I'll be arranging a wedding for you!" he said entering the car.

Logan and Dana blushed, 'wedding'? Where did Noel get that idea!

"Just joking! Anyway, See you guys!" he said waving.

"Bye dad!" Dana said.

They waited until the car was out of sight. Now, they're back to PCA, and Dana has to tell something to Logan.

"Well, that was an interesting debut, don't you think _sweetie_?" Logan said emphasizing the word 'sweetie', since he wanted to ask Dana if they're still together now that the debut's finished. To show his intention more, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Logan, don't sweetie me! My dad isn't here anymore!" she rolled her eyes and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Aww! But I really liked calling you that. It's already a habit. So what do you say?"

"Say to what?" Dana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Say if we're still together even the debut's finished!" he smirked.

"Oh, that… Night Logan!" she said leaving him.

"Dana!" he pulled her, "You're so unfair! I know you want me, you were jealous when your sister kept flirting with me and you were really a green-eyed-monster when you saw us kiss! Face it! You crave for me!" he smirked.

"Uh, you really are an egomaniac!"

"Whatever Dana, just answer my question!"

"Well, this is my answer." she said then kissed him in the lips quickly.

"Wow… that… that was fast!" he said feeling his lips, "So what does that mean?"

"What do you think that means?"

"Wohoo!" Logan said jumping up and down!

"Logan! Stop making noise, you're going to wake the people up!"

"I don't care, I want to shout to the world that me and Dana are!" he was cut off when Dana put her hand on his lips.

"Don't you dare tell a soul, maybe Chase and Michael, but nobody else. Remember our deal?"

"Oh, sorry, fine, I'll rephrase that.." he said and took a deep breathe, "I LOVE DANA 'DANGER' CRUZ!"

"Logan!"

"Hey, the deal said I couldn't tell anyone what happened to us, but it didn't tell that I can't tell the world that I love you! It's a loophole!"

"OH really? I'm shocked that you know the meaning of that word," Dana insulted.

"Loophole? Yeah, I do. That was harsh Cruz."

"It was supposed to be."

"Whatever! So… walk you to your dorm?"

"I would love to."

They walked to the girls' dormitory, and like before, Logan had to leave Dana.

"So, this is dejavou (what's the spelling)? Like before."

"I guess so."

"Well, since we're formal now, would you, make out with me?"

"Okay fine," she said kissing him quickly.

"Wow…" he paused treasuring her kiss. "Well goodnight sweetie!"

"Goodnight honey!" she said smiling and closing the door. Dana smiled because she enjoyed being with Logan. After a few seconds, she turned around and saw a girl,

"Wow, I guessed it right, something will happen to you and Logan when you're out on your sister's debut!"

"Nicole!"

A/N: Cliffie.. ahaha.. at least you guys know who's the person is! Ahahaha.. I'm not sure at first if I was going to put Nicole on this! Hehehehe…


	12. Webcam On

Due to my stupidity, I forgot the lineup of the episodes in the show. Luckily, now I figured out to jumble the episodes to make my fanfic more interesting and less predictable. I was inspired to do this by the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Dead Man's Chest. It's truly unpredictable and I enjoyed it a lot. I love Johnny Depp's acting skills and funny actions, he's like no other and he's truly a professional, Orlando Bloom's hottie factor and good looks, and Keira Knightley's strong but feminine character, she's also great in fooling people in the movie. They're the perfect cast and I'm advising those who haven't watch the movie to watch it now. I totally love it and I hope you love it too! Anyway, this chap is related to the show. 

"Yeah! It's me!" Nicole said.

"Since when have you been here?"

"Starting from when you arrived here at the dorm, called him boyfriend names and kissed him," Nicole smirked.

"I can't believe you! I warn you if you tell anyone about this. I'm gonna-"

"I promise I won't! Well… except for Zoey."

"Okay fine, you two are the only ones who know, well also Chase, Michael and Logan and me."

"Whatever, let's just get up. I want to find out what happened between you two when you were gone, and I'm sure Zoey does too!"

"Ok fine, let's go to our room now."

They walked to 101, and opened the door. Zoey was waiting for them to come, "So, you're here Dana! How was your debut with Logan?"

"It wasn't my debut, it was my sister's!"

"Whatever! Anyway, what happened! Tell us with complete details!" Nicole asked being her usual preppy self.

"Well..." Dana told them the whole story. How her sister **_was _**such an ass, that she flirted and kissed with Logan. She also told them that she's in peace with her already. She learned to realize her sister cares for her, even though she torments her a lot.

After telling the whole story, they slept and got ready for a new day.

Morning 

Everybody gets ready back to school at about 7:30 am. In first period, the whole gang is together in Mr. Bender's class, perfect.

"So, how were your night guys?" Zoey asked.

"It was very informing," Chase answered.

"Ours too, right Nicole?"

"Yeah." Nicole smiled; she knew were Zoey was heading to.

"By the way, why was your night very informing?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, It's because… Logan, you tell them!" Michael said as he pushed Logan towards the girls.

"Uh…" Logan couldn't tell the girls.

"Oh come on guys! You know what happened and you don't have to rub it in!" Dana screamed.

"Saved by Dana," Logan said, deeply exhaling.

"We were just messing with you Dana. And you too Logan," Zoey said.

"Don't mess with us again." She threatened.

The day was pretty normal for everyone. Until at dismissal period, when Zoey, Dana, Nicole and Quinn were at the girls' lobby. Logan was supposed to deliver sushi for them.

"Truth or Dare Zoey?" Nicole asked. Obviously they're playing 'Truth or Dare'.

"Fine, truth."

"Okay Zoey, we have the perfect question for you! Do you like Chase?" Dana asked.

Zoey blushed, "Uh… Well… I like him as a friend."

Dana kept squishing her hands until Zoey said, "Okay, I do like him!"

"Really? You're not just saying that because of the pain?"

"Yeah… really..." Zoey said still blushing, "Promise not to tell him."

"Of course," Nicole said.

After Zoey's dare, she had a random thought since the sushi they ordered still hasn't arrived. (Random thoughts usually come to people's minds when they're hungry.) "It's great that our school has a sushi shop."

"Yeah it is, but that jerk Logan is the delivery boy," Dana said rolling her eyes.

"But he's a cute jerk," Nicole smiled. Dana just raised an eyebrow on her. "Don't worry Dana, I'm not going to steal him from you. What I meant by that is that you have good taste on guys."

"Yeah right, don't make me feel any better, I'm with a guy with an enormous ego and a flirty attitude towards girls," Dana said.

Out of nowhere, Logan came with Chase, "Hey Ladies! Here's your sushi!" Logan said then called Chase, "Chase! Bring them here!"

Chase walked to them with a very huge package filled with sushi, "Here you go girls!"

"Chase!" Zoey blushed since she just admitted she likes him, "What are you doing with Logan?"

"I owed him one so I had to do this," he said catching a breath.

"Okay?"

"Hi babe!" Logan said kissing Dana on her cheek.

"Hey hon, what's up?" (She was used to the whole hon, honey, sweetie and babe thing already.)

"Nothing much! Oh by the way, I have a teddy bear for you!" Logan said bringing in a huge pink bear.

"What's this for? There isn't anything special about today," Dana asked.

"Nothing special huh? Well, as for my girlfriend, I can give you anything, whenever I want. I feel like giving you this so just accept it. It's a special day for you whenever you're with me!"

Dana blushed in a shade of red just like Zoey, "Uh, thanks Logan." And she accepted the teddy bear.

"Kiss him!" Nicole whispered. And she did, right infront of her friends, except Michael because he's somewhere eating potato chips.

After the kiss Dana said, "There! I kissed him."

Logan was speechless once more. He always is whenever she kisses him. "Uh… uh… I… I forgot what I'm going to do next," he said smiling at her.

"You go back to Kazu idiot! You and Chase have other orders to deliver!" Dana said pushing him away.

"Uh… yeah," he said. Chase just pulled him since he's tired of Logan's love struck smiling at Dana.

"Come on Logan!"

Logan waved goodbye and so did Dana. Now that they're gone, they continued their game.

Kazu's Sushi Shop 

"Kazu, I have to go run an errand for Mr. Bender, could I have time off?" Logan asked when they came back.

"Is it really important?" Kazu asked.

"Yes it is," he lied.

"Then okay."

Logan leaves Chase alone with the other sushi. "Kazu, are you telling me I'm going to deliver all of these?"

"Yes! So get moving!"

Chase tried to get as many as he can but ended up collapsing the very big pile of sushi causing them to land on him. "Oh man! What's he up to now! He left me in this mess! Darn that Logan!"

He delivered to different dorms and places and of course got tired. As for Logan…

_The Boys' Room, Chase, Michael and Logan's_

"There you are Michael! So you got my memo? Anyway, I want to show you this." Logan said opening his laptop when Michael came in the room. (Apparently there isn't an errand for Mr. Bender)

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"I placed my webcam in the teddy bear I gave Dana. Let's watch it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Secret. Let's just watch."

They watch it and see Dana and the other girls playing 'Truth or Dare'.

"_**So who's next?" Zoey asked.**_

"_**Nicole!" Quinn suggested.**_

"_**Okay Nicole, truth or dare?" Dana asked.**_

"_**Uh… Dare"**_

"_**Okay, I dare you to 'court' that 'hot' guy over there." Dana said.**_

Logan was jealous, especially when Dana called that guy 'hot'. He looked closer at the guy and saw it was Steph, Nicole's current 'love'.

_**Nicole went to the guy Dana talked about and had a conversation with him. "Hey.."**_

"_**Hey... How are you Nicole?" Steph greeted.**_

"_**I'm fine, what about you?"**_

"_**Yeah... I am fine too."**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**So?"**_

"_**May I ask you something?" Nicole said.**_

"_**Sure, anything."**_

"_**A favor."**_

"_**Okay what is it?"**_

_**Nicole tremendously blushed, "May I.. May I.. May I court you?"**_

_**Steph was shocked; it was Nicole who courted him. He was already planning to do that but she did it before him. That was the reason he acted all nervous around her today. Still he loves Nicole and he said, "Nicole, you know my answer to that, you don't have to court me, we can be together already!" Steph said as he kissed Nicole.**_

Michael felt someone punch him at the chest when he watched that happen. Logan noticed this and had to ask him what's up. "Michael, everything okay?"

"Yeah… yeah… I was just shocked of what I saw. Let's continue, focus it back to the other girls." Michael said with a sad frown to Logan.

_**Nicole came back to her friends and bid Steph goodbye, promising him that they'll go out later tonight. "So, how was that?"**_

"_**Totally priceless, now you've got yourself a boyfriend and I'm the only one single!" Zoey said.**_

"_**Yes! Hey Nicole, do you mind if I use him as a test subject for my Love Potion II?" Quinn asked.**_

"_**Love potion II? The first one caused a disaster, no I won't let you test on him!"**_

"_**Awww!" Quinn said. **_

"_**Anyway, Quinn, it's your turn," Zoey said, "Truth or Dare?"**_

"_**Fine. Dare."**_

"_**Okay, I dare you to eat something nobody will eat."**_

"_**Oh, okay, how about these African Caterpillars?" she said getting some from her bag.**_

"_**Eeeww! Where did you get that?" Dana, Nicole and Zoey said. **_

"_**Well, you see I just-"**_

"_**We don't want to know! Just do it!"   
**_

_**Quinn ate them and said, "Wow, tasty."**_

"_**Eek! How could you eat that? And call it tasty? You're totally beyond weird!" Nicole asked.**_

"_**I don't want to know how Nicole, let's just continue with the game. Dana, truth or dare?" Zoey asked.**_

"_**Uh… Truth?"**_

Logan took a deep breath, and was nervous of what they were about to ask her. Was it something concerning him, would it be good for him or bad?

"Okay!. Dana, do you really love Logan, even though he's like that, you know obnoxious, flirty and an egomaniac?"

"I am not obnoxious and flirty! I've changed for Dana! Yes, I'm still an egomaniac but not obnoxious! It can't be helped!" Logan said screaming at the laptop and shaking it like crazy.

"Easy man, they can't hear you. Besides, you're going to break your laptop!" Michael said stopping him from punching his own laptop.

Dana thought, "What kind of question is that!" She just answered, "Uh... of course I do! I wouldn't be with him if I didn't love him!"

Logan's happy in her response. He smiled widely and Michael noticed it. "Man, I told you that you're mutual!"

"I guess you were right," Logan said and smirked.

"Wow! We're sooo happy for you Dana!" they said.

"Whatever."

"Wait, Dana's with Logan?" Quinn screamed. Luckily, no one heard her, asides from Zoey, Nicole and Dana of course.

"Shoot, we haven't told her! But Quinn, you saw Dana kiss Logan and Logan give her a teddy bear and call her girlfriend names and kiss her and-"Nicole said fast without even taking a breath but was stopped by Zoey.

"Easy Nicole, slow down." Zoey said.

"Okay," Nicole said breathing in and out deeply.

"Uh… Well, I didn't. I was too much preoccupied staring at Mark, he did just pass by when Logan came." Quinn said.

"Okay?" they said in unison, "Just promise us you won't tell anybody about this."

"Okay."

After that, they decided to go to their rooms. Nicole had a date with Steph and Zoey was going to hang out with Chase. That leaves Dana all alone in her room. Logan saw it thanks to his webcam and decided to go to her for company. Dana heard a knock on the door and she opened it and see it's Logan. "Hey sweetie! Why are you here? It's past 8 now, you're not suppose to be here. There's a curfew you know?"

"I just had a feeling you needed me." (Yeah right)

"Oh, well just come on in," she said leading him in.

"So, why are you alone tonight? Why didn't you tell me about Nicole having a date with Steph and Chase hanging out with Zo?" Logan asked. He slipped!

"Logan, how did you know that? Only me, Nicole, Zoey, Chase, Steph and I think also Quinn, know that! Have you been spying on us?"

Logan had to cover up his stupidity. If Dana found out about the webcam in her teddy bear, he'll be toast. "Uh... Michael told me."

"Michael doesn't know anything about that."

"Uh… He must be the one who spied."

"Why would he spy on us? We're friends! He could have just asked!"

"Uh… I think he likes Nicole," he said. "Yeah, that's right… that's the truth, that's not technically a lie! So no need to be guilty in lying to her," he thought.

"No way!" she screamed.

"It's just an observation."

"How did you observe?" she doubted.

"Uh... his actions… whenever he sees Nicole."

"Okay? May that be true or not, Logan Reese, I really feel you're hiding something from me!" Dana said, "Tell me or I'll hate you for the rest of my life, if you hide something from me!"

"Dana… no!" he argued.

"Logan yes!" she argued.

"Okay fine! I put my webcam on your teddy bear."

"What! Why!"

"I… I…"

"You what? There better be a good explanation."

"I wanted to have a close guard on you. I wanted to see you 24/7. I miss you, so I wanted to know what you're doing. I wanted to be sure you're safe. I miss you so much, and I don't want to be far away from you not knowing what you're doing. I wanted to know how you are, if you're happy or sad, if you need me or not. I wanted to know if you really love me as I love you."

Dana blushed. That was sweet. She kissed him and then said, "It's okay, let the webcam remain there. Your intentions were good, I can tell."

"Okay. I will." With that, she leaned on his shoulder and slept. She's tired already and needs a rest.

"Good night" he said kissing him on the forehead, laid her on her bed and went off back to his dorm.

A/N: How was it? Yeah! I like this! BTW.. if you think the end of the fic is near because there isn't much excitement, you're wrong. I'll make chapters depending on how many episodes I want to use. I may even reach the episodes in Season 3. (Still haven't watched it) and.. uh... some added chapters from my imagination will be in here too! So I can never promise when I'm going to stop writing this fic. That's a good thing right? Please R&R!


	13. Prank Week, Over or Not?

Hi there guys! I won't be updating fast the next few chapters since next week is exams already, and I'm totally hectic for Saturday. Get this, I have piano lessons, voice lessons, my mom has a PTA thing to do for or SOHPOMORE'S NIGHT (Yeah! Wonder who to take? Well I have two alternatives!) and I have to come and practice at school our song for the school activity on August 31! Oh man, I hope I do well in all of these. I really want to have high grades and improve on my talents. Especially after that 'incident' at school, which I'm saying is okay already! We have a pretty light punishment. Anyway, hope you guys still stay tuned with this story. Promise I'll update! Okay, thanks to all who read and reviewed and to those who only read, thanks also. I just wish you gave a review even once! Okay that's all! Here is the next chap to not keep you guys waiting!

Dana woke up the next morning at 7 am and saw that Logan wasn't there with her. She thought he'd stay for her or even do something stupid like sleep with her, but he didn't. It made her happy that Logan respected her body. She was really sleepy last night, and he didn't take advantage of her. She took a shower and ate with Zoey, Nicole and the other girls. She went to the dining room to eat, and saw it tp'd (what's the spelling?). "What happened?"

"Uh… someone tp'd the dining room. Obviously!" a random girl said, her name is Mia.

"Yeah Mia, I can see that. But who did this? And why **_in _**the dining room? Hello! Last time I checked they tp the house or building, not the room inside the house or building!"

"This must be the boys' doing. I mean why would any of the girls do this?" Nicole said.

"Yeah!" they all agreed.

"I think we better pay them a visit!" Zoey said and left the girls' dormitory.

The girls followed Zoey to the boys' dorm and barged right in. Zoey and her friends only know Chase, Logan and Michaels' room so they decided to go to them.

Knock on the door 

"Who is it?" Chase asked.

"It's us, the girls! Open up!" Zoey said in an angry tone.

"Whatever, don't wake up my beauty sleep!" Logan said with a yawn. He didn't realize the girls were really outside their room because he was half-asleep.

"Logan, you get up from your bed, now!" Dana said demandingly.

"Dana? Oh wait! I'm awake!" Logan said, stood up and opened the door. "Hey, ba-" he stopped saying the word 'babe' since he saw every girl in PCA was infront of their room. "Girls! Why you all here? Do you badly want me?" he said.

"Hi Logan!" some said and flirted with him like Mia, while others rolled their eyes like Dana.

"Why are you guys here?" Michael asked.

"Well apparently, someone tp'd the girls' dorm dining room! Do you guys know anything about this?" Zoey asked madly.

The 3 roommates grinned and said, "No, we don't."

"Something's fishy in here! I can see it in your smiles!" Nicole said and went in to search their room. "Girls, search everything!" The other girls followed and searched everywhere.

"Don't open that!" Chase, Michael and Logan said when Dana opened their closet. When she opened it, rolls of toilet paper fell down.

"So, you did have something to do about this!" Dana said really annoyed.

"How could you guys? You're our friends!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, especially you Chase, Michael! Logan will obviously do it, but not you guys!" Dana said.

"Hey!" Logan argued.

"Yeah you two! We're really disappointed at you!" Nicole said and tried to leave with the other girls.

Michael pulled her hand and said, "We're sorry, but it's tradition."

"What do you mean by tradition?" Nicole asked while Michael still held her hand.

"Every year the last year newbies, that's us, prank the newbies for this year, that's you," Chase explained.

"And why?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"It's just like last year. That happened to us too," Logan said, "And they were merciless," he emoted.

Dana raised her eyebrow and looked at Logan.

"Seriously! It just so happened that it's the year that the girls' came to PCA, that's all! We didn't do this because of discrimination! Don't worry you'll be able to do it next year to the other newbies," Logan said.

"Whatever Logan!" Dana said.

"Come on guys, don't be mad!" Chase said.

"Yeah!" Michael said still holding Nicole's hand.

Nicole noticed Michael holding her hand so she said, "Michael?" and showed him that he's holding her hand.

"Uh… sorry!" Michael said and totally blushed.

"We're leaving! There's no excuse for what you did! We're not the ones who pranked you last year, so don't you dare prank us again or you guys will pay! Got it?" Zoey said and left as all the girls followed.

More pranks happened to the girls since Logan didn't want to stop. They couldn't prank the older guys so he thought he should just continue playing tricks on the girls. Some boys agreed with him except for Michael and Chase who felt guilty of what they've done. The girls got enough pranks and couldn't take it anymore, "We have to fight back!" Zoey suggested.

"But how Zo?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, I have a suggestion!" Quinn raised her hand.

"And what is that?" they asked.

"I've invented a device that can make people experience tremendous pain," Quinn explained.

"What kind of pain?" they asked and doubted Quinn. Her inventions were usually what they didn't want. They usually made matters worse.

"Uh, the kind of pain compared to the summation of emotional, physical and mental pain," she explained.

"Okay? I think that's too harsh," Nicole said.

"I guess you're right," Quinn said.

They thought hard again and then, "I know!" Dana said.

"What? We sense a good plan," Zoey questioned.

"Well, it's like this, we're girls, and we have the upper hand."

"Yeah!" Nicole said, "Wait, I don't get it!" she continued.

"What I mean is, if guys fall for us, they are at the palm of our hands right?" Dana explained.

"So that means?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole, that means we have to flirt with the guys and at the end disappoint them from what they've done. We've got to show them that we're better and that we're the boss!" Zoey said.

"Aha? So, how do we disappoint them?" Nicole asked.

"Well, we just have to show them that at first girls can be the best and at the end, we dump them," Dana said.

"Wait! Wouldn't that make Logan-" Quinn said and was stopped by Zoey who put her hand on her mouth.

"Make Logan what Quinn?" Mia asked.

Zoey had to speak for Quinn, "Nothing Mia, nothing."

"Aha? But if it's nothing why are you covering her mouth?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Just zip it okay, let's just talk about on which girl will get which guy," Dana said.

"Okay, I'll get Chase," Zoey said.

Everybody looked at her funny; they wondered why she picked Chase. "And why do you get Chase?" Nicole and Dana asked and smirked. They already know the truth but they just want to fool around with her.

"He's my bestfriend!" she blushed.

"Yeah, whatever! Okay, I get Logan," Dana said.

"And why do you get him?" Mia asked obviously annoyed and jealous.

"He's my friend and I can say, I can handle him well. He's easy to handle, believe me, and I'm the perfect girl for the job," She said.

"Okay! So that leaves… Nicole! Who do you get?" Zoey asked.

"Fine, I'll get Michael. I would want to get Steph, but he's 2 years older than me, so he's not in the plan, oh well!" Nicole said.

The other girls got to pick their own victims and started the plan.

Nicole's POV 

I was about to do the so-called plan Dana, Zoey and the other girls got for me. I had to go and flirt with Michael. He's not that bad to flirt with but I never imagined myself ever flirting with him. He's my friend, that's all… I think.

Anyway, I don't know why but I'm nervous in doing this. In other boys, it's just a snap. But for Michael it was different. I was definitely feeling uneasy in doing this. I tried to back out and go back to the dormitory, but I saw him and he saw me. He went near me and talked to me, "Hi Nicole. Hey I'm totally sorry about this morning."

"Uh… it's okay," I said uneasily.

"So, where are you off to?"

"Uh… to Biology Lab. Care to help me? I have to submit a late project and I can't carry it by myself. The project is still at my dorm. I forgot to submit it yesterday so I have to give it today," I lied. I only said that because I remembered my Biology project, which was ruined only today, thanks to that- Mia.

"Sure, no problem!"

Yes, I've done step one. All I've got to do is make him like me.

We headed off back to my room to get my so-called 'Biology Project'. There really isn't any project, I lied. But that was the only thing I thought off to have some time alone with Michael. Our room was the perfect place for 'things' to happen since no one will be there and that was the first thing that popped into my head. We reached there in a couple of minutes and I knew he was going to find out that I lied. I have to **_get_** him now!

"So, where's the proj Nicole?" he said acting hip and all that jazz. Which was a reason why I like him. What am I saying, I don't like him! He's just a friend!

"There isn't any."

"Okay? So why bring me to your room?" he asked.

I couldn't possibly do this. I have a boyfriend, Steph. I know this is wrong, but I couldn't control myself. I don't know why but I started flirting with him. I thought I did it because of the plan. At first I felt uneasy with him, but it's as if I **_wanted_** to flirt with him.

"Just to have some time alone with you," I said flushing madly.

"Okay? But why?" Michael asked blushing too, I think. You really can't notice if he's really blushing because of his color. I'm not really sure. But his color is an asset. I like his color. Wait what am I saying? Nicole, you have a boyfriend!

I don't know what to answer; I don't know what to do. I froze for a moment, and didn't realize that he was headed near me. He sat nearer and nearer until he told me, "Nicole, I think I know where you're getting at." He then kissed me and I kissed back. I couldn't believe it, I kissed Michael back! This is totally wrong, I have Steph already! I'm cheating on him! I wanted to stop, or did I? Why didn't I resist? Why did I kiss back?

Zoey's POV 

I'm headed to Chase. Whew, good thing only Dana, Nicole and Quinn know my reason of picking Chase. I never really had love at first sight at him, but I got to know him better. I got to know that he's a sweet, funny and nice guy. No, scratch that, I got to know that he's the sweetest, funniest and nicest guy I've ever met. I really have to make him mine today. I get Dana's plan, but I'm sure she wouldn't be able to dump Logan. She loves him too much to be able to do that. I can't even do that to Chase and we're not even girlfriend and boyfriend.

Anyhow, I wasn't looking for Chase- yet. But he came already. He saw me, went to me and said hi, "Hey Zo! What's up?" I ignored him and showed him I was still mad of what happened this morning. "Zo, don't be mad! I'm sorry!" Chase said.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Do you promise not to do anymore pranks? I mean you guys threw a water balloon on me!" I said annoyed.

"I am sooo sorry! But it was Logan's idea. He was too traumatized about last year's prank week, that he **_had_** to do the pranks this year with some other boys, regardless if he has to do that to her own girlfriend, Dana," Chase explained.

"Okay fine, I just don't want any more pranks. You have to go and stop him."

"Okay, except for this one," Chase said as he pulled a water balloon and threw it at me. I became wet, again!

He ran to the fountain and I chased Chase (weird combination of words- chased and Chase) "You're going to pay!" I said.

When we got there we played with the water and tried to make each other wet. "Let's see who's going to survive this!" he said.

"I will of course! Stop talking and start being wet!" I said pushing the water to him. It was fun and we got to bond a lot. We might be both wet but he still looks hot. He really does. Anywho, after that, we decided to sit beside each other near the fountain and talk.

"So, are you still mad at me?"

"Are you joking me? Why would I be mad at you? We just played with the water!" I laughed.

"Yeah, you do have a good point," He laughed. "So, are you sure we're friends again?"

"We always were!" I said going closer to him. I really didn't have a plan to kiss him but when he saw me go near him, he made the move, he kissed me! I was only doing that because I saw a drop of water on his nose and was about to remove it, but then he kissed me! It was a very concrete kiss, a kiss that was totally unexplainable that I couldn't put into words. It was a great feeling, and I'm happy Chase is the one I'm kissing.

Dana's POV 

Great, I had to open my big mouth! Now if I don't come back to the dorm, claiming that I didn't break up with Logan, I will not hear the end of it from Nicole. Ugh! What have I gotten myself into!

"Hey babe!" Logan said appearing from who knows where.

"What the! Oh it's just you," I said. I didn't expect him to see me already. I was sooo not ready for this.

"So hon, are you still mad at me?" he asked and tried to kiss me on the cheek.

"Yeah I am. I can't believe you! You must have used the webcam to prank us. It's easier with a webcam in the girls' dorm." I said hitting his lips with my hand. Man, temptation is getting to me, his lips feel so soft. I want to kiss him- wait no Dana! Dana, if you do, you have to do the plan. I can't possibly do that!

"No I didn't," he said then I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I did, but only because I wanted to make you happy, I wanted you to laugh. No bad intentions."

"Yeah right Logan."

"Come on sweetie, why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're always unbelievable."

"Unbelievable in a good way or bad way?" he smirked.

"Bad way."

"You're just saying that!" he argued.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," I said. I can't break up with him. I just can't do it, he means too much to me. I just have to avoid him, that's right! But, suddenly I felt his hand clasp mine. I don't know how to react.

"Don't leave, I haven't even made out with you for today!"

"I don't feel like doing it."

"Oh come on, I know you want me!"

"Uh, Logan I told you I don't-" I stopped, he kissed me already. I wanted to resist since it wasn't the perfect time to do it, but I didn't. I kissed him back again, I can't believe it! I didn't do the plan. But I'm both happy and sad that I didn't do it. He really is a good kisser and I don't want to break up with him.

After that exciting kiss he said, "That was all I was asking you. See, that wasn't so bad! Now you can go wherever you want! Bye Dana!" he said, kissed me on the cheeks and ran away from me.

I went back to my room. I had to tell Zoey and Nicole what happened between Logan and me. They may think I'm unfair that I didn't break up with him, but Zoey wouldn't break up with Chase, she loves him, she just admitted to us yesterday! I don't know with Nicole dumping Michael, but still! Luckily, it so happened that I saw Chase and Zoey holding hands to our dorm. I had to talk to them, "Hey Zo, Chase!"

"Dana!" Zoey said breaking her hand contact with Chase.

"Zo, you don't have to hide it. It's obvious you didn't break up with Chase. It's okay, I didn't break up with Logan."

"Oh, that's good."

"What are you talking about? Zo are you going to break up with me? We've barely been together! It's not even a whole day! What about Dana and Logan, what's that about?" Chase asked.

"Uh… Well… it's like this..." Zoey told Chase the whole story when we were off to our dorm. Chase understood it and later on left us. Zoey and I went to 101 and I got my key. I put it on the doorknob and turned it. Surprisingly, we saw a Michael and a Nicole having a make out session there.

"Sorry, if we disturbed something," we said.

"Uh-oh! I have to go! Sorry Nicole! Bye!" he said, kissed her then left.

When he left we had to talk to Nicole, "Seems like not any of us 3 dumped them," I said.

"Yeah," Zoey agreed.

"But, I'm a cheater! I have Steph and I've been kissing Michael!" Nicole cried.

"Nicole, just sleep over it and think about it. I'm sleeping now. I hate thinking!" I said being the bad guy and went to my bed.

It's a weird day. It still is Prank week. The week's still not over, but I think prank week is. Starting tomorrow until years to come. Us girls changed the tradition and we've changed PCA by not hurting the hearts of others. But what's to happen now? Nicole likes Michael and Steph both, we clearly see. But whom does she like more? I have a feeling this is my fault since I told her to flirt with Michael. What if Steph finds out the truth? Poor Nicole. No, it's my fault, I should speak for the truth!

A/N: Well? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell… I'm happy you guys like it being long. Yeah, I'll try best on how to make it long! R&R! 


	14. JetX Weeksary

_**Here's the next chap.. tests begins on Tuesday and I won't be able update fast. I'll probably update on Friday… Anyway, here's a chap…**_

A week has almost passed and Dana and Logan are as strong as ever. Their week-sary (?) is coming up, meaning they've been together for a whole week. Wow, that's an accomplishment! Of course, they thought hard about Monday, the day. Since days before the actual day they've been really stressed and worried on what gift to give each other.

"_What to do for Logan? I usually know how to surprise him and make him happy, but my mind is totally blank. Come on mind, think of something… Crap. I can't think of any! This is too stressful! I have to give him the perfect gift! He's been perfect to me and I want to show him how great a boyfriend he has been!" _

"Oh no, the big day is coming! What should I give her? I usually surprise her with my sweetness but no single good thought is coming in my mind. I really need help now. I think I did everything I can for her. I've lost my touch! I can't believe it, me, Logan, losing touch! That's just completely impossible! But true, I can't think of a perfect gift for her!"

Well, there's still days to come and it's not yet Monday. They have time to think it over so there's no need to worry, or is there?

The gang's class for this moment is in Mr. Bender's. He gave them a project, a group project. "Okay class! You're going to have a group project! Now, what's the project? Well, you'll be group by threes and you have to make a commercial based on this," he said and manipulated the remote control.

They watch it and were totally amazed.

"There was the new Jet-X. Now, the project is, we're going to lend one Jet-X to each group and you have to make a commercial on it. The best commercial that my friend will approve will be shown on TV and that's not the best part. The winners will have their very own Jet-X…Each!"

"Oh my gosh! I would totally look more cute on that Jet-X!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to make a commercial!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, and be seen on TV! With my good looks, girls will totally love me!" Logan said.

"Uh, whatever!" Dana said.

"Are you jealous?" Logan asked.

"No!"

"Don't hide it, you want me!"

"Uh!"

"So I want you guys to group into threes and talk about how you'll do your project. It'll be due on **_Monday_** and I expect great things from you class. Okay?" Mr. Bender asked.

"Yes sir!"

"Hey Dana, want to be group partners?" Logan asked.

"Uh-unh (got the tips of these things from Hopeless Romantic 86!), sorry Logan, but I told Zoey and Nicole that I'll be with them. We need three. Tell you what, next time if we need two people in a group, I'll definitely be your partner. Don't worry, you can group with Chase and Michael," Dana said and felt sorry for ditching her boyfriend, Logan.

"It's okay. You promise if we need only two in a group?" Logan asked.

"I promise."

Logan goes off to Michael and Chase and he got accepted in their group. They're short for one more member and Logan filled the whole.

The students planned and planned. But in these things, you can never ever change Logan's competitiveness. When he saw the girls have done well, he decided to do better. He felt bad that Dana chose Zoey and Nicole over him so he really wanted to have the best commercial. He hired his father's crew to help him make a great commercial and even asked for an actor to act for his commercial! He wanted to show Dana that she was wrong since she chose her friends than her boyfriend.

The girls saw this and were definitely irritated. They had to beat Logan, even though Dana was his girl.

"Okay, role the camera!" Zoey said to Quinn. (She's helping out)

"Wait, what's my line?" Nicole asked.

"I give up! You know Nicole, you're just so unprofessional! You're the reason why our commercial stinks!" Dana argued.

"No I did not hear that! You're the one responsible why it stinks, you always want it your way!" Nicole argued.

"Well you know what I think of-" Dana was stopped when Zoey said,

"Stop it you two! We're never gonna beat Logan by fighting!"

"Why do you want to beat him so badly? He's doing the best he can!" Dana said.

"But what he's doing is totally unfair for us! I can't take it!" Zoey said.

"Fine, if you can't accept my boyfriend, I guess you guys don't accept me. I shouldn't accept you guys too. I'll make my own commercial! And to think I chose you guys over him! I was completely wrong of thinking you were my friends! You should be like happy for me and not tell bad things about Logan! I know he's really annoying at times, but please sometimes think before you tell me insults about him! I'm outta here!" Dana said and walked out.

"Yeah, I'll make my own commercial too!" Nicole said and left Zoey all alone with Quinn.

"Then I will too!" Zoey screamed only heard by herself and Quinn who just fixed the video camera.

They did their best to make great commercials, but no use. They were worse alone than when they were together. They had a break and went back to their room. They bumped into each other on the way and asked each other what they've done for the commercial.

"So, how's your commercial?" Nicole asked.

"It… rocks!" Dana said.

"Yeah… mine too!" Zoey said.

"Yeah… right… mine too." Nicole said.

"Uh, who am I kidding, mine stinks!" Zoey said.

"Mine too!" Dana said.

"Mine was so stinky that it made me cry. I usually don't cry!" Nicole said.

"Uh Nicole, you usually do cry!" Dana said.

"Just zip it you two! Let's just make our commercial together! It doesn't matter if we win or lose. Besides, if Logan, Michael and Chase wins, they would surely be willing to give us a ride right?" Zoey said.

"Yeah I guess," Dana said.

"But it's due in two days! We still have nothing to submit!" Nicole said.

"Then we need to do our best and start right now!" Zoey suggested.

"Yeah!"

They went outside the room and filmed their commercial. It was better than the first one, but not good enough. At least they've done their project right? Zoey edited the commercial more and the others helped, there's still time and they can make it better.

Now, it's the due date of the project and the boys and girls are still in war. They haven't spoken to each other but when the girls were about to give their project, they first said sorry to the guys.

"We're sorry about being competitive. Hope you forgive us," the girls said in unison.

"Of course we do!" the boys said in unison.

They showed the commercial of the boys first and it was good. For the girls, it was also good. Mr. Bender's friend found it hard on which to choose. "This is hard, I don't know who deserves the Jet-X's but what I know is, both your works were tremendous! Okay, tell you what," he said.

"What?" they asked.

"I'll air both of your commercials on air and will give you each Jet-X's!"

"Yes!" they jumped up and down and hugged each other. "We did it!"

The day was really beautiful for them, knowing they each get a Jet-X, but the bigger problem happens, it's Monday already! Logan and Dana haven't exactly thought of a perfect gift to give each other, but after classes, they hanged out together.

"That was fun, right Dana?" Logan asked.

"What was fun?" she asked.

"You know, that we all get Jet-X's!"

"Yeah it is."

"So, want to race over the seashore?" he said and looked at his Jet-X.

"Wait, I have to get some things from my dorm."

"Yeah, me too. Well let's meet at the fountain and race from there. Don't go to the seashore without me okay?"

"Okay."

They separated temporarily and got the things they wanted to bring there. They both got a black box and put it on their bags. After they got the things, they met at the fountain.

"So, are you ready?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

They raced with their new Jet-X's to the seashore and it was a tie. "You were just lucky!" they said at the same time. "Jinx!" they said together again.

"Forget it, let's just have a rest," Dana suggested and sat on the sand.

"Yeah, let's," Logan said, sat down and put his arm around Dana's shoulder. "So?" he said after a few seconds.

"So?" Dana asked.

"Do you know what day it is? Do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Uh… Let me give it to you." Logan said.

"_Shoot, he has a gift! I can't believe this… I'm not even so sure if this is the thing I should give him." _Dana thought and tightened the grip on her bag.

"Before that, I want to kiss you. I want you to feel how much I love you until now. My love never faded and never lessened. I love you so much," Logan said and kissed Dana.

After the kiss, Logan got a box from his bag. It was a small black box and he opened it. In it was a necklace. It wasn't an ordinary necklace, it was a locket. He placed it on Dana's neck and kissed her on her cheek. She gave back the kiss to him and kissed him on his cheek too. "Do you like it? I really thought hard about it, and this is the only thing I can give. This was originally my grandmother's. She told me if I like a girl, I should give it to her. If I give it to her, we'd never be apart. At first, my mind was blank on what to give you. I was too preoccupied and mad at you since you chose your friends than me. But I realized that it wasn't a thing to be mad at. I know you love me and I know they're your friends and you love them too. You just want to spend equal time with them and me. I'm sorry Dana. I was too self-centered. I wanted you all for myself. I hope you like my gift. Oh and by the way, I almost forgot! Look inside," Logan said.

Dana smiled. She liked Logan's gift. She opened the locket and saw her picture and Logan's picture. "Thanks, I love it," She said and kissed him on the lips. "Now it's my turn. Before I show you my gift I want to apologize to you that I almost forgot this special day, a lot has been on my mind and I too wasn't sure on what to give you. To be totally honest, I only remembered that it was our week-sary when we were-" she was cut off when Logan said,

"Week-sary huh? Uh-oh! It is our week-sary! Wait, you mean you don't know that it's your birthday! Dana, that's my birthday present to you! I didn't even remember it was our week-sary. Oh man, I'm totally sorry!"

"My birthday? So that's why you gave me a gift! It's okay. Knowing that you remember my birthday is flattering enough. Besides, it's a 2 in 1 gift. I don't mind at all. I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. So my birthday and our first week-sary is the same day, that's nice." she smiled. "Anyway, I still have a gift for you." she said and pulled out a black box. It was much smaller than the box Logan gave her but when she gave it to Logan and he opened it, in it was a bracelet. It wasn't an ordinary bracelet, it was a locket bracelet. Dana put it on Logan's hand and kissed him.

"Dana, thank you so much! It's good you remembered it! I'm really sorry I didn't remember."

"You're welcome. It's okay, you always give me gifts and I don't. It's okay, really! Anyway, open the locket."

"Okay?" Logan said. He opened it and saw that it was the same picture as he put on Dana's locket. "Wow, I really love this picture (since it was only one picture cut into separate small heart-shape pictures) and I didn't know you did too. I was a bit disappointed in giving that to you, since I won't have a copy of that, but now we still both have a copy, I'm happy."

"Yeah, me too. Happy week-sary Logan," Dana said and smiled.

"Happy Birthday and Happy week-sary Dana," Logan said and smiled too.

In a matter of seconds, Michael, Chase, Quinn, Nicole and Zoey came and ran to them. They remembered that it was Dana's birthday. And this was there plan together with Logan, to have a party at the seashore.

"Happy Birthday Dana!" they said together.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys remembered my birthday and I didn't!" Dana said completely shocked.

**_A/N: Don't worry, the birthday party isn't done. The next chap is about the party! R&R! Sorry this chap isn't too exciting.. I'm just really sooo unfocused to write this story because of the exams! Don't worry, I'll make it better on the next, I promise!_**


	15. Dana's Birthday Celebration, Ruined

_**Here's the next chap. It's pretty depressing, just a warning. Anyway, exams are over so I can update as I promised. **_

"Of course we remember silly!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, why won't we? We're friends, and friends remember other friend's birthday! Anyway, let's set up the stuff for the party! Mr. Bender gave Dean Rivers a letter so that we can spend the night here by the seashore, so there's no need to worry. He's totally cool with it," Zoey said.

"Okay then!"

They fixed the food, the music, the lights, everything! Dana even wanted to help but Logan stopped her. "No, don't help! Just sit down." He said and directed her on a beach chair. "You're the celebrant so you just relax, we can handle this."

Dana sat down and watched them fix everything. After a while, they finished and the party was about to begin.

"So let's start by first singing a birthday song to Dana!" Zoey suggested.

Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you!

"Wohooo! Bring in the cake!" Nicole said while Michael carried it to Dana. "Make a wish Dana! I love wishes! Do you love wishes? I love wishes!" she suggested.

Dana paused for a while, closed her eyes and blew the candle.

"So, what did you wish for?" Logan smirked at his girlfriend. He had a feeling her wish was about him.

"Don't smirk at me like that Logan! You're too full of yourself! I didn't wish only about you! Well, if you guys really want to know, I wish that we'll forever be like this, happy and carefree."

"Aww, that's sooo sweet!" Nicole said.

"Okay, now what's next?" Quinn asked.

"Now, we eat the cake and the other food!" Chase said ready to eat.

"Dig in!" Zoey said.

They ate the fabulous food cooked by Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, Chase, Michael and even Logan for Dana. She really enjoyed the food. It was like a feast.

"Wow, that was great food guys! Thanks!" Dana said and complimented them.

"We're happy you enjoyed it because it was hard cooking, really really hard," Michael said.

"Why?"

"For one, Quinn wanted to put some chemicals in them and it was hard to let her not to! She's strong I tell you," Nicole said.

"I can't help it! I want to test my Love Potion II!" Quinn argued.

"We all know what happened when you tested the Love Potion I! Just let it go! Anyway, another reason for hard cooking was Logan who kept looking at his reflection on the spoons and forks we were about to use," Chase said.

"And the really annoying part is the make-out sessions of Michael and Nicole and Chase and Zoey," Logan insulted.

"Logan?" they all said. They **_were_** insulted.

"It's true! I was about to barf! Even Quinn was too! If you just saw our faces!"

Dana just hit him on the head. "Logan stop blabbering! I just want to open my other gifts already! Care to help?"

"Ouch! Huh? Sure!"

They opened the gifts while there was music. Michael, Nicole, Zoey, Chase and Quinn danced to the music until they couldn't anymore. Logan and Dana had a 'bonding time' while they opened the presents.

"Hey, let's open this one!" Dana said.

"It's from Nicole," Logan said, "I thought you're irritated at her?"

"Yeah I am, but she's still my friend even though she bugs me a lot. Besides, what does being irritated at her have to do with opening her present?"

"Just curious! Anyway, go open it!"

She opened it only to see a very cute stuff toy. It was a blue dog with a ribbon around its neck, a bell and a note on it. Dana opened the note and it said,

_Dear Dana,_

_Hi there! Happy birthday! I know you're usually irritated at me and I'm usually irritated at you, but I'm happy we're friends. I'm really happy when I'm with you and Zo. Hope you always stay the same and don't be like Logan, you know an egomaniac. I'm sorry if you get mad at me insulting him, but I know you know this is true. I wish you luck with him and in your life. Always remember I'm here for you whenever you need help, and also Zoey. _

_Love you always girl friend!_

_Nicole_

Logan read it with her and said, "Hey! She's writing insulting stuff about me behind my back!"

"Logan, you already know you're an egomaniac so no need to be angry," Dana said.

"Fine, whatever! Let's just open the other presents!" he said as he unwrapped Zoey's.

They opened more presents. Zoey gave Dana a black shirt that said, 'I love guys, but I control them', this made Dana laugh and Logan just plain offended. (Is Dana really the one in control of this relationship?) Anyway, Quinn gave her a sample of her Love Potion II, which she actually didn't need because of what happened in the 'dance'. Chase gave her a Maroon 5 CD. (Even though it doesn't look like she likes the band, this is her fave band and she's been dying to get this CD). Lastly, Michael gave her a guitar because she loves singing.

"Wow, you really got a lot of great gifts!" Logan said.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky to have you guys! Hey let's go and dance with them, there isn't much time till the night is over, we might as well enjoy it," Dana said.

"Mademoiselle?" Logan extended his hand to Dana and she held it. They went to the others and danced with them. Chase danced with Zoey, Michael with Nicole and Logan with Dana. And Quinn? She danced alone. (She was pretty happy with her own company anyways.)

After dancing, they decided to play around the water. It was really fun, and everybody enjoyed it.

When they were tired from playing, they lied down on the mats and looked at the stars. A shadow went to them closer and closer as they talked to each other.

"Wow, the sky looks beautiful!" Nicole said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Michael complimented.

"Thanks,"

They kissed each other and were disturbed when the shadow was identified, it was Steph.

"Nicole! What are you doing? I came looking for you. I was sooo worried when nobody was in your dorm. Later on I found out from the Dean that you're here with your friends for Dana's birthday party. I love you Nicole, but I can't believe you… you're cheating on me!"

"Steph, I'm sorry! But, lemme explain," she said and stood up while Steph just walked out. Nicole ran to him and Michael was just plain speechless. The others were just completely concerned for Nicole.

"Man, stand up and follow her!" Chase suggested to Michael.

"I don't know what to do. It's my entire fault, if I didn't kiss Nicole in the first place she wasn't supposed to be mine and be hurt like this. I'm afraid if I follow her, things will get worse, I'm sorry guys," Michael shook his head.

"Are you even a man, Michael? Well, I wouldn't blame you. I guess you're right that you would make things worse if you follow her. All of this is not your fault, it's mine. I was the one who planned for her to flirt you and eventually dump you. Apparently she has feelings for you and couldn't dump you. This made things more complicated. It's completely my fault. I have to fix this," Dana said and left them.

"Dana!" Logan said and followed her.

"No Logan, I can take care of myself. Lemme prove I can, please."

"But, it's your day, you shouldn't ruin-" Logan argued.

"Shouldn't ruin my day? Logan, I ruined Nicole's life! I have to do something! It's only a day. If I don't move soon, something very bad will happen. Her whole life is at stake. I can't bear to see her depressed, she's one of my best friends!" Dana said and left them.

Somewhere 

Nicole is still chasing Steph. "Steph, please, talk to me! I'm sorry but you have to know what I feel!"

"I don't care how you feel, I just saw it! There's nothing to explain!" he said and stopped.

Nicole stopped walking too and they had a 2-meter distance in between.

"Steph, I'm sorry. I'm still confused. I like you but I like Michael also. You both have good points, but I'm just so baffled! I don't know what to do! Please Steph, help me out to decide, don't walk out of me," Nicole said. Steph just started to walk away. Dana ran to him and punched him on the face.

"Dana!" Nicole screamed, "Why did you do that?"

"He doesn't want to listen to you!" she explained.

Steph's nose bled because of Dana's punch, "Get out of my way Dana!" he said. He raged in anger.

"No! Because I want to tell you it isn't Michael or Nicole's fault, it's mine! I'm the one who told her to court you **_and _**flirt with Michael. I didn't really know she has feelings for him. I only did that for the prank week. I figured out flirting and then dumping them would be the perfect way to sabotage the boys. But I was wrong. None of us, not Zoey, Nicole or I dumped the guy assigned to us, because we like them. I'm so sorry Steph. But if you're angry, I'm the one you should hurt, not Nicole, not Michael. Do whatever you like! You can even punch me for what I've done! Punch me all you like! I don't care! I won't fight back."

Steph was so mad, he wanted to release all his anger and did Dana's request. He hit her and she didn't hit back. Dana got about 3 hits until Logan ran to them and yelled, "Stop it!"

Steph stopped and just walked away. He stopped for a while and said, "Nicole, we're through. I'm breaking up with you."

Nicole burst into tears when Steph said that. He just dumped her. Nicole couldn't take it. "I'm sorry Steph! Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you… but I don't want to get back together with you," he said and ran away.

Nicole just cried, "That's so not true!" and ran back to Zoey and the others, and left Dana and Logan.

"Nicole! Ouch!" Dana said and took a step. She's injured from the punches she received from Steph.

"Don't move Dana, you're injured! What were you thinking? Were you even thinking? You let him hit you and you didn't defend yourself!" Logan argued, held her face and looked at the wounds.

"It's all my fault, all of this is my fault. I deserve this. Nicole's life is ruined because of me," she said and cried at Logan's shoulder.

From a distance, there was a different shadow, it was Matthew. Matthew went nearer to them and said, "Logan, I can't believe you let that Steph guy hurt **_my_** Dana!"

"Matthew?" they said in unison.

"Yeah, it's me. You do not deserve her! You always hurt her! I promise you, I'll get her back! I'll show you she'll be happier with me! I swear! The same goes with Chase, Hayden will get Zoey, he promises! We're going to beat you two!" Matthew said and then ran away.

"Logan?" Dana said. "I'm sorry, this is also my fault."

"No, this is nobody's fault. It's not a sin to love. Let's just go back to Zoey and the others," Logan suggested.

Dana just nodded her head. They walked there slowly and saw Nicole crying on Michael, "He left me. I don't know what to think! Michael you won't leave me would you?" she asked.

"I won't. I promise," he agreed.

"Hey guys," Logan greeted them. Obviously all were sad because of what happened.

"Hey Logan, Dana! What took you guys? Dana, what happened to you? Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Steph beat him up." Logan explained.

"It's okay. I'll cure myself tomorrow. Anyway, sorry to break it up to you guys, but that thing with Steph is not the only bad news. We saw Matthew, and he said he **_will_** get me from Logan. He also told us Hayden **_will_** get Zoey from you Chase," Dana explained.

"Let them try!" Zoey said irritated.

"Let's just get to sleep," Dana said with her voice filled with annoyance and sadness.

"Dana, are you sure you're okay?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I just want to sleep."

"Hey, Dana, do you mind if I sleep beside you?" Logan asked.

"No, I don't mind. Just don't do anything funny," she said and lied on the mat and turned around. Dana was at the edge of the mat. Logan lied beside her and the others did too. Nicole was beside Michael, Zoey was beside Chase and Quinn was at the other end. They just slept and tried to forget all the worries of today. When everybody was asleep already, Dana woke up. She slept only for a while, but couldn't sleep anymore. She walked to the sea and sat near it where the little waves can get to her. Logan in due course figured out she woke up because he didn't see her beside him. He saw her near the sea already and went to her.

"Dana, why are you still awake?" Logan asked.

"I needed time to think," she answered.

"Okay?"

"It's just, at first I was extremely happy because you guys remembered my birthday and it's our week-sary. But now, I'm just the complete opposite of happy. I just hate this birthday now! I deserve this for thinking of that stupid plan in the first place, but I can't stand to see Nicole crying, I just can't! She's my friend!" Dana said and cried in a tuck sitting position.

Logan sat beside her and just hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Dana, I'm here for you. I won't leave you. Remember I love you, so no need to worry, you have me. I'll help you with Nicole. I'll help you convince Steph not to be mad at her. All of us will be here for you. No need to worry, we're all friends," he said and snuggled her. He just noticed that she was already asleep. He picked her up and put her on his back and went back to the others. He slowly put her on the mat and laid her there. Tears went down from her eyes even though she was fast asleep already.

"Dana, please don't cry, I hate it when you cry. It's as if, it's my entire fault. I think Matthew's right. I always hurt you. I'm such a lame boyfriend. But I promise, from now on, I won't hurt you anymore. I won't cause you sadness, I'll always be there with you," he said, wiped her tears, kissed her a goodnight kiss and slept.

**_A/N: I'm pretty sad of what I wrote, poor Dana, Nicole, Logan, and the others! Don't worry, things will be better, I promise. But, some obstacles will still happen. BTW, I'll update once I'm satisfied with the next chapter and when I get enough reviews, (I'll be the judge of that). Anyway, R&R! _**


	16. Predetention

**_Well, here's the next chap. This is the start of what Hayden and Matthew have in store for Dana, Logan, Zoey and Chase. This has something concerned about Nicole, Michael and Steph too. Also with Mia, remember the girl that flirted with Logan? Yeah… let's begin. Wait, sorry I only updated today! Our computer got busted and I had to get it fix so… there! And when I thought it was fixed, something weird happened to the modem. I had to clarify what happened to it. At least I've updated now! Well, here it is to not keep you guys waiting! I've been dying to update this… here it is, really!_**

Dana woke up with the feeling of the warmth of the sun. The coldness slowly disappeared and the wind slowly faded. It's about 6 in the morning already and the gang was still at the seashore. Dana tried to stand up, but she felt a hand on her waist. It was Logan's hand. She didn't want to disturb him and wake him up, but she really wanted to stand up. Providentially for her, there was a pillow beside her. She slowly put that pillow between her and Logan to take her place so that he would not notice that she stood up. She went to a low part of the water and played there by herself.

The others eventually woke up and saw what Dana was doing; Logan was the only one asleep since he was the last one who slept. When they saw that it was 6:30 already, they decided to go back to their dorms. "Dana!" Zoey called out. "Let's go back to our dorm!"

When Dana's name was called, Logan automatically woke up, "Dana!" he screamed.

"At last! He's awake!" Nicole said.

"Wow, I'm sorry guys," he apologized. He then saw Dana. She was about to help them fix the things to get back to their own dorms. He decided to talk to her, "Dana, are you okay now?"

"Yeah I am Logan. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

**_Somewhere_**

"Well, today's the day," the guy said.

"Yeah, let's go get them," the other guy said.

They shook hands and went to their first subject. But before they separate,

"Remember what you have to do."

"I won't. Maybe you will!"

"Of course I won't. We'll sooo get them!"

"Yeah we will!"

Back to the gang, they finished already and went to their dorms. After a while they ate and got ready for school. They sensed it wasn't a good day, disregarding what happened yesterday. None of them are in class together for the first period and there were more bad news.

**Social Studies- Nicole **

**_Bad news- Steph is in her class. Social studies was mixed with the other grades so they were together._**

"_Oh my gosh! I have my first subject with him! I can't take this! I only remember until now! He's still totally mad at me! I can feel it, I can sense it!" _Nicole thought.

He's even supposed to sit beside her since they had been together but he just moved to another seat faraway from her. _"Crap, why her? I can't stand it. No way, this can't be true! I forgot that we're classmates in Social Studies!"_

Nicole tried to focus on the subject matter, but couldn't. Steph recited and recited and she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was too smart, too good-looking and too great at Social Studies for her to not notice. _"No don't look! You're looking! Nicole, control yourself. He's just a guy, but he… No! Ignore him! I can't! What to do? What to do? I know! I'll just have to recite too," _she thought.

She recited like Steph and he had the same feeling as her. He tried to focus on the subject matter but because of Nicole who recited and recited, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

After a while they had a quiz. Even though they both recited a lot this period, they both failed. The teacher was shocked that they failed. Maybe because they were just unfocused since they're together in each class. She called them after class and said, "What happened to you two? You failed the quiz!"

"We're so sorry. Maybe we're just unfocused," Steph said.

"I don't want to fail you 2 but I have no choice, I know you are in a relationship and all but-" the teacher said.

Both were surprised the teacher knew about them being together.

"We're not together **_anymore_** ma'am." Steph explained

"I see… but still, I have no choice but to give you an F. It's fair,"

"No! I can't fail! Please ma'am, I'm running for honors, and I'm a Straight A-Student!" Steph exclaimed.

Nicole didn't bother to speak. Steph was doing a great job in dealing with the teacher. She too was running for honors and was a Straight A-Student.

"Okay fine, I'll give you both a retest, but that isn't enough. You two will be spending your afternoon in detention, is that clear?" she said and gave them a detention slip.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

Steph opened the door for Nicole but,

"It's okay, you go. I want to say something to our teacher," she explained.

"Okay then."

Nicole slowly approached the teacher and asked, "Ma'am, how did you know about us?"

"Oh, it's pretty obvious. Being this age gained me a lot of experience. I should know."

"Oh, right. Okay then, I'll be going," Nicole said.

"Wait just curious, you two look great together, even perfect! Why'd you break up?" she asked.

"Can we not talk about this ma'am?"

"Okay, we won't if you don't want to."

"Thanks again ma'am" she said and left.

"_I can't believe this, I can't be together with Steph in detention! What would my friends think? What would Michael think!"_ Nicole thought.

_**Biology- Zoey**_

_**Bad news- Hayden was transferred to there class because he excelled in Biology. He's one year younger than Zoey. It was his first time in Zoey's class. **_

"Hey!" Hayden greeted Zoey.

"Hey? Why are you here?" she asked utterly shocked. She decided to turn away from him.

"I got excelled in Biology! Anyway, you did hear Matthew's message to you and your friends Chase, Dana and Logan, right?" he asked.

"Yeah? And you know what-" she said in an annoyed tone and was cut off.

"He was serious when he said that. And I am too when I said it to him. I really like you Zoey."

Luckily, their teacher came in already and Hayden had to sit down on his seat, which was 2 seats behind Zoey.

But that didn't let Hayden give up. He had to call her during classes, "Zoey!" She ignored him but he just called her louder, "Zoey listen!" She ignored him more and more but he just called her more and more. Until he was too loud that the teacher heard and Zoey snapped and screamed at him.

"Just leave me alone!" she scremed.

"But-"

"Well, I never! You two, you're going to detention after classes," the teacher said.

"Uh!" Zoey said. "_I seriously hate that guy! I'm a good student, I never get detention, but thanks to him, it's my first! I'm not going to meet Chase at dismissal and it's his entire fault!"_

At least after that incident, the bell rang and her class with Hayden was over. Algebra- Dana 

**_Bad news- She's in the same class as Matthew who beat up Logan for her. (These are all pure coincidence I'm telling you.)_**

Dana was late for Algebra for the reason that she was the last to use the bathroom in their room. Nicole was too addicted with her hair and she wanted to make it perfect that she was in the bathroom too long. A broken heart didn't stop her to look cute.

"Ms. Cruz, why are you late?" the teacher asked.

"It was my roommate's fault. She was too long in the bathroom," she explained.

"You know what this means? I have to give you detention," the teacher said and gave her a slip. "There's only one more seat available, sit beside Matthew."

"_Yes! My plan is working! Putting my bag on the seat next to me may be simple, but I got my way!" _Matthew thought.

"_Urgh, I have to meet up with Logan at dismissal, I can't have detention! And I obviously can't sit beside Matthew!" _she thought but had no more choice. She sat beside Matthew.

Matthew was very happy she did. He decided to pass her a note that said, _"Hey gorgeous, let's talk later."_

The teacher saw the note passed by Matthew and she got it from him, "What's this?" he said getting the note. "A note huh Mr. Underwood? (Haha! I want to use Logan's real name!) Okay, I'll read it,"

"No please!"

"'Hey gorgeous, let's talk later.' Well, well, apparently this is for Dana 'Gorgeous' Cruz. Well, you won't be talking with her, but you'll be with her, since you're going to detention. Here's a slip," he said.

"Oh no!" Dana whispered to herself.

"Now class, I want you to solve the answer on this item, and we'll check it tomorrow," he said and wrote the equation. "It's pretty hard so you better think hard. Well, goodbye class, I have to go now. I'll dismiss you early, I need to do something," the teacher said.

**_Poetry- Logan _**

**_Bad news- He's in the same class as her ex, Mia. Mia still likes him and has a feeling that Logan's together with Dana. She'd do everything to keep them away from each other._**

"Hey Logan!" she said all preppy and giddy.

"Hey? Uh, do I know you?" Logan asked. (He doesn't even remember who the many girls he's been with are.)

"Yeah, I'm Mia, your ex-girlfriend."

"Uh… yeah… Mia, I remember!" he said and acted like he remembers but he really doesn't.

"So-" she was cut off when the teacher came in.

"Good morning class, no need to greet me. I really need this for the poetry competition. I want you all to make poems. I'll grade them and the highest will be posted and read in front of the whole school. We need it for our 'Inspirational' Bulletin Board. Also, who knows we might use your poem to compete for the school poetry competition. If you win, you get to represent the school on the interschool poetry competition. So, hurry up because I have some other things to do for you," the teacher said.

"Ma'am, what's the theme?" Mia asked.

"Anything you like. It can be about friendship, love, family, anything!"

_"Love ei? Well, I guess I can make a poem," Logan thought._

They wrote poems and gave it to the teacher. After that they had their lesson.

While the teacher was discussing, Mia was too madly in love with Logan that she engraved "L and M" on her table and didn't listen to the lesson. The teacher saw this and gave her a detention slip.

Logan ignored what Mia did because for him it's totally normal. With an ego of his, it is truly normal for him. After a while in poetry class, he got really bored. He really was kinda great at poetry, it was his best subject. But he was totally bored of it since he already knew what the teacher discussed. He decided to sleep.

The teacher noticed him do so and gave him a detention slip too.

"_I can't have detention, I have to meet up with Dana! Urgh, I hate this!" _he thought.

The class eventually ended and they were off to their next subject. Some of them were together in those subjects and they got to tell each other what happened for the first class.

**_Algebra- Zoey and Logan_**

"Logan, I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm definitely glad to see you!" Zoey said.

"Uh… Zoey? You know I have a girlfriend don't you? She's your friend, remember?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I do, but really I am. My first period was totally shit,"

"Mine too!" Logan agreed. "What happened?"

"I was together in Biology with that Hayden guy. He got excelled to our class! Could you believe it? But that's not even the worst part! What happened was I got detention because of him! He kept calling and screaming my name. I ignored him at first but I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed at him so the teacher gave us both detention slips. Hello? I'm Zoey Brooks! FYI I never get detention!" Zoey said.

"Wow, that's harsh. Anyways, I also got detention but in a different way. I was in poetry class and I fell asleep. The teacher gave me a detention slip! She's the one to blame, her subject is so lame! Oh yeah, a weird thing also happened,"

"What's that?"

"There was this girl, I think her name is Mia. She said she was my ex-girlfriend but I really don't remember. She kinda flirted with me. Uh, she's nothing compared to Dana. She just seems like annoying," he explained.

"Oh my gosh Logan! I know Mia, her whole name is Mia Miller. I can't believe you went out with her! She's a total bitch! Everyone in the girls' dormitory hates her!"

"Man, I dated a lot of girls I don't even know who I dated. The only one I remember is Dana."

"Logan, stay away from Mia, she can do terrible things. For example, she ruined Nicole's project in Biology because Nicole hit her, accidentally! She thought it was intentionally but it wasn't. Nicole cried because of her!"

"Oh, I will. Anyway, uh I'm really pissed of that I'm going to spend my afternoon at detention. I was supposed to play ball with Dana later. You think she'll understand?"

"Of course she will. She loves you, she'll understand. But, I have a question, it's like about you and Dana but it's about Chase and me. I promised to play Fuzzball with him after classes and now I've got a detention, I can't go. Do you think he'll be able to accept that I got detention?" Zoey said.

"Yeah he will. He loves you for everything you do. You know that!"

"I hope he does."

"And I hope she does accept me getting detention and be with that slutty Mia. I just have a feeling she'll do something bad," Logan said.

They just laughed and laughed.

**_Phys. Ed.- Dana and Nicole _**

"Dana!" Nicole screeched.

"Nicole! Hey! Don't scream too loud," Dana said.

"But I have to tell you something!"

"Okay, what's that?" Dana asked.

"Well, it's like this, my first subject was Social Studies and it's mixed with different grades. Steph was in my class! I was so shocked and I know he is too. Yeah, we are in the same class, but we both totally forgot. I just tried to focus on the subject, but can't. He recites a lot and whenever I look at him I sorta forget about the subject. I just decided to recite more like him to focus. Then we had a test, we both failed. Since we're both running for honors and both are Straight A-Student, he asked the teacher if we could just get detention," Nicole explained.

"At least I won't be spending detention alone with Matthew! I thought my morning was horrible. Well it is, but I thought I was the only one. At least I have you there!" Dana said.

"Well, that's true."

"Anyway, let me tell you about my day."

"Okay, shoot. Wait, I heard you say you were sent to detention, why?"

"It's like this, when you were at your first period with Steph, I was in my first period, with Matthew. I got a detention slip because you were taking too long in the bathroom!" she raged in anger.

"Sorry!"

"Anyhow, I was irritated of this since Logan and I was supposed to play ball together. Now I have to cancel! The worst happening was Matthew got detention too! He passed me a note that said, 'Hey gorgeous, let's talk later'" she air quoted. "The teacher saw him pass the note and read it infront of the class. Everybody knew it was for me! I can't believe it!"

"Wow, that was a harsh morning and sorry for the bathroom thing again. I'm sure Logan will understand, you just have to tell him at lunch. Who knows, maybe he'll be in detention too! You know what kind of person he is! No offense there. But what about you, do you think Michael will handle it easy that I was sent to detention by Steph?" Nicole asked.

"If he truly loves you, he will." (they all have the same question and answer, only different in saying it, but the thought is there)

After a few more classes, it was lunch already. The group was to sit beside each other. Zoey, Michael, Chase, Dana, Nicole and Quinn were already seated on their usual table.

"Hey Michael," Nicole said.

"How was your day, Nicole?" Michael asked.

"Bad! Uh, I won't be able to go with you after classes. I got detention," she said and lowered her face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Steph… and I failed the exam at Social Studies. He asked the teacher to just give us detention so that the grade won't affect our chance for honors,"

"What? It's his fault? Why of all people, you're with him in detention! Nicole you be careful! I won't be-" he stopped talking when Zoey and Dana said,

"I have detention today too, no need to worry!" they said at the same time.

They looked at each other and were puzzled that they both have detention, "What, you too?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"Chase, I'm so sorry, I won't be able to play Fuzzball with you later!" Zoey said.

"It's okay, there's a first for everything. Why you get detention though?" Chase asked.

"It's Hayden's fault. He kept calling me in the middle of the class. I got extremely pissed off that I screamed at him. The teacher of course heard it and gave us both detention!" Zoey explained.

"Harsh. Man, I think this is Hayden and Matthew's plan. Zoey, we have to be on guard," Dana said.

"Oh, I'll be on guard!"

Anyway, Logan was the only one missing. The gang spotted him finished at the food line already and headed for the table. In a matter of seconds, Mia went near him and talked to him. She led him away from their table. Dana got jealous. "What is he doing? He's flirting with other girls again!"

"Don't judge him that fast Dana. That's Mia, her ex. Maybe he's just telling her to get lost. Logan told me he's irritated at her, so no need to be jealous," Zoey explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're- oh my gosh!" Dana said when she turned back to them. She saw Mia and Logan kiss. "I've had enough. That's full proof! Uh… I'm going, I just lost my appetite." Dana said, walked out and left her food untouched, again!

"Dana!" her friends called out.

She passed by Logan and Mia who were still kissing and said to them, "Good luck to the new couple!" and left.

Logan saw her and tried to stop kissing Mia. But she was incredibly strong. Logan couldn't break lose. When Dana was out of sight, Mia stopped kissing Logan. "Why'd you do that you bitch? Never mind, I'm leaving!" Logan said and ran to Dana but was stopped by Mia.

"Where are you going? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy my kiss!"

"Yes I didn't enjoy it, so just let go!" Logan said, pushed her and ran to find Dana.

Dana didn't want Logan to find her so she hid in the Janitor's Closet, _"Why Logan, why! I thought you changed for me!" _she thought and cried.

Logan couldn't find her all over campus. He got help from their friends but they couldn't find her. He hadn't even spoken a word to her all day with the exception when they were at the beach. He hadn't told her about his bad day that he wouldn't be able to come to their meeting later due to detention. He was in an incredibly bad mood, because of that Mia.

_**Somewhere**_

"So, did it go well?" someone asked.

"Yeah, they'll be in the palm of our hands in some time. What about yours, did it go well?"

"Of course! I can't wait for them to be ours!"

"Neither can I."

**_A/N: Next chap is about the detention! Yeah! Was it unclear? I'll clear it up on the next chapter! Sorry if I only updated today!_**


	17. Detention Proper

**_Question guys, is it okay for you guys for me to make seasons 1, 2 and the others to come (still wishing there will be more) be compiled in this one fic? You know, so that it's easier to find. If you think no, tell me a good reason. Hehehe… Anyway, here's the next chap! DETENTION! Oh, btw… uh… girliegurl, yeah Zoey is in the honor role. She does care about it, but one detention can't have much affect to her grade. Just wish she won't get into any more trouble. _**

There were only 3 more classes for the afternoon and they all went to it. Dana went out of the janitor's closet eventually and went to Poetry class.

Fortunately for her she wasn't late and Matthew nor Logan nor her friends weren't in her class. (the nor's may sound redundant but I used 3 nor's to exaggerate the scene)

The teacher came in and gave the same project as her previous class on the first period. "Good morning class, no need to greet me. I really need this for the poetry competition. I want you all to make poems. I'll grade them and the highest will be posted and read in front of the whole school. We need it for our 'Inspirational' Bulletin Board. Also, who knows we might use your poem to compete for the school poetry competition. If you win, you get to represent the school on the interschool poetry competition. So, hurry up because I have some other things to do for you. By the way, before I forget, you can use any theme you want," the teacher said.

They wrote their poems and gave it to the teacher. After that they had their lesson. Subsequent to that, a different class then a different class.

Time passed by quickly and it's detention already. Now, Dana's pissed off again, she'd see Matthew's face!

Inside the Detention room, two guys talked, "I can't believe it! Why is he here? Our plan isn't him to be here with her!" he whispered.

"Yeah, we just have to improvise!" the other one whispered.

Dana knocked on the room's door. She was late since she really didn't want to go there, but she remembered that she promised Nicole that she would go with her. She opened the door and said, "Sorry I was late."

"Dana!" Logan said absolutely shaken.

"Just sit down and all of you be quiet. I have to go and give this report to the principal. Behave!" the teacher in charge said.

Dana sat down beside Nicole who was between Logan and her. To clarify the seating arrangement let me explain further. (see that the bold ones are the troublesome ones and the italicized are our main characters)

Back- **Mia-** _Zoey- _**Hayden-** **Steph**

Middle- _Logan-_ _Nicole-_ _Dana-_ **Matthew**

Front- others

(do you get it? Logan was at the side and beside Nicole. Dana was between Nicole and Matthew. At the back of Logan was Mia and beside her was Zoey. Hayden was between Zoey and Steph. And there were other students in front of the teacher's table.)

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't come!" Nicole whispered to Dana.

"Sorry I was late. I really didn't want to come. Now, I even want to leave, not only because of…" Dana said and turned her eyes to a Matthew. "But since those two are here too!" Dana said and signaled to Nicole to look at Mia and Logan. Mia started to flirt with Logan since she got inside the room.

"Don't worry Dana, we'll solve this problem, I assure you! Besides this is all Mia's doing. She just wants you and Logan separated. Don't let her get to you," Zoey said as she heard the conversation. "But you guys have to help me with, ahem!" she continued. She meant by the 'ahem' as Hayden.

"We will! Just help me out to explain things to Steph!" Nicole said.

"It's a deal!" they all agreed.

"Wait, why doesn't one of us talk to either Steph, Hayden, Matthew or Mia?" Zoey suggested.

"We're only 3!" Nicole said.

"Okay fine, let's tell Logan to talk to one of them. So that each of us will have work to do. But first we have to get him away from Mia!" Dana said. "It's so irritating!"

"Yeah, I totally agree!" Nicole said.

"So, someone has to keep him away and solve the 'Mia' problem," Zoey suggested.

"Yeah," Nicole said. "But who should solve it?" she asked.

"You!" Zoey and Dana said.

"Why me?"

"Just do it Nicole, do you want Steph to forgive you?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then help me out!" Dana said.

"But I'm not sure if I can make her not like Logan. She looks pretty lovesick at him," Nicole responded pessimistically.

"Just do your best. If you can't, you can stall her. While you're talking to her, we'll convince Logan to help us!" Zoey suggested.

"Okay, I'll try."

**_Nicole's POV_**

I can't believe I'm going to talk to Mia. Don't Zoey and Dana remember that she's the one who ruined my Biology project? I totally hate Mia! Well, I guess this can be a payback for what she'd done. But how should I keep her away from Logan… I know!

"Hey Mia, can I talk to you?" "Huh? Can't you see we're talking?" Mia said.

_"Yes! Saved by Nicole! Come on Nicole take this lovesick girl away from me!"_ Logan thought. "Come on, I really have to tell you something important. Let's go over there," I said and pointed on one corner.

We went there and she said, "So what's up? You know I should be doing a lot of more important things than talk to you. What is it? Is it really that important?"

She really is a bitch! Uh! I hate her personality! "Yeah, I want to warn you about Logan!"

"What about him?"

"Logan's not your type of guy."

"He's my ex Nicole, I liked him."

"Yeah he **_was_** your ex, but now he's changed. He's not want you want," I explained.

"Why do you say so?"

"Uh…uh…" I struggled, I have to think of something fast! "What do you like in a guy?"

"Looks, charms, nasty attitude, ego, hot, cute and did I mention hot?"

"Well okay, Logan does have all of does, but what about the inside, what do you like in a guy? Nasty attitude doesn't count okay?"

"I like… hmm… I never really thought about it. I don't care about the inside,"

It looks like she doesn't. Anyway I have to make her stop liking Logan. What is something she said that isn't true about Logan? Hmmm… Yeah! I got it! Nasty Attitude!

"Mia, don't you notice, Logan's a bit nice now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you like guys with a nasty attitude, but he doesn't have that," I explained.

"He so too has a nasty attitude!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

We quarreled for quite sometime. This is the only thing I can do. The rest is up to Zoey and Dana.

**_Normal POV (Same time as Nicole's POV)_**

Logan was already free from Mia and decided to sit on Nicole's seat. Now he's beside Dana. "Dana! I missed you babe!"

Dana just turned around. Matthew saw what Logan did and tried to cheer Dana up. "Hey, is he bugging you? Want me to beat him up?"

"Just stay away from me Matthew! You too Logan!" Dana said and went to the windows.

She stood there and looked outside and reflected on some things.

On the other hand, Logan and Matthew were busted. They just tried to leave her alone for a while, so that she won't get angrier.

Zoey decided to talk to Logan to help them about their problems in detention. "Logan, can you help us out?"

"Depends on if you're going to help me with Dana," he said.

"Yeah we will. Actually, we want to solve the problems concerning, you, Dana and Mia. Nicole's already doing her part. But now we made a step, you too have to make one. Can you help us out? You just have to choose on which problem to solve. Is it the Hayden and I problem, the Nicole and Steph problem, or the Dana and Matthew problem?"

"I think I'll handle the Dana and Matthew problem. I really need to show that Matthew who's boss."

"Thanks Logan!"

Logan went to Matthew and told him, "Hey, if you hate me so much, why don't we fight? Basketball out at the court! Whoever wins will get Dana!"

Dana heard Logan's challenge to Matthew and came over to them, "Logan what are you doing! I'm supposed to choose, you shouldn't-" Zoey stopped her and pulled her.

"Dana, trust in him. This is one thing you can do. We just have to do our part for the other problems. You have to solve the Hayden problem so please get on moving!" she said and pushed her towards him. "Don't worry about Logan, he'll win, he loves you!"

Dana blushed because of what Zoey said. Anyway, she had to face Hayden and convince him that Zoey's not the girl for her. She sat on her desk and looked back since Hayden was only behind her.

**_Dana's POV_**

"Hey," I said to start off a conversation.

"Hey?" he said weirded out. "So? Why are you talking to me?"

"I think you know why. I just don't think you and Zoey fit as a match," I said directly.

"Why? I'm good-looking, smart, I even got accelerated in Biology! What more can Zoey ask for?"

Here's another ego like Logan. Apparently, he's not my type. Anywho, I have to convince him! How! Hmm… I know! This phrase works for me and Logan, maybe it'll work on this Hayden guy too? "Yeah, but do you believe in the phrase, 'opposites react'?"

"Yeah, that's what makes me and Zoey perfect for each other," he boasted.

"No that doesn't make you perfect for each other. You guys aren't opposites because you're similar in a lot of ways!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Okay, tell me about yourself," I asked.

"Fine. My name is Hayden Christensen (wahaha… I love this guy! He has great abs!) I'm one year younger than Zoey and I got excelled in Biology. I'm in her-"

"Wait, tell me about you. Don't relate it to Zoey much. Tell me like how you introduce to others."

"Okay? My name is Hayden Christensen and I'm active in school. I'm an officer of different clubs and I'm the head of the campaign guild despite my young age. We usually have meetings on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. I also love sports and that's why I'm in the basketball and baseball teams. I have practices with them during Tuesdays and Thursdays. I also love music. I have my own band and I practice with them every Friday or at times on Sun-"

This might be a sign of opposites attract because Zoey is not that busy, but how can he have time for her when he has all these things to do! "See, you're too hectic! How would you be available for Zoey? She has a lot of time while you don't! She loves to hang out and you don't have time for that!"

"But you said opposites react!"

He got me there, but I just have to tell him this reason. This is totally true! "Yeah, but how would you two react if you don't have time for her? Face it! If you can't give up anything for her, you can't be with her!" I threatened. He really looked scared.

"What? But I can't give up any of those!"

I argued with him more and more. He's beginning to be a bit shaky. I guess he's beginning to doubt Zoey. Perfect! The phrase did help, kinda.

**_Zoey's POV (Same time as Dana's POV)_**

Hope Dana convinces Hayden. I really want him out of my hair. Now, it's off to Steph! "Hi there!" I said and went to him.

"Hey," he said in a dull tone. He must be irritated at me too since I'm Nicole's friend.

"So, how's life?"

"What kind of question is that?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay fine, I'll go straight to the point! Please forgive Nicole. She did cheat on you, but she made a mistake. Do you think it's easy for her? Hello, she likes you and Michael and isn't sure on who she likes more. At least Michael's not blowing her off but you sure are! Are you really a man? If you are, go talk to Nicole! It will help her more. Don't you know real men don't make women cry!" I argued.

"I can't, I just can't," he said disappointedly.

"I'm leaving. You're so worthless," I said that since I'm pretty sure he'll make me stop and say that he will talk to her. My technique is priceless! It works every time!

And he did, "Zoey please stop!"

"What?"

"You're name is Zoey right?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right about what you said. I'll go talk to her."

Perfect.

**_Logan's POV (Same time as Dana and Zoey's POVs)_**

I challenged this Matthew and we went out of the room. That Mia didn't even notice us leave, she was too busy fighting with Nicole. She really did a great job in stalling her. Anyways, Matthew and I went to the court and played ball. "Let's get this started,"

"Yeah, I'll beat you for sure!"

"We'll see!"

We started playing and I hate to admit this but he is pretty good, almost as good as me. He can steal the ball from me. Before, many can steal the ball from me, but now only a few. And one of those many few is he and Dana. We played hard and blocked hard. None of us still has a point. This is what happened when Dana and I made a bet. She eventually won. I'm not going to lose. This isn't Dana! Come on Logan fight! This isn't Dana but you're doing this for her, you have to win for him to leave her alone!

After a while playing Matthew told me, "You know, you ruined everything!"

"What do you mean? You're the one ruining my relationship with Dana! Just leave us alone, for you not to be embarrassed. I'm totally gonna beat you!" I said.

"Big ego again huh? Well, my plan to get her is by detention. And now you're in detention too, it's hard! Can't you see I can love her more!"

"Just shut it, and let's continue the game!"

**_Back at the Detention Room/ Normal POV_**

The other students were completely bored and left the room. The teacher still hadn't return. The only people left in there were Nicole, Mia, Zoey, Hayden, Dana and Steph.

Nicole and Mia were still fighting. Suddenly, she noticed that Logan's out of the room. (At long last!) "Wait, where is Logan? Uh! You stalled me! Tell me where he is now!" she threatened.

Nicole was scared of what she might do. She didn't answer. She was almost to be slapped by Mia but luckily Dana saw what she was about to do and stopped her. "Don't you dare harm my friend! What the heck is wrong with you? Are you a psycho? First you steal my boyfriendaway from me and now you try to hurt one of my bestfriends? I tell you Mia, you haven't seen me angry yet. I'm worse than what I am now, got it?"

Mia became so scared that she left the room. Who wouldn't be? That was Dana 'Danger' Cruz. Mia even left the building! She went outside and saw Logan and Matthew.

**_Still at the Detention Room_**

"That was cool Dana! You almost made her cry!" Nicole said.

"Yeah Dana! Tears were about to come out of her eyes already!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty cool."

Suddenly, Nicole felt someone hold her shoulder, it was Steph. "We need to talk."

"I guess we do."

They left the classroom and went off to the park to talk.

**_Still at the Detention Room_**

"Well, things are looking better, right Zo?" Dana asked.

"Not quite," she answered since Hayden was headed over her.

"Hey pretty lady! What are you doing after detention?"

"Why do you care?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, you possibly don't even have time. What day is today? Oh whatever day it is, I'm sure you're truly hectic!" Dana said.

Dana was right but Hayden didn't want to show her she was. "Whatever," he said and left them. "I'm going to the bathroom." _"She's totally right,"_ he thought.

He went to the boys' bathroom and on his way, he bumped a girl. "Ouch, watch where you're- Oh, I'm terribly sorry!"

"It's okay. It isn't your fault, it was an accident," the girl said.

"_She's hot" _he thought. "So, what's your name? This is the first time I saw you in campus, care to introduce yourself to me?" he flirted.

"My name's Alex and I'm a new student. And you are?"

"Hayden,"

"Great name Hayden!" she flirted back.

"So, Alex, care to tell me about yourself? Tell me about your life before you came here at PCA," he asked.

"Well…" _"I can't tell him about myself. It's usually a turn-off for guys. And he looks great. But, for me to be sure he does like me, he'll have to accept it. I just have to tell the truth about myself,"_ she thought. "Okay, fine. My name is Alex Amila and in my previous school, I was pretty active. I was an officer of different clubs and I was the head of the campaign guild despite my young age. We usually had meetings on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. I also love sports and that's why I was in the basketball and baseball teams. I had practices with them during Tuesdays and Thursdays. I also love music. I had my own band and I practiced with them every Friday or at times on Sun-" (yeah I edited what Hayden said to Dana.)

"Oh my gosh! Sorry to sound girly but I have a question!" Hayden said.

"Shoot," she said. _"Oh no! He doesn't like me! He's just going to ask, 'Okay, uh… I have to do something. I'm so sorry. Is it okay?' Like the others!"_ she thought.

"Do you want to be all of those things until now?" he asked.

"_What! He didn't ask if he can leave? What's this about?" _she thought. "Yeah I would."

"Wow! Because I'm all of those things now! I can help you out!" he said totally happy.

"I would love to!" she answered happily. _"Wow, he really is different!"_

"_Jackpot!" _he thought.

Dana and Zoey got bored inside the Detention Room and just decided to watch Logan's game with Matthew. They went there and saw Mia was there too. She stared at them as they played. The 2 decided to go near her and asked her why she's like out of this world on that moment.

"What's up?" Zoey asked.

"They're playing basketball," she answered.

"We all can see that. But what Zoey meant is what's up with you. You look like something's the matter," Dana said.

"Do you know who's that guy playing with Logan?"

"That's Matthew,"

"Matthew," she said in a lovesick voice. CUPID'S ARROW. Yes, Mia liked Matthew. She got attracted to him too much that she forgot about Logan.

"I guess problem solved!" Zoey said to Dana.

"Not yet… Stop the game!" Dana screamed.

The boys heard Dana and decided to stop. "Dana?"

"Don't you two dare to bet on me! I'm not material, I'm a person! I'm the one to decide who I like. Matthew, I'm sorry, but I like no… love Logan. You can't change that. Don't worry, there are many other girls for you," Dana explained and looked at Mia.

"Hey, don't you dare harm him!" Mia butted in. "Matthew, I can be your gal. You don't need this Dana!"

"Uh? Okay?" Matthew said. He was attracted to her too. (Hey she's pretty despite her attitude)

He went together with Mia away from them and looked back at Dana. _"I guess I have to give her up if that's exactly what she wants. Besides, what she said may be true. This girl might be the one. No one ever loved me, yeah a lot of girls are crazy for me, but I never thought of them loving me. I just thought of it as a crush or infatuation. But this girl's different, and she pretty much looks like she does love me,"_ he thought.

When the two were out of sight, Logan decided to talk to Dana. "Honey, I knew you would pick me!"

"Yeah, I missed your ego," she said sarcastically.

"I guess I better go. I'll just go look for Chase. I might make our Fuzzball game!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, I think you should," Dana said.

"So?" Logan asked when Zoey was gone.

"So?" Dana raised an eyebrow.

"Should we play our game? We're already out of detention and we have a ball."

"Yeah, I guess we should."

They played their game until nighttime and they enjoyed it a lot.

**_At the Park_**

"Nicole, I'm sorry for avoiding you. I was just really-" Steph said and was cut off.

"It's okay. It was my fault. I really don't know what I feel now, but I want you to know I'm really sorry for what I've done. I like you a lot Steph, but I like Michael a lot too. I don't know who to choose but-" Nicole was cut off.

"Nicole, choose Michael. You look perfect together. When I saw you kiss, I saw you happier with him. I accept it. You do love him more than me."

"Steph, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you sure of what you said?"

"Yeah, I'm totally sure."

"But can we still be friends?"

"Yeah, friends."

"Thanks!" she said and hugged him as a friend.

**_A/N: Yeah! R&R! This is far from over guys! This fic is called 'The Memories'! This is only one obstacle and there are other more! Like I said, I'll write fics based on the story, there's still Season 2 and 3! Hope there's a Season 4! Do you guys agree on me doing that? Anyway R&R guys! BTW the thing about Will and Elizabeth isn't over, I don't know which chap I'll put them back, but you'll be seeing/hearing (what's the term!) them again! Oh and… I'll update this when I get at least 6 reviews and satisfied with the next chap. Care to guess what it's about? I'll give you guys a hint, it's related to this chap and a bit on the chap before._**


	18. The Big Fight

**_Hey guys! I got my card and I love it! I'm in the Top 20 of our batch. In our school they don't show the rating, but still at least I know I'm in the Top 20! My lowest is Biology and Filipino (even though Filipino is my native tongue, it's hard!) My highest is Math! And I only have 4 line of 8's! In order to be an awardee in our school, you need to have all your grades in the card all line of 9's in the last quarter. It's still the first quarter and I think I can do it! Anyways… I know the episode of when Dana, Nicole and Zoey fought was at the second episode, but I remembered about it and thought about adding this too. Logan was in that episode and Dana is too, so I think I can make a chap! But in this chap, it's not only the girls who fough but the whole gang! Wow… let's see what happens! Here it is! THE BIG FIGHT!_**

It was the next day and the sun rose. Everybody woke up early except Dana. Zoey and Nicole got ready and after a while, Dana eventually woke up because of her alarm clock. She also got ready and they went to class. The gang was together in Mr. Bender's class.

"Okay class, is everybody-" he was cut-off when Logan entered the room, "here? Mr. Reese, why are you late?" he asked.

"Oh, am I late? I'm sorry. I didn't know what time it was. I guess I got too-" he was cut-off by Mr. Bender.

"Can it Logan. Class, I'm really disappointed to some of you. Really, disappointed! Why would you skip detention!" he asked madly. "Everybody in the detention room left but someone told me who started it all. (the someone is one of the others in detention on the same day) I was told there was this group who was responsible for what happened. I can't believe it. You people know who you are so stand up now and face me!" he continued.

Mr. Bender is usually the nice teacher, but he was really mad on what happened. This was too much so the gang stood up, well most of them since the others had nothing to do with it.

"Zoey, Nicole, Dana and Logan! I can't believe you of all people! Especially you Zoey and Nicole! I can't believe this! You're Straight A- Students and you are just throwing it away? Later, you're going back to detention this afternoon and having a minus in your conduct! Do you understand?"

"Sir we don't!" Chase and Michael said and stood up too.

"Mr. bushy haired guy? Mr. Barrett? You're not concerned in this matter so I suggest you sit down right now!"

"No sir!" they said.

"Okay then. So that must mean you want to join your friends in detention. Well I'll gladly give you six detention slips!" he said and handed them out. "Anymore questions?"

_**Silence**_

"None? Okay, let's start the lesson."

They had their lesson for the morning and other lessons too then, at last, they had a break, Lunch.

The gang went to their usual table and sat there. Quinn was the first one there and noticed that all of them were gloomy. "What's up guys?"

"We all got detention!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, because we ditched detention yesterday! But it's not technically ditch! We just really needed to settle some things!" Logan said.

"Michael and I weren't even there and we still got detention because we stood up for them! It's just annoying! Especially because Mr. Bender never remembers my name, all the teacher call me about something related to my bushy hair!" Chase said.

"Ouch, well… That's life," Quinn said.

"Yeah it is life. But something is really affecting me. That's the first time I saw Mr. Bender angry like that! I'm guessing we really did disappoint him," Nicole said.

"I guess we did," Dana said.

"Well, we had to do what we had to do guys! We just have to accept this!" Michael said.

"No! I can't take this! My grades are going to be affected because of this! I know one detention won't, but two will! We also got a minus in our conduct! I can't believe you guys are acting like this is nothing!" Zoey said.

"We're not acting like this is nothing! I'm running for honors too Zoey so no need to feel that you're the only one affected!" Nicole said.

"I know Nicole, but…"

"But what?" Logan asked.

"This is all Steph, Hayden, Mia and Matthew's fault! They're the ones who got us in detention! If it weren't for them-" she stopped because Nicole argued with her.

"What do you mean, it's their fault? It's not all their fault! Not all of them planned us to be in detention! Usually I agree with you Zoey but this was mainly Hayden and Matthew's fault! You can't blame Steph for being distracted and me for also being distracted! You can't blame Mia for liking Logan!" Nicole argued.

"Yeah! Face it Zoey, all you ever think about is yourself! It's not their fault! It's nobody's fau-" Dana said but stopped.

"What do you mean? None of you understand me! Just stay away from me!" she said and walked out.

"Zoey!" Chase called out.

Zoey stopped and turned around, "Well Chase? Who's side are you on? Nicole and Dana's or mine?" she asked.

"Zoey, please don't make me choose!" he pleaded.

"You have to choose!" Zoey said.

"Zoey, even though you're my girlfriend, I have to agree with them. It's nobody's fault. Yeah Matthew and Hayden planned it but it's not a sin to love. Besides, they didn't want you to have detention for the second time! What happened, happened okay? We can't rewind it! We should just-" he explained.

"Accept it? Uh! Chase, for Pete's sake! I can't accept it just like that! Why are you guys against me! Uh! I thought you guys were my friends!" she said and really walked out.

"We're so sorry Chase," Michael said and comforted his bestfriend.

"You don't know what I feel now! I know she didn't say that we broke up, but that's exactly what I feel; as if we did break up!" Chase said.

"Chase, you stood up for what you believed in even though your girlfriend is in opposition. You made your choice, just fight for what you believe in," Logan said.

"Yeah I did. But I think I should change it."

"What? Chase why?" Nicole asked.

"Zoey's right. Nobody understands her. And as her boyfriend, I should understand her! I shouldn't have done that to her! I should have gone with her! I should have supported her. And you know what? I'm going to her right now and tell her I'm on her side," Chase said and left.

"Chase!" Michael called out.

Chase turned around and said, "Michael, what about you? What do you believe in? Is it someone's fault or what?"

"I'm plain undecided here. I don't even want to decide if it means I'm going to take sides. I'm sorry Chase!" he answered.

Chase just continued and walked away.

"Great, now Chase and Zoey are mad at us!" Nicole said.

"Zoey might be, but what makes you tell that Chase is?" Dana asked.

"Because, Chase is her boyfriend. Boyfriends always agree with their girlfriends. So that means he's angry at us too!" Nicole said.

"Well, I guess you have a point. My ex-bestfriend's ex was like that before," Dana said.

"Guys, this is a mess. First we all have detention and now there's war in the group! What's next?" Michael said.

"Oh I don't know, even more war?" Logan joked.

"This is not a time for jokes Logan!" Dana argued.

"Sorry!"

"By the way? Who's side are you on anyway?" Quinn asked.

"Who me? Uh, I'm with Michael, I'm undecided too," Logan answered.

"I should have guessed! Guys can't even make their own decisions!" Dana said.

"What did you mean by that?" Logan said.

"Well, you argued before that girls are the ones who are picky! You act as if nothing is wrong with you guys! Well you can't make a stand! At least even though we're picky with things, we know what we stand for!" Dana argued.

"Take that back Cruz!" Logan pointed at her.

"Make me!"

"I will, you'll see! Come on Michael!" Logan said and dragged Michael away.

"Dana? Why did you do that? Now Michael and Logan's mad at us?" Nicole said.

"What? Now it's my fault! Fine! Make your own stand because I'll surely make my own!" Dana said.

"Gladly!"

_**Somewhere**_

"Dude, why did you pull me? Now Nicole's going to think I'm against her!"

"Didn't you hear what Dana said? He said guys don't make stands! Well, we're going to prove her wrong!"

"I'm out of this! I don't want to disappoint my girlfriend! What Dana said maybe harsh but I'm not going to argue with Nicole," Michael said.

"So, if you're not with me, so that means you're against me!" Logan said.

"I guess I am! I can't believe you dragged me away!" Michael said and left.

_**Another somewhere**_

Chase caught up with Zoey and talked to her, "Zoey I'm sorry! You were right."

"I don't believe you Chase! I think the only reason you're here is because you think you should take my side because you're my boyfriend. If that's the only reason you have, I don't want you on my side! You don't understand me, you're just trying to!" she said.

"Yes that's true, but-" as he said that, she left him. "Zoey! I want to understand how you feel! Open up!" he screamed.

Zoey didn't respond, she just walked away from him.

_**Another somewhere**_

Michael looked for Nicole and told her, "Nicole I'm not on Logan's side okay?"

"Okay? But what's your reason for being on my side?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not on your side. I'm just the undecided side," he said.

"Uh! Dana was right!" she said and left.

"Nicole!"

It was complete chaos. (I'll summarize!) Zoey was mad at the girls because they thought it wasn't all Steph, Matthew, Hayden and Mia's fault for them being in detention yesterday. The girls were mad at her because they think she only cares about herself. Zoey asked if Chase is with her, but he said no. He later on found out, that he should take her side. He decided to go to her but Zoey found out, that the only reason he took her side was only because she's his girlfriend. Logan and Michael were undecided about what side to take, that's why Dana got mad. She told them that guys don't know how to make a stand for themselves. Logan got mad at her and pulled Michael with him. Michael got angry at Logan because he pulled him away from Nicole. He was afraid that she would hate him. He left Logan and went to Nicole but she became mad at him because he doesn't know how to make a decision for himself like Logan too. She believed Dana was correct. (Weird, is it weird? Don't you get it?)

Anyway, it was detention already and everybody was at war. The gang can't even bear to talk even to Mia, Hayden, Matthew or Steph. Joining them there was Alex too (Hayden's new girlfriend) since she protested on why Hayden shouldn't be put to detention again. She failed of course, and was punished to get detention with him.

The classroom was filled with negative energy. It was so hot that the teacher had to go out of the classroom, "Now don't you guys leave here understand? I don't want what happened yesterday to happen today! You also behave!" he said and exited the room.

Mia, Hayden, Matthew and Steph noticed that everything was not great with Zoey and the others so they decided to talk to them.

**_Steph's talk to Nicole with Michael as extra_**

"Hey Nicole, what's up with you guys?" he asked.

"Well it's like this…" she told the story.

"Wow, that's a mess. I'm really sorry if Zoey thinks it's our fault. I also am mad because I am too running for honors, but really, it's nobody's fault. Yeah she should be mad at that Hayden and Matthew guys but not to me and Mia! It's not our fault and it's a complete coincidence," he said.

"That's what Dana and I told her but she's completely hard-headed," Nicole said.

"So why don't you and Dana, try to convince her again that it's just an accident?" he asked.

"Didn't you listen to my story Steph? Dana's mad at me too!" she said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, sorry."

Michael watched Steph and Nicole talk and got jealous. Even though Nicole was angry at him, he should walk to them and ask what's up, just to clarify. And he did,

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Michael asked.

"None of your BI-business!" Nicole said.

"It is my business because you are my girlfriend!" he argued.

"I maybe your girlfriend, but I'm not your property! You don't have to know everything I do!"

"I so have to know!"

"No you don't!

"Yes you do!"

"No you-"

"Stop it!" Steph screamed. "Michael, relax. I'm not stealing her away from you. I already accept the fact that you two are an item. I was just asking her why everybody in your gang is in war,"

"Oh," he said totally embarrassed. "I'm sorry Nicole. I judged you to fast. Would you please forgive me?" he said and made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Only because I can't stand those eyes!" Nicole said.

"One problem solved!" Steph said.

"What did you say?" they asked.

"I said I solved one problem!" he explained.

"Well, I guess you did."

_**Hayden's talk to Zoey with Alex and Chase as extra **_

"Hey there Zoey!" he said.

"I so do not want to talk to you! It's your fault why I'm here again!" Zoey said.

"Angry huh?"

"Yeah I am! So just leave me alone. I don't like you okay?" she said.

"Don't worry Zoey, I don't like you anymore too!"

"That's good! So why are you still talking to me you big-"

"What are you going to call Hayden?" Alex barged in the conversation.

"Oh, I was just going to call him a big oaf."

"I did not hear you say bad words about my boyfriend!" she said angrily.

After their first meeting and Hayden helped out Alex for her band, guild, sports, etc. They confessed each other's feelings and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Yeah I did! Oh, so you're her new boyfriend now? Congratulations! But be careful though, he's known to put his crushes in detention," Zoey said sarcastically.

"Why I'm gonna-" she said and went to punch her. Hayden tried to stop her but couldn't. She was about to hit Zoey until Chase defended her and he got hit.

"Chase!" Zoey said totally alarmed. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt," he explained.

"But you got hurt!" she said.

"It's okay, at least your fine."

"Chase, don't do that again!" Zoey commanded.

"I won't! If you promise not to be bullied and not to fight with me again," he said.

"Okay I won't. I promise."

"Great."

"Wow, sorry to disturb you two. We'll just be going," Alex said and pulled Hayden away from them.

"Hey Zoey, do you forgive me already about not taking your side?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, because I've been thinking a lot about it lately and you and the others were right that Steph and Mia didn't plan on this to happen. I'm completely stupid for fighting you guys. They won't accept me, but will you?" she said.

"Zoey, you're not stupid and yes I will accept you," Chase said.

"Thanks!" she said and hugged him.

**_Matthew and Mia's talk to Dana and Logan_**

"You see that?" Matthew pointed out to Mia.

"Yeah? Dana and Logan are far away from each other," she said.

"We have to fix it."

Matthew went near to Dana.

"So Dana?" Matthew said.

"Hi there?" she said.

"So, how is it with Logan?" he asked.

"Oh, just can in Matthew! Isn't it obvious that we just fought!" she screamed.

"Yeah but-"

"Sweetie!" Mia called Matthew out.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hey, oh! Hi Dana!" she greeted.

"Hey Mia, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Anyway, Matthew! Look at Logan over there! He looks totally depressed, why don't we got to him and cheer him up?" she suggested.

"Okay! But let's bring Dana with us!" he suggested.

"Guys! You don't need to bring me to him! Besides why do you two want to cheer him up? It's clear that you want us two to stop fighting but last time I checked you guys hated us!" she said.

"Well, because the reason we met is because of you two!" Mia and Matthew said in unison.

"But I don't want to!" she said but was pushed by the two to him.

"Hey Logan!" the lovebirds greeted.

"Hi!" he said.

"So, how are you?"

"Not so well," he answered.

"Well, we brought Dana with us. Do you want to say anything to her?"

Logan paused and said, "No, I've got nothing to say to her."

Dana walked away but suddenly Logan gripped her hand, "I don't want to say anything to her because I want to kiss her," he said.

They kissed and after that, "So, do you forgive me? I missed you honey, and it's only been less a day," Logan asked.

"Yeah, you do know how to make a stand. You just did. I also missed you too," she smiled.

_**The Ex-Troublemakers Meeting**_

"Hey, we saw what you did for Nicole and Michael," Mia said to Steph.

"Okay?" he said.

"Well, we solved the problem for Dana and Logan," Matthew explained.

"And we solved the Chase and Zoey prob," Alex said and joined the conversation.

"Who are you?" Steph, Mia and Matthew asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Hayden said.

"Oh…" they all said.

"So, now that the love relationships are mended, all that is needed to be mended is the friendship relationships," Alex explained.

"Oh yeah, they don't seem like friends yet!" Matthew agreed.

"And I know why," Steph said.

"Care to tell us?" Mia asked.

"You see, what happened was…" he told the whole story.

"So, it's our whole fault!" Hayden said.

"Yeah…"

"They're the reason we met, right Mia? We should help them be in peace!" Matthew said.

"I agree! What do you say guys? Should we still help them?" Mia asked.

"Of course!" they answered in unison.

"Now, let's go and do something!" Alex said.

**_Mia talks to Nicole_**

"Hey!" Mia said and greeted Nicole

"What are you doing talking to me? I know you hate me and I hate you. What's up?" Nicole asked suspiciously.

"Okay fine. It's like this. We know that you're still in war with your other friends, and I'm here to help you make up with them," she explained.

"And why would you like to do that? And who are these 'we' you're talking about?" she asked.

"Because you guys are the reason why I met Matthew! The 'we' I'm talking about are, me, Matthew, Hayden, Alex and Steph!"

"Okay? But really, they're angry at me! I was just protecting you guys! Zoey's sometimes too whipped out! She gets angry fast and well it is-"

"Nicole, tell her that. Tell everybody else what you think of them, but in a good way! If you don't you might end up losing them and you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"I guess not. Okay I will. Thanks! I thought you were a jerk, since you ruined my Biology project for an accident bumping but you really helped me out," Nicole complimented.

"You're welcome and I'm sorry about the Biology project. But really, I was a jerk. Luckily for me, I met Matthew and I changed. I guess I really do love him. Thanks for what you did. You know, distracting me from Logan. Without you doing that, then maybe I would never have met Matthew," she said.

"No problem!"

**_Matthew talks to Logan_**

"Hey dude!" Matthew said.

"Oh, hi jerk!" Logan said.

"Hi ego!"

"Why are you here? My day is already a total mess, I don't need you anymore!"

"Well, I just want to tell you that you should apologize to your friends. You may be at peace with Dana but not with your friends. Everybody needs a friend okay? Just lower your head and talk to them!"

"I know I should but-"

"You don't want them to see you humble? Logan, if you don't you might not have friends ever again! Come on Logan. They're your friends! You have to say sorry and just tell them what you don't like about them. Be truthful but easy. Don't offend them okay?"

"Fine, fine. You may have tried to steal **_my _**Dana before, but you're not half bad!"

"Yeah, I know!"

**_The others did their part too. Hayden talked to Dana, Alex talked to Michael and Chase and Steph talked to Zoey._**

They faced each other and tried to say sorry to each other. They all spoke at the same time and didn't understand each other.

"Wait! Let's do this one by one. Or if you all want to say sorry, let's just pretend nothing happened!" Zoey suggested.

"Well yeah, we do want to be friends again," Dana said.

"So, we'll talk about our differences now. What do you guys don't like about me? It's okay, I'll accept anything you guys said," Zoey said.

They told each other the truth and their friendship became stronger, because of Steph, Mia, Matthew, Hayden and Alex. See, every person can be good even once.

After detention, they just tried to work hard for their grades since they had minuses on their conduct. They can still be honors, Nicole, Zoey and Steph.

**_Well, there's the chap. Yah I know, they fought over a pretty low thing, but friends at times fight over pretty low things. The next chap still has something to do about the past two chapters before this but it's not bad news. It's good news. I'll post if I am satisfied with the next chap. _**


	19. Poets and Poems

**_Remember I mentioned I'm in the Top 20 and I want to be an awardee for this year? Well, there's a little chance that I'll be in the Top 20 for the second quarter since my average in Filipino is in the line of 6! It's quizzes! Come on! The 1st quiz, I failed because I wasn't there when they discussed, the 2nd I passed, 3rd and 4th were on the same day, wherein we also have News in AP and a presentation in Filipino. I had to memorize a lot of things for that day, that's why I failed the 4th. The 3rd quiz, well… it's the worse happening, I didn't number correctly the items. I didn't know there was an item with only 1 question but 2 answers, separate! I didn't put it in 2 numbers, that's why my whole quiz was wrong. Only the first item was right! What was the studying for? If I knew that will happen, I shouldn't have studied! It's a very bad week for me… I hate it because I also got a minus in our THE, because I forgot to bring the cloth for the Fabric Layout! I'm so stupid… why would I forget it? Gosh! I hate this week! Anyway, enough about my week, let's find out what happens to the gang. Writing is one of the things that relieve my stress, and that's why, I'll start this chap, now._**

Life's been normal and the complete opposite of stress after the two detentions the gang had. It's now smooth sailing. Everybody was happy with their love life, Dana with Logan, Zoey with Chase and Nicole with Michael who were still friends with Steph, Matthew with Mia and Hayden with Alex.

It was a normal day except at lunch because the poetry teacher announced something on the school's PA system (which was heard by the whole school).

**"_Announcement, announcement. We have now decided on the 2 works that are the best for the poetry writing. They are the works of Ms. Dana Cruz…"_**

**Claps and cheers**

"Thanks guys! I didn't know they would like it," Dana said.

"_**And Mr. Logan Reese," the teacher continued. **_

**Silence then… **

"Woah Logan! We didn't know you write poetry!" Chase said.

"Hey, it's not an embarrassing thing. I've got to tell you, poetry's my best subject!" Logan said proudly.

"Yeah, mine too," Dana said.

**"_These 2 will read their poem tomorrow infront of the school in the assembly, and their work will be displayed on the 'Inspirational Bulletin Board'. They are talents we are proud off but we're sorry to say that only one of them will be competing in the 'Interschool Poetry Contest'. We shall have the 2 to compete against each other on the day after tomorrow to see who'll be representing PCA in the said contest. Hope to see all of you there to witness the reading of the poem and also the competition. It will be both held in the school theater. Thank you."_**

"Wow, I didn't think my poem would be chosen! I am the best in Poetry class, but it's just too weird to be chosen since the whole school wrote poems," Dana said.

"Yeah, and both our works were chosen," Logan said.

"Well, it's not a big deal. I really don't care on which of us will win. I'll just do the best I can and you should too. We should just remember that it's a friendly competition."

"Yeah, it's a friendly competition. So… walk you to your next class?"

"Yeah, sure."

Classes were just like the wind, it passed quickly and after that, it's the next day already and everybody's in the school theater.

"Welcome everybody! Today we would be hearing the two of the best poets in PCA. Ms. Dana Cruz, would you like to read your poem first or would you like Logan to go first?" the teacher asked.

"Okay, I'll go first."

Dana got her paper and read it,

"This is a poem, dedicated to someone special in my life,"

"**Unexpected Song" (this is a song in the musical, 'Song and Dance' but I really like this since I can relate to it, so that's why it's Dana's poem)**

_I have never felt like this, _

_For once I'm lost for words, _

_Your smile has really thrown me. _

_This is not like me at all, _

_I never thought I'd know, _

_The kind of love you've shown me. _

_Now no matter where I am,_

_No matter what I do,_

_I see your face appearing,_

_Like an unexpected song,_

_An unexpected song,_

_That only we are hearing._

_I don't know what's going on,_

_Can't work it out at all,_

_Whatever made you choose me._

_I just can't believe my eyes,_

_You look at me as though,_

_You couldn't bear to lose me._

_**Claps and Cheers**_

"That's beautiful Dana, thank you. Now, Mr. Logan Reese? It's you're turn," the teacher said.

Logan got his paper and first asked Dana, "It's about you and they'll know it's about you. Is it okay? I know we agreed not to tell it, I just wrote it but-"

"It's okay. I think it's time the world finds out. I am proud that you are my boyfriend. There's nothing I should be ashamed off," she said.

He then read it,

"This is like what Dana said, a song dedicated to someone special in my life,"

_"**My One and Only Woman" (I don't know how to make a poem! Sorry!)**_

_I was always a guy, everybody hated,_

_I had girlfriends, but our relationships ended._

_I thought I would just be a ladies man,_

_Until I met the one perfect woman._

_This woman changed my life so great,_

_Even though I thought she's impossible to be my mate._

_We annoyed each other a lot by mean terminology, _(he knows the meaning of the word!)

_But she always got lost and I lead her to her dormitory._

_I didn't know she's into sports too,_

_She joined the basketball team in day two._

_She's really talented with the ball,_

_That we always made bets and she won them all. _

_At first she denied what she felt about me,_

_She always cried and made me guilty._

_We always argue and always fight,_

_But with that my life became to be really fine._

_I later on found out she loves me,_

_And she told me too with her words of beauty,_

_I became the happiest man on earth,_

_Because she completed me with her heart of mirth._

_She always gets jealous when I'm with other slutty women,_

_But can't she see, she's the only one I believe in._

_The other women mean nothing to me,_

_She's the only one my world revolves freely._

_Many guys also get in our way,_

_Some guys like her and steal her away._

_When I fight for her, she always says,_

_She can decide on her own and fix this mess._

_She's my one and only woman you see,_

_She's really great and really perfect for me._

_I love her so much, I really do, I swear to Zeus,_

_For her name is the one and only Dana Cruz._

_Silence… then… **STANDING OVATION**_

Dana's speechless. Logan's poem really made her happy. She cried tears of joy and went to him. She hugged him and thanked him. "That was great Logan, thanks!" (Yes it's OOC… but it's sweet, come on!)

The whole crowd cheered. The new couple (since this is the time when every found out they're together) was extremely great. Their poems were tremendous, fantastic, remarkable, great, amazing, outstanding and other words with the same meaning as those words. (For them, not for me or for you guys, sorry, I'm not great with poems!)

"Thank you so much Logan," Dana said.

"No problem. It's what's inside me, I figured out, I should just write about you, since you are my inspiration,"

"Thanks a lot,"

Now, the day is over. The next day would be the competition on who would get to represent the school for the competition. Dana and Logan really don't care, as long as they're together, they're happy. Even though Logan's known to be competitive, for a change, he isn't. It's Dana he's going to compete with, and it's a very big difference than all the other competitions he's been in.

After a poetic day, there came the next day wherein they stand in front of the audience again. The competition between them two was about to start. It's a themed contest and they wrote a poem based on the topic. The topic was, 'Magic'. (sorry, I suck at poems!)

_**Dana's poem- The Magic in my Life (still sucking)**_

_The magic in my life,_

_Inspires me with delight._

_It helps me in glory and in sorrow,_

_Always with me until tomorrow._

_The magic in my life, _

_Gives me powerful light._

_It's beautiful and concrete,_

_Possible to achieve. _

_The magic in my life, _

_Is seen in my eyes._

_It's deep inside me, whatever I do,_

_It's always with me and always so true._

_The magic in my life,_

_Is the star in my night, _

_It guides me, it leads me and helps me,_

_For with it, I learn to be free._

_Lastly, the magic in my life,_

_Is always so fine,_

_He's a person not a thing,_

_He gives magic deep within._

**_Logan's poem- My Magic Too_**

_Magic is everywhere, can't you see?  
It's here with you, and here with me._

_Magic is true if you just believe,_

_Trust in yourself and you will achieve._

_Power so fine and glory so high,_

_Is what true magic is like._

_But the best description of what it is,_

_It's a treasuring thing, just like a kiss._

_Beautiful it always is, and always will be,_

_It's a great thing and really carefree._

_It's blitheness always happy to perceive,_ (he knows the meaning of this word too)

_It's possibility, hard to receive._

_But magic is always inside you,_

_With you in everything you do._

_And as I said prior to, _

_Dana Cruz, my one and only woman is my magic too. _

The judges read it and read it out loud to the audience. They thought very hard because it was really hard to decide. But they decided that the rightful winner was…

_**Logan…**_

Everybody cheered, even Dana. She kissed him on the lips and said, "Congratulations! You've done it!"

"Yeah, I can't believe it! It's all thanks to you!"

Logan won and he got to be the representative. With the help of his inspiration, Dana, he won the Interschool Competition and gained glory from everybody. He was truly a poet, hard to see at first, but really true. He wasn't just a ladies man anymore, he's a poet, and a boyfriend of the infamous Dana 'Danger' Cruz, which everybody now knows. And he's not ashamed of it at all.

_**A/N: This is a weird chapter, but I just felt myself I have to write poems here… Anyway.. R&R! I didn't like this much, oh well! I'm not that great in making poems, I like best Logan's first poem. What about you guys? What do you think? Please review! Well, that's what I think I should post, so I did. Haha… I'm not making sense am I? Well, the lesson here, is to never be competitive. Competitiveness will get you nowhere. Like someone I know who was so competitive last year that she got what she deserved, and it was bad. Just always do your best, that's what's important! BTW… I'm sorry it's shorter than my other chaps. Yes, it's not that short, but you guys get my point. Uh… do you guys like long or short chaps? Just wondering.**_


	20. Underestimating Disc Golf

Weeks with the Dana and Logan relationship and it is still as strong as ever. Totally together and never apart. What will happen at gym? Yes, it's the epi of the disc golf! Ladies and gentlemen, let's start the chapter… yeah!

**Gym**

The whole class ran around the field, totally exhausted under the tremendous heat of the sun. And each of them had a description of the feeling of running around the field.

_Michael- I'm feeling like a digested potato chip and I usually eat those!_

_Nicole- I think I'm going to make oatmeal again!_

_Chase- This is too exhausting, I think my hair's going to fall off, it's wiggling like crazy!_

_Zoey- I just want to get out of gym, this is too much! I have to tell the coach how I feel!_

_Logan- I love getting a tan but I hate sweating, my beautiful skin is really getting sweaty!_

Dana- I love sports but this is totally not my thing, coach is too over! He has no mercy, 100 laps! I can't believe this!

After that strenuous activity, they were given a 5-minute break. "I can't take this anymore!" Nicole bragged.

"Nicole, we can't too!" Zoey said. "Wait, what's that on your shirt?" she pointed.

"Uh, oatmeal?"

"What was your breakfast today? I don't remember oatmeal on the table," Zoey said.

"Hotdog. Oh… I think I know what it is."

"What is it?"

"Since it's reddish… uh… do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Just spill it," Dana said.

"Puke."

"EEEW!" Dana and Zoey said.

They said it too loud that the boys heard them. The boys went towards them to know what was up. "Hey girls!" Logan flirted.

"Logan," all of them said together raising an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Chase asked.

"Nicole just made oatmeal," Dana explained.

"Wait! What? Oatmeal? How is that even possible?" Michael asked.

"I… puked." Nicole explained.

"Hotdog to be exact!" Dana emphasized.

"Wait! But that looks like oatmeal!" Logan said and pointed at Nicole's shirt.

"Just stop it with the oatmeal!" Chase screamed.

"Okay, no need to be all irritated and scream like that!" Michael complained.

"Fine! Anyway guys, aren't you tired of gym already?" Chase asked.

"Yeah we sure are! We're totally missing basketball! This is torture!" Dana said.

"I do too, so I figured out why don't we join another team for us to have an activity and won't be required to run and run and make oatmeal every gym."

"What do you suggest?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah Matthews, there isn't any sport that's active for this semester. There are no other sports to join. Besides, I would have done that since I have a brilliant mind, great looks, great personality-" Logan said.

"And a great big ego! Whatever Logan! Just stop it," Dana said and hit him with her elbow.

"But what if we start off a new sport here?" Chase suggested.

"That's a great idea Chase, and I know the perfect sport that we can play!" Zoey said.

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"Disc Golf!"

"Disc Golf? Is there even such a sport? If it is, how do you play it? I never heard of it," Dana asked.

"Yeah there is. My cousin's school has a Disc Golf team. You play by first getting a Frisbee and throwing it to a goal, just like golf, instead it's a Frisbee," Zoey explained.

"That's perfect, let's fix the papers to deal with the Dean that we'll be making a PCA Disc Golf Team!" Michael said.

"Yeah, let's do this thing!" said Nicole.

They all fixed the papers and left coach. Of course he raged in anger when he found out that they left gym.

For the afternoon, after they gave the Dean the papers, which he approved, they practiced Disc Golf. All of them did well, especially Logan. He was like the MVP if there was going to be an award for the gang. Dana in the other hand stunk in Disc Golf.

"Dana, don't throw it like that!" Logan said as he saw what she was doing was totally wrong.

"Uh, I don't need tips from you," Dana said. She's obviously pissed off.

"Yes you do. I play way better than you!"

"Uh, it doesn't mean that you're my boyfriend that you can order me around! You always think of me as handicapped! I can do well by myself, thank you very much! Why do you have to think girls are useless! And of all people, me! You look up to yourself too much, you know that?" Dana said and looked at him straight at the eye.

"Dana, I just-"

"Can it Logan. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to hear anything from you! Let's just play Disc Golf," she said.

The others were utterly concerned about the two when they saw them fight and they knew they had to fix things up. Before any of them can go and talk to them, the coach came and asked, "Why the hell are you not in gym?"

"Oh, sorry, we forgot to tell you. We're in the PCA Disc Golf team," Zoey said.

"Disc Golf? That's not a sport!" coach said.

"Have a look see," Nicole said and showed the paper signed by the Dean.

The coach read it and said, "I'll clarify this to the Dean." He went off to Dean River's office and talked to him.

The gang just practiced and practiced while the coach was gone. Dana was still pissed off at Logan. Logan just didn't go near her during the practice.

Coach later on came back and told them, "Okay, I talked to the Dean and you were right. But, you can't put anyone in your team. In the PCA Sports Manual, it says, there has to be tryouts for every team. Now, since I'm one of the coaches of this school, I decide that I'll be the one to judge the tryouts. I told the Dean and it was okay with him. Tryouts is in a week from now. Train well, or else you won't be accepted in the team. If you don't, you'll have to double your effort in gym!" After he explained such bad news, he left and laughed.

"Oh man, I can't go back to gym! But I stink in disc golf!" Nicole said.

"You're not the only one," Dana said.

"Well, let's just help each other to learn so we can all pass the tryouts!" Zoey said.

"No thanks," Dana said and tried to practice on her own. She left the gang and just did her own training.

They practiced for the rest of the day, and Dana didn't improve much. Nicole improved with the help of her friends but Dana, she didn't want help. Logan was so sick of her action that he had to go and talk to her again, "Dana, I'll teach you okay?"

"No! I don't need your help! I can do this!" Dana argued.

"Dana stop being so stubborn! It's not embarrassing for me to help you! I'm you're boyfriend after all! Seriously, you never ask for my help!" Logan said.

"Because I don't need your help okay? Yeah you are my boyfriend, but I'm not helpless. I can do this on my own! Uh! Just stay away from me!" she said and left.

The others practiced hard together, while Dana, she didn't practice with them. She was so sick of Logan who always told her what to do. She only practiced disc golf when the gang was done. No one saw how she was doing and that made them worried.

"You think Dana's fine?" Zoey asked Nicole.

"Yeah, we always see her since we're her friends, but her practicing Disc Golf? We never see her," Nicole said.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Logan said sarcastically.

"Logan, stop acting like a jerk!" Zoey said.

"I'm not acting like a jerk, she is! Why doesn't she need help! All because of that Disc Golf incident, we haven't been able to make out for days! I just can't live with that!"

"Maybe, we should just let her do what she wants. She has her own mind, and she's a sporty girl, surely she'll pass the tryouts. You just have to trust her man," Chase said.

"I do trust her! She's the one not trusting me! Why doesn't she trust me!" Logan said.

"Logan! What kind of sign of trust is that? You do not trust her! She'll do fine, don't worry, she's Dana 'Danger' Cruz after all. Besides, sports is her element," Michael said.

"Fine, I'll just let her do what she wants. I just hope she passes the tryouts."

Dana worked hard day and night. She had to pass no matter what.

Now, it's the day of the tryouts, the whole gang and some other students go off to tryout in the team.

"Okay, is this all of you? So, you're only 15… That's good enough. Okay, now show me what you've got!" coach said.

They all did the best they can but all were not great. The gang was terrific and it was easy as pie for them. For the others, let's just say they needed more practice. But that isn't the important thing, what is important is Dana. It's Dana's turn to tryout.

She throws the ball and it goes in, she throws it again and it goes in. All of her shots go in. The gang was so happy. Logan was so happy that he was speechless at first.

"Wohoo Dana! You were great!" Nicole said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Wow, see Logan! She can do it!" Zoey said and pushed Logan to Dana.

"Uh, hi babe," Logan said awkwardly.

"Hi," she responded back.

"So, Logan?" Chase said. That was a signal for him to apologize for underestimating her.

"Okay, fine," Logan said. "Dana you were terrific out there, and I'm sure you'll make the team. I'm sorry for ever doubting your capabilities, and I'm sorry for underestimating you. I should have known better. I'm your boyfriend after all. So, do you forgive me? I've been missing you… a lot," Logan continued.

Dana paused for a while and said, "You're cheesy lines always win my heart, you know that? Yeah, I forgive you. By the way, why do you miss me so much? We're always together,"

"Yeah, but things haven't been the same lately. We may be always together but we really didn't talk much for this week."

"Oh, that's why. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we didn't make out for a whole week! Can you believe that? I couldn't take it! I so need you. I missed the caress of your hands and the texture of your lips,"

"Stop the cheesiness Logan," she said.

Logan frowned.

"That was a joke! Don't feel bad! Anyway, that's not going to happen anymore," Dana said and kissed Logan. At last, they kissed. For Logan, those kissless days were like hell.

"Uh… sorry to interrupt the kissing moment," coach said. "But I'll announce now who made the team, okay?" he continued.

"Uh… yeah, sure!" the two said humiliated and stopped 'the moment'.

"Okay, Chase, Michael, Logan, Nicole, Zoey and Dana, you made the tryouts! You're in the team!"

"Wohoo!" Michael screamed.

"Yeah, no more gym!" Nicole said.

They celebrated that all of them made the team. It was great news.

Coach left them and then thought, "Too bad, it was fun seeing Nicole make oatmeal during gym."

**A/N: Well how was it? Sorry it was too short… R&R! The next chap will be about the beach party. Yes, season 1 finale… oh… wonder what will happen. Will Steph, Zoey and Nicole be honors? Stay tuned. **


	21. Exams, Partay and Leaving

**_Hey guys! It's the season finale. BTW, don't think these chapters don't have a connection to the story. It does, it's memories of Dana and Logan so it's here… Everything happens for a reason so just find out why these chapters are in this story. Anyway, this chap was inspired by imeejidaiamondo. She told me to make a chap like this! Hehehe… sorry it took so long before I made the chap you like! Oh, I would also like to say sorry if some information I put here are wrong. I'm only a sophomore, so my knowledge is limited. _**

It's been a couple of weeks after the disc golf incident. Exams were due in days at PCA, and everybody got ready for it. The couples helped each other to pass.

_**Michael and Nicole **_

"I don't get this! Do you get this? I don't get this!" Nicole exclaimed to Michael.

"It's just like this, if 2 numbers of the same sign are multiplied to each other, the result is a positive number. But when it's of different signs, the result is a negative number. That's how the answer is 48, not -48. You're really improving, that's the only mistake you did, no need to worry, you'll pass Algebra!"

"I cannot stop worrying about it! Remember, I'm running for honors Michael! I can't concentrate much because of the cute guys in my class! Don't be jealous, but it really is hard with those guys there. Anyway, I thought opposites react, like us?" Nicole asked as a joke.

"Nicole, I'm not jealous at all but don't worry, I'll help you. Just be focused. Remember I'm your boyfriend okay? And, don't joke around with stuff like that! You can't compare that to Math!"

"Sorry! Just joking! I don't want you to get angry like that! So, what about this problem? How do you do it?" Nicole asked.

"Well, you just do this," Michael said and wrote the solution.

_**Chase and Zoey**_

"Zoey, I need help in Biology! I'm constantly failing! If I fail this last test, I may repeat! Help!" Chase exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll help you. I don't want you to repeat, do I? What don't you get?"

"I can't memorize the periodic table of elements!"

"Hmmm…. It is weird that we have to memorize the periodic table because it's Biology. We should like memorize it for chemistry. But, we can't do anything but memorize it since it's on the test. Anyway, which part?"

"The utmost bottom part," he explained.

"Oh that. There's a technique! They all are ending in 'ium' right? So all you have to memorize is the first part, Actin, Thor, Protactin and so on. That's how I memorized it." (that's how I **will **memorized it… hahaha!)

"Oh, I get it. Thanks a lot! But I do have more questions for you. Biology's a very hard subject," Chase said.

"Ok, shoot."

"How does ATP become ADP? I'm totally clueless! And how does an enzyme go in a substrate? What about-"

"One question at a time Chase!"

"Okay, fine."

_**Logan and Dana**_

"Hey babe! What are you doing?" Logan asked and approached his girlfriend.

"Studying."

"Oh, uhm… can I ask for some help?"

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"I need help, in **all **subjects."

"Oh, that's bad. Even poetry? That's like your best subject!"

"Yeah, I may be good in writing part, but not the memorization part. Who the hell is Edmond Adam Poe?" He explained.

"Logan, it's not Edmond Adam Poe! It's Edgar Allan Poe! He's a famous poet who wrote Annabelle Lee. It's a classic!" Dana said.

"Say what? See! I really need help! Anyway, why do I need to know about this Poe guy?"

"It's a classic love poem Logan, we have to know about the author! Why don't you just ask help from Ms. Perfect? She's smarter than me."

"Nah! She's studying with Chase. Besides, I don't like her to teach me, I like you!" Logan said.

"Okay, but I'm telling you, I'm not that good at it."

"Don't worry, you will be! Since you know, you're teaching me."

"Whatever! Let's just start…"

In a few days they reviewed more. One day they asked Logan to ask Quinn about something none of them can answer. It was a very hard question so they needed Quinn.

He went to her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer and the door was open so he opened it and let himself in.

When he was inside, he saw Quinn's latest invention, different colors of shades. Since she was no where to be seen, Logan picked one of the cool shades on Quinn's desk. He picked the red one.

He eventually left and told them that he couldn't find Quinn. They just continued to study.

Well, after a few days, the day of the exams came and they did fair. None of them were too worried about the exam, they enjoyed it in fact. Help from friends are indeed something

Now, they're off to the beach party, or so they thought. They got delayed because Quinn was nowhere to be seen until now. They looked for her all over the campus and soon found her in the Janitor's Closet.

"Quinn, why are you in there? Just come on! We'll be late for the bus!" they said.

"Oh my gosh! The bus! I don't want to be late to the beach party! I love beach parties! Do you love beach parties? I love beach parties! There are gonna be boys there! I'm so excited! Are you excited? I'm so excited!" Quinn said.

All raised an eyebrow.

"Quinn, what happened to you? You sound like-" Zoey was cut off when Logan said,

"Like Nicole. It's really scary, stop it!"

"What do you mean? I feel completely normal!" Quinn said

"Uh-oh!" Nicole exclaimed.

"What's up?" Michael asked.

"That must be the result!" she said.

"Result of what?" they asked.

"Well, I went in her room while she was in the shower. I kinda played around with her chemicals and a strand of my hair went in there. Well, maybe more than a strand. I have a hair problem okay! Anyway, I thought it would do nothing so I didn't tell her," she explained.

"Well, it obviously did something! How do we get her back to normal?" Dana asked.

"Guys, we have no time, we're going to be late! Let's just figure out to bring back the old weird Quinn later!" Chase said.

"I guess you're right," Dana said.

They ran to the bus but missed it. Luckily, Logan had money with him. They hailed a cab and went off to the beach. They thought they were at their destination and went down the taxi already, but they weren't. The taxi left already when they realized, that they went to the wrong beach.

"Logan, what direction did you tell the driver?" Michael asked.

"92 km, east," he said.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's 92 km, **west**," Dana said.

"What!"

"Nice work Logan! Now we're stranded here!" Nicole said.

"Hey we wouldn't be if you haven't made Quinn a twin of you! It's your fault why we're stranded here!" he argued.

"Guys, don't fight-" Zoey said.

"What? It's my fault? It was an accident! Besides, you're too stupid that-" Nicole said.

"Oh you did not call him stupid!" Dana said.

"Guys!" Zoey screamed. "Stop arguing. We have to figure out a way on how to get out of here! Do any of you have a signal on their phone?"

They checked their phones and said, "No, sorry."

"Let's just think of a way to get out of here than argue like crazy!"

"Fine."

They walked and walked until they got tired.

"I can't take this anymore!" Michael said.

"Yeah me too!" Chase agreed.

"Well, since we're still in a beach, why don't we celebrate here?" Zoey suggested.

"Sure, you should have suggested that earlier!" Logan said annoyed.

"Don't you dare start another fight Logan!" Chase pointed at him.

"I'm not the one who started the fight, it was this peppy bru-"

"Who are you calling peppy you egoma-"

"Stop it! Let's just fix a tent. We should change to our bathing suits now if we want to celebrate here," Zoey said.

They build separate tents for the boys and girls to change in. The boys were already in their shorts and Logan decided to wear the shades he got from Quinn's room. When he wore that, he saw Chase and Michael bare-naked.

"Holy shit! Why are you two bare-naked!" he screamed.

"Man, what are you talking about? We're wearing shorts!" Michael said.

"What do you mean, I can clearly see your dick!" Logan screamed.

"Logan stop screaming, the girls will hear you! Just be calm. Close your eyes and open them again. What do you see? You must be hallucinating or something," Chase said.

Logan did as what Chase said but no effect. He still saw the two naked in front of him! "It's still like that! Gosh, get you naked butts away from me!"

"Logan you can stop joking now. It's not really funny!" Chase said.

"_Wait a minute, this is Quinn's invention. This must be the effect! Gosh, I have to take it off," _he thought and tried to take it off.

He couldn't. _"Shoot, why? I don't want to see the girls naked! I may love Dana but I respect her! I'm not ready to see naked women! I'm too young for that! I haven't watched porn! A pity, but true. I have to take this off!"_

"Dude, are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Just leave me alone!" Logan said and walked out while his eyes were closed.

Dana and the other girls were outside and wondered why Logan had his eyes closed. Logan bumped and bumped the things outside. He tripped and tripped. They laughed and laughed and couldn't stop. They wondered why he's like that. Dana decided to go near him and ask why he was like that, "Logan, why are your eyes closed? Open them and tell me."

"Stay away from me Dana! These shades I'm wearing are from Quinn and-"

Dana got the shades and removed it from Logan. The person wearing it can't remove it but another person can. "Now, can you open your eyes?"

Since Logan felt the shades weren't on him anymore, he opened his eyes and saw Dana in her bathing suit. She was very sexy. "Uh…"

"So, why didn't you want to open your eyes?"

"Well, you see. When I wore that, I saw Chase and Michael naked, but they really weren't. I realized if I wore that outside, I would see you girls naked and I don't want that! I haven't even watched porn yet! I tried to remove it but-"

_**CRACK**_

"There, no more problem!" Dana said.

"Uh…Yeah," Logan said.

"Wait, just in case it still works," Dana said then threw it to sea.

"Whew, at least that's over," Logan sighed.

"Yeah, but did you say, you never watched porn? The famous Logan Reese, hasn't watched porn? I can't believe it!" Dana teased.

"Hey, I may be a ladies man, but it's true! Don't make it sound really embarrassing!"

"I was just playing with you!"

The others then went near them and asked what the matter was about.

"Oh nothing," the two said in unison.

"Anyway, let's just enjoy ourselves here! We now have our own tradition every after exams so let's enjoy it!" Zoey said.

"Yeah!"

"So…Come on sexy, let's swim!" Logan said.

"Okay, let's go," Dana said.

They swam in the water and danced to the music. They ate and played together. Overall it was a great day.

When they were tired, they made a bonfire and sat around it.

"So, what are we going to do about Quinn?" Logan asked.

"Well, I don't know," Dana said.

After a while, Quinn started to speak, "Guys, why are we here?"

"Quinn, we're here for the beach party," Nicole said.

"What? But last time I checked, it's the day of the exams. I think I was in the shower. How come we're here? And why are we the only ones here?" she asked.

"Quinn you're back!" Nicole screamed.

"OUCH!" they all said because her scream hurt their eardrums.

"What do you mean I'm back? I never left!"

"Wait, we need to be sure!" Dana said.

"Okay Quinn, name the 3 different cell junctions!" Zoey said.

"That's easy! Tight junctions, anchoring junctions and communicating junctions," she answered.

"Correct! You are back! But how did you-" Zoey said.

"Another question! Who is Abraham's (Father of all Nations) other son, aside from Isaac?" Nicole asked.

"Ishmael."

"Really? Man, I answered wrong in the test!" Nicole said.

"Anyway weirdo… how did you come back to normal?" Logan asked.

"Must be the bonfire's effect, or maybe the time. Nicole's hair must have not lasted long," Michael said.

"But how? On second thought, I don't want to know. My head had a big headache because of the test and I don't any stuff in my brain anymore. Can we just get out of here!" Nicole said.

"Why do you guys want to get out of here?" Quinn asked.

"It's late already and we need to go back to PCA, we got lost so we're in a different beach, thanks to-" Chase explained.

Logan gave him a stern look.

"Oh… Is there any signal here?"

"No."

"Uhm… Do you guys have a laptop and a cellphone?"

"Yeah,"

"I need them so I can magnify the range of the signal of the cellphone and be able to call someone."

"Fine,"

Michael gave his laptop and Chase gave his cellphone. Quinn did her job and contacted Mr. Bender eventually.

Mr. Bender came and they all went to him. Dana was the only one they were waiting for. She was busy looking at the moon. It looked beautiful with it's reflection on the sea. Logan saw this and went to her, "Dana, you're the only one we're waiting for."

"Logan, this year is over, and we won't be seeing each other anymore for the summer."

"Don't say that. I promise, we'll see each other for summer. If you're scared for me that I'll find a new girl to replace you, you're wrong. You're the only one I love okay? No need to worry. Come on let's go," he said and extended a hand.

"Logan," she said and kissed him. It was a great sight. The full moon and lovers who just kissed was a perfect scenario to paint.

Logan was shocked in what she did and was completely speechless. He just did what he knew what to do, he kissed back.

"Thanks for this year. I didn't really want to go to PCA at first, but because of you and the guys, I learned to love it here! I learned to have friends and love those friends, and… I've learned to love you," Dana said.

"Awww… I never thought you can be cheesy too! Seriously, no, I should be the one to thank you. Without you here in PCA, I may never have changed to the better. You're the one who taught me to be good, true and to show my real self. And I love you for that," Logan said.

"Let's just go. The cheesiness is too much for me anyway," Dana said.

"Let's!"

They held each other's hand and went to the vehicle. They were back to PCA and were called by the Dean to his office on the next day. Yes it was the day they're supposed to leave PCA, but before they left, he told them good news.

In his office was Steph, Mia, Matthew, Hayden and Alex too.

"Okay, you may have wondered why I called you all here. Well the reason is, I would just like to congratulate you all," Dean said. "Steph, Zoey and Nicole, you're in the honor roll; Logan and Dana, I'm happy for your poems; You did a splendid job; Hayden and Alex, you served the school well; You really are leaders; and, Matthew, Logan, Dana, Zoey, Chase and Hayden, you did great in the basketball team!" he congratulated.

"Thanks Dean Rivers, but why only tell this to us? There are others that should be here too and hear your congratulations," Zoey asked.

"Because, we took a close eye on you all. After what happened in detention, we had no choice but to do that. Let's just say you were **_like under conduct probation_**. We had to see that you're doing fine. Actually, you did great for this year, and I'm proud for all of you, that's why all of you are here." he said.

"Thanks sir," Chase said.

"Well, see you next school year. Have fun for summer!" Dean Rivers said and directed them outside.

They all went out and after that, they saw their parents, and were off back to their homes for the summer. They bid their goodbyes and hugged and kissed each other. It's going to be a long summer.

**_A/N: That's the end of season 1! Summer is coming up! And season 2 too! Yeah.. stay in tune! It's pretty intense, I'm telling you! We're going to meet Will and Elizabeth again, and there's a bigger problem coming up. Wanna guess? It's easy to guess it! Really… haha… please R&R!_**


	22. NOTE

**_Hey guys! Uh, I just want to say that it's the end for this story. So sorry guys if you don't feel it as a good ending. But 'The Memories' of Dana and Logan doesn't stop here. Season 2 is coming up in a different story, 'The Memories 2'! Many suggested that I make the other season as a sequel so I did. The decision was based on the email that I sent to most of the viewers. So sorry for making you think this is a new chap. But since majority wants the next season to be a sequel, that's what I will do. I'm also sorry for those who suggested to do other things (which may not be used), and suggested Season 2 to be in the same story. But, I based my decision on how many people want to make it a sequel or not so there's nothing I can do anymore. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Please read the sequel okay? Thanks! The theme is still the same, it's Memories of Dana and Logan in PCA based on my imagination! But of course the plot is different. Well, thank you for everybody who supported/read/reviewed or even did all of the above!!! Love you guys! DL rocks! You rock!_**

**_-nicC _**

**_PS: You can review if you want. For comments, suggestions, violent reactions (hope not)…. Ü_**


End file.
